The Child of Order
by PercyJacksonFan180233
Summary: Order the brother of Chaos watches over everything with his sister until a women catches his eye. Then he wishes to sire a child and his child is not only destined to save earth from utter destruction but he also has many things to endure on his journey to save earth. Rated T for swearing. This is my first time writing any kind of story let me know if there's anything I can improve
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot of this story.  
3rd person P.O.V

Out in the galaxy far out in the cosmos and away from all living lifeforms was a single place unknown to even the Creator. This place could be considered a planet but it truly was not. Now the Creator is supposed to know all and be creator of all but not this place. Before The Creator was another all powerful being. This being s name was Helix. Helix was the first born even before the Creator-Chaos. But Chaos knew of Helix as her father and he technically was. But Helix had sired another child unknown to Chaos and his name was Order. Helix wanted so badly to have the two siblings meet and get along but he knew that would never happen.

You see Helix made one unimaginably large place the immortal mind cannot even comprehend it. He made one place called a cosmos and it is a whole harmonious and orderly system that is governed by natural law. Now this cosmos is inside the Universe which is everything that exists including time and space, matter, and the laws that govern them. At the time of his fading he was going to give the two most powerful parts of his domain to his children. The power of creation to both and power over the universe split between them as well. But he was to only give the power over the cosmos to one of his children so he gave it to the more leader like of his children which was order.

Now millenia after Helix created his only two children he was soon to fade into the first place ever created The Void. Helix made this place for future immortals to go to when they fade. But back to when he was about to fade. Chaos was at her father's side as he was about to transfer over to the void. "Father I know you can keep your essence here for another eon so why are you not." Chaos said tearily. "I am sorry my daughter but I cannot. I will leave this whole universe to you my dear." Helix said sadly. He was not sad at that fact but that he had to lie to his child just before his fading had completed.

In another part of the universe was the rest of Helix's essence which was with his son order. This end of his essence was explaining why he was giving his so so much power to control. "But I don't understand father." Order said. "My son if I tell you what I must you have to swear on my name not to tell anyone unless you have to." Helix said. "I swear on my father Helix's name that I will not tell anyone unless I must." Order swore. Helix nodded approvingly "Order my son you have a sister I have kept you from for the past millennia." Order looked at his father in betrayal and unimaginable anger. " **YOU HID WHAT FROM ME!** " Order's yell could be heard all the way around the universe. Helix stood unfazed by the waves of immense power coming off his son. The amount of power rolling off of Order would have made time space continuum spontaneously combust if Helix hadn't put up a barrier around the area they were in.

Helix was truly impressed that his son had so much power before he had given him any of his. "Now my child you mussent get mad yet I have yet to explain the whole thing." Order took many deep breaths before his anger disbursed. "Okay then explain." Helix then went on to explain his plan to his son and tell him that he's going to split this power between him and his sister. "Ok I see and I will be held to my oath." Order said understandingly. "Ok my child It seems my time in this universe is almost come to an end. I love you my child and I bid you a farewell." Helix said with pride for his children and he faded before both of his children's eyes. It seemed as though the whole universe was crying as the first being created had faded to the void.

Then since Order could not come into contact with his sister he watched over her. He watched he make all of the Primordial deities and how they evolved. Order didn't know why but he took a liking to earth as a planet. So he watched earth evolve as he watched over his sister and the Primordials. He got bored and built his own type of universe inside the cosmos. He helped it evolve as he still watched over his sister and everything he thought interesting.

 _ **One Hundred Quintilian years later**_

Order was watching over earth and saw how the first Titanomachy played out. He didn't like the way the titans had ruled and figured he would help the gods in ways that would not make them think they were being helped. Order watched as the gods grew watched as they came to rule and watched there children. He watched the Romans and Greeks fight in the civil wars. This made him want a child to look over and care for.

Now you are pry thinking well what about Chaos won't she find out ? In the past one hundred Quintilian years Chaos had figured him out and his existence. They fought because Chaos wanted to know what father had told him and Helix had talked to Order from the void and told him to tell her. So Order did just that and it turned out amazingly. Order and Chaos rule the whole universe together and Helix was proud.

So as Order was about to go down to earth and sire a child but he went to his sister first. "Chaos are you here?" Order yelled out "Yes I am in my office brother." Chaos was sitting in her room looking over the universe with a proud smile. "Sister we have things we must discus." Order broke her from her trance. "Yes brother?" Chaos replied "I want to go down to earth and have a child with a mortal and I wanted to know if you would bless him with your full blessing?" Chaos sat there stunned for about 30 seconds. "Do you mean to try and have a demi-primordial as both of our heir's?" Order had not thought of that and started to think of how to have a child that can withstand almost half the power that there father possessed.

Then he thought back to the beautiful mortal Sally Jackson. As Order stares dreamily into the air Chaos looks into his mind as he guard is down. Order feels someone trying to get into his mind and put his barriers back up. But he was to late and Chaos knew what he was thinking and started to yell at Order "I TOLD YOU YOU CAN'T HAVE A DEMI-PRIMORDIAL AS OUR HI-" But Order interrupted Chaos with a hand over her mouth. "Look you don't have to let the whole universe know." Order looked at her sternly "Im going to remove my hand from your mouth but let me explain." Chaos nodded "Ok we need a heir for the both of us and Nyx would be the best person to train our child and help them grow to a full adult."

Chaos looked angry and like she was about to interrupt him but he continued. "Aaand if we do this we can have her explain it and you can help Nyx explain it to the other primordials." Chaos looked very conflicted but eventually made up her mind. "You can come through with this plan as I feel it will work but if you try to sire another child with her I will cut you into shreds". Chaos said warningly. Order laughed a hearty laugh I know you will Chaos. Order said in a kind of sarcastic way.

Then 9 months later the future heir to Order and Chaos the one who will have the power of two of the first 3 beings. The man that will have almost more than half the power that his grandfather had before he faded. This man was the one that will be able to take on multiple primordials at the same time. This man's name is Nathan Jackson son of Order blessed by Chaos one of the overseers of the universe and Nyx primordial goddess of night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot

3rd person P.O.V.

A small boy that looks the age of 6 with defined features and bright white eyes is in a arena with a beautiful women that looks the age of early 20's with eyes that resemble the darkness of the night. The women was holding a pair of dark daggers and was radiating immense waves of power. The boy was holding a similar pair of daggers but one of them was a very bright shade of white and he was also radiating a great amount of power but was still far less than the women's. The boy and women were both moving at incredible speeds. They were moving at the speed of light and both looked like black blurs. One of the blurs was slightly slower than the other and seemed to be slowing even further.

"Come Nathaniel you can do better than that can't you?" Nyx primordial goddess of night said teasingly "Well I would twy but you always make me go full speed fow hours in a wow without any breaks." Nathan said. Nyx looked at him sternly "You said you want to be one of the best correct?" Nathaniel nodded urgently "Well then your gonna have to do a lot more than a few hours straight" Nyx laughed. Nathan groaned and sped up to match Nyx's speed once again.

8 years later

3rd person P.O.V.

There were 12 powerful beings in a throne room. The room was colored in a very dark colored marble tiles and very light colored marble tiles. The dark tiles look like they had stars and planets in them and the light ones looked like they housed a whole cosmos in them.

There were 12 thrones throughout the whole room and the beings on theses thrones radiated immense power. But you could tell that these beings were holding back the true auras because if they all let it flow there power would split the universe in two and make the whole thing implode.

There was a boy in the middle of the room had defined features for a 14 year old child. This child was very handsome and could make Aphrodite herself boy also radiated a power greater than the 3 weakest beings in the room out of 12 beings of great power in the room. There were two thrones in the middle of the other thrones and the people on it were by far more powerful than everyone in the room put together. They were both 45 feet tall and radiated enough power to make the bravest warrior beg and plead for mercy. The other beings (except for the boy) were all 30 feet tall and these beings were the primordials on the primordial council and Lady Chaos and Lord Order. The boy in the middle of the room was the child of Order and he had just finished with his training for the day and was here for the report of his training and his departure.

"Nathaniel how did your training today go" Order the boys father asked "It went well father… Well I think it did." Order looked at all the deities in the room Chaos, Gaia, Ouranos, Chronos, Ananke, Pontus, Tartarus, Erebus, Nyx, Aether, and Hemera. Some of them are training Nathan in different aspects. Order looked at Erebus first as he is the sword trainer "Erebus how did the sword training go today?" Erebus looked at Order "He nearly beat me today. He has nearly mastered the sword and will exceed me soon." Some of the deities that don't train Nathan looked at him in shock as Erebus is the second best swordsman known to man. Nathan blushed "Nyx how is the hunting knives training coming?" Nyx looked over at Order "He has definitely come along swimmingly but still hasn't mastered it yet." Nathan blushed yet again.

Then Order looked at Aether "How is his reaction time and overall speed coming Aether?" Aether then did something that not even Order or Chaos expected… He threw a throwing knife at Nathan as fast as he could.

Order P.O.V.

So here we were watching as a throwing know flew faster than the speed of light towards my with all the pride I hold to my child I didn't think that anyone except myself or Chaos could surpass Aether's speed but boy was I wrong.

Nathan P.O.V.

I was definitely expecting this from Aether and his playful attitude but not as fast as he threw it. Everything seemed to slow around me but I knew it was just my instincts kicking in. As soon as the knife was in range I sidestepped and grabbed the hilt and by the speed of light I spun a whole 360 degrees flipped the knife over held the tip and threw it back at Aether. I aimed for the spot of his throne right next to his head and the knife flew truefully.

After I threw the knife back and everyone saw I threw it back there was stunned silence. My father coughed "Well i guess that explained that. Hemera how is the bow training going we all can see he is perfectly fine in throwing knives." Hemera looked at me then at Order and smiled a brilliant smile "He has 100% exceeded me and is true with his aim with the bow and arrow."

"Ok well finally then chaos how are his creation powers going?" Chaos smiled a smile that would make any man's knees buckle "He has nearly mastered them and he is fine with his powers over shadows and lightning as well."

You see I was blessed by Nyx and also by Ouranos giving me powers over lightning and shadows. For my powers over creation I could make a portal and have it lead me where I want it to and could create things out of midair, the bigger the object the harder to create it was. For lightning I could bring lightning down from the sky form lightning in my hands in the form of a ball or shoot lightning from my fingertips. For shadows I could shadow travel make hands out of shadows and could create this type of fire that only Erebus and Nyx have ever been able to control.

The fires name was Shadow Fire and I don't know if you've heard of greek fire but it's this fire that is nearly inextinguishable. But shadow fire is like that just the only way to put it out is for someone who can control it (Me, Nyx, or Erebus) to will the fire away. The only way I have been able to use it efficiently was when I was beyond angry.

There is one more power I possess which my father tells me not to use unless fully necessary. It is the ability that only my father and I have. It is the ability to contort your own energy or 'aura' into a beam of pure destruction. You pretty much take a bunch of your own energy and but it into your hand and send it out in a beam of solid light. There is another ability that my father and I have that he told me to never use. It is the ability to take another immortals power and store it inside yourself. Or in other words kill a god and take their domain.

"Okay everyone today is the day that my son Nathaniel jackson departs for earth." everyone turned to the me "My boy do you remember the reason for you to go to earth?" I looked my father in the eyes straightened my posture tried to look mature and older than I was. "Yes father I do." My father then looked at me with sadness in his eyes almost like he was dreading this moment. "Well my boy there is something I need to tell you about the boy Perseus the son of Poseidon we spoke of."

I then looked at my father with confusion etched on my face. "Yes father?" he looked at the ground then back up at me "The boy is your brother Nathan I had you a year before your mother and Poseidon had him." I looked at my father with wide eyes. "So why would I be mad or hav-" My father interrupted me "After I sired you I erased your mother's memory." I looked at my father with expressionless eyes.

"You mean to tell me you took my mother's memories away because she was mortal?" I was speaking in a dark tone that sent shivers down even Tartarus' back. "I only wiped the memories of me I let her remember-" But that made me snap and i rushed at my father sword drawn. He drew his blade and met my strike in a clash of sparks.

"Why would you let her think that she had a son she never get to meet!" I swing my sword in a upward arc but my father just parried it. I threw so many attacks in the matter of a second that even my father the best swordsman in the universe had a hard time keeping up.

"I am getting tired of this child!" My father half-yelled. He swung his sword to my right and when I went to bock he spun 360 degrees and disarmed me with one quick swipe. I looked at him angrily and growled that I couldn't defeat him. "Now that your done trying to kill me let me finish explaining. I had wiped myself from your mother's memory because of Poseidon but put them back after he left. Your mother knows of our existence but not of our location my child she is waiting for us to return home."

"So when I go to earth you want me to tell her everything and who I am and of my life." My father looked at me nodded his head and spoke "tell me the full of what your mission is on earth." I looked at my father then I looked around the room taking in the smell of the air and trying to trap it all in my mind as I will not be back here for some time.

"I am to go to earth and act as a demigod with the two children of hades and act as if I am a child of hades himself." My father talked to Hades and persuaded him to act as my father till I reveal myself. "Then I am to help my half brother Perseus fulfill the great prophecy and live through it I will the return home and continue my training."

My father looked at me with his powerful white eyes that looked exactly like mine. "Well said my son now step forward and receive your sheaths for your weapons." I handed my sword, hunting knives and bow to my father. He gave me a black sheath that matched my cloak. Then waved his hand over my hunting knives and two rings appeared on my middle fingers on each hand.

One of them was a bright white like all the stars in the universe put together and the other was dark black like the outer parts of space. Then told me just to think of my bow appearing in my hand and I did. As soon as the thought hit my brain my bow appeared in my hand along with my quiver on my back.

Then my father spoke again "This necklace will conceal your true aura to that of a child of Hades." Then he handed the necklace to me and I put it on. I instantly felt my aura dissipate but my power stayed. "Now be off my son and take haste on your journey as it holds hardships loss and pain but there will always be a light to show the way when the time is darkest."

I said my farwells turned on my heels created a portal and walked through. As I came through the other side I was in a apartment complex in the upper east side of of New York. I walked up to the door i walked out in front of and knocked. "One second" came a female voice from inside. A couple seconds later a beautiful woman in her mid 30's opened the door and she looked a lot like me.

A.N:Well that's that. Constructive criticism is highly encouraged


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I own nothing but the plot of this story

3rd person P.O.V.

When this woman came to the door of her apartment and opened the door she did not expect to see a child that looks like he could be her son. The boy had defined features and seemed to be about the age of 14. She looked into the boys eyes and saw white eyes that seemed to hold the power of many gods combined.

She was absolutely shell shocked. Those were the eyes of her lover all those years ago. She seemed to be putting all of the pieces together as the boy stood there shocked. The boy was looking at the woman and covered up his shock.

"Excuse me ma'am but are you Sally Jackson?" He asked cautiously. The woman shook off her shock and replied "Yes I am. Can I help you young man?" The boy looked up at the roof as if asking a silent question to the gods. "May I come in? We have things we need to discuss."

"Yes you may." The woman responded. As the boy walked into the apartment he saw that it was small but cozy. The wall's were a cyan type of color. There was one door off to the right with sea green color. There was another door to the left and it was just a light shade of gray.

Then the boy sat on the small couch across from a reclining chair where Sally sat down. When Sally looked at the boy with a smile that would make a god's knees buckle he smiled back the same smile. "So as I said we have things to discuss but please do not interrupt me until I am finished. As I saw it on your face in the hallway-" She looked slightly shocked at this "- you have nearly put the pieces of who I am together."

Sally's mouth was now wide open as she thought that this was some kind of immortal. "Now I can see that you may think that I am an immortal but I assure you I am not. My name is Nathan, Nathan Jackson… your son." Sally seemed shocked for what seemed like the 100th time today.

Sally then stood up walked over to her son that she wanted to meet for so long and hugged him tightly. Nathan didn't even hesitate to hug back the woman he has wanted to meet for years. As they were hugging Nathan didn't notice that they were being watched by a powerful being.

Order sat in his throne with Chaos by his side watching as his son and his past lover reunited. Nathan then looked at Sally apprehensively "Mother?" Sally looked at him "Yes Nathan?" Nathan was seemed to be debating something "Sadly I am not only here to be reunited with you." He said with a frown. "My brother Perseus you know of what his destiny is?" Sally nodded sadly "Well what I am truly here for is to help him reach that alive and make sure that he lives his demigod life to the fullest." Sally looked at him with tears brimming her eyes and she hugged him tightly again.

"Thank you but I have one last question before you leave to start your long journey." Nathan looked at Sally dreading that she was going to ask this question. "What ever happen to your father?" Nathan tried to communicate with his father but before he could he heard his father's voice inside his head. "Go my son tell her what you wish." So Nathan did as his father said and told her what he had been doing since he was born. How from the size of a toddler to the age of 6 he had the whole world of mythology drilled into his head. How from the age of 6 to the point in time now he has trained with Hunting knives, His sword named Light Bearer, his throwing knives, and last but not least his bow and arrow.

Sally looked at him strangely as he told her of the fight he had with his father before he left. "Your telling me that you attacked your father young man?" she said sternly. "Yes but you have to admit that he kind of earned it for taking as long as it did to explain that." Sally held and emotionless gaze for quite some time till she laughed "Yes I guess you are correct."

Nathan looked up at the sky as lightning flashed and then he looked back down at his mother. "I must leave now mother Zeus suspects my presence." Sally nodded with pride in her eyes. "Yes you must but be careful Nathan I don't want even a scratch on you when I see you again. "Ok mother farwell i will see you soon."

Nathan then created a portel and walked through it and when he came out he was in front of a boarding school in mane. He looked up at the sky and saw more thunder rumble and then he focused on something. When he opened his eyes again all you heard was the loudest 'BOOM' ever. It was so loud that the earth shook. The source of all this ruckus was a small lightning bolt that Nathan set off just to anger Zeus.

Nathan not only disliked Zeus for how arrogant and cruel he was towards his own children but he absolutely hated him. He figured that Poseidon would make a much better king but the fates just didn't allow it.

But putting all of those thoughts aside he went inside the school to start the beginning of his long journey.

 **2 Months later**

 **Nathan P.O.V.**

For the two moths that I have been in this boarding school I have done many different things. For one I have befriended the two children of Hades and have gained their trust. I have been waiting for the dumb satyr to catch our sent for weeks as well. I had to amplify it a small bit just for him to catch on!

So now here I am waiting for things to play out. I knew that there was a quest issued to find 3 powerful demigods. I knew so much that was going on because my father kept me updated on most things especially on my brothers wearabouts.

Eventually they all arrived and I immediately saw my brother out of the 2 demigods and satyr that were with him. He was short but looked as though he would grow as he aged. He could be described as handsome with sea green eyes just like his father Poseidon. He had messy raven black hair and honestly when he was older he could be mistaken for the sea god.

The demi gods all split up and I watched as my brother started to dance with a girl with curly blonde hair. I could tell with one look at her that she was a daughter of Athena. Then I looked back over at the other demigod that entered the room with them and the satyr. The girl was obviously a daughter of Zeus. She was beautiful with very defined features and electric blue eyes and dark black colored hair. The satyr was scranny just like my brother and had wispy facial hair.

Then the Manticore came over to me Bianca and Nico and grabbed us roughly and dragged us out of the room and outside the building altogether. He then turned to us "Well I didn't think that i would have to do this so soon but the demigods had almost-" he was interrupted as my brother came running out of the building and after us.

Shortly after he came out of the building his friends Manticore then summoned a bunch of monsters to hold them back as he continued his attempted capture. In the distance you could clearly hear a hunting horn. I grimaced as this had just gotten much worse.

Soon after we heard the horn a bunch of girls in silver parkas came sprouting out of the bushes with arrows notched in there bows. Then they started to aid the demigods by cutting through the monsters at speeds unmatched by any normal demigod. My brother had cut off from the monsters and headed towards us.

"Let them go Thorn!" Perseus demanded. Thorn just laughed "I am no normal monster son of Poseidon." As he said this he changed into his true form as the Manticore. Perseus gulped but stepped forwards a little. "Either you let them go or i'll turn you into monster dust!" He said with an edge to his voice ' _the same edge I have sometimes as well as mom'_.

The Manticore just laughed an evil laugh again. "You want the demigods so badly come and try to take them!" As he said this a helicopter rose over the cliff edge behind him. Artemis looked at it "Mortals may not witness my hunt." After she said this the pointed her hand at the helicopter and it turned into a flock of birds.

The Manticore looked at Artemis fearfully. One of the hunters with a silver tiara on her head stepped forward. "Milady may I kill the monster?" The girl asked "Yes Zoë." as the girl released the arrow the Manticore pulled Bianca from behind him and put her where the arrow was aimed.

When I saw this I just couldn't let her die here. Time seemed to slow to a near stop as my instincts kicked in. I knew that she had a future ahead of her I don't know how long but I knew she had one. Me, her, and Nico had all become very close under the timespan of 2 months. Me and her were pretty much best friends as soon as we started talking. I know that I had to stop the arrow but I didn't know how to without revealing myself.

Then it clicked I shadow traveled in front of her sidestepped and grabbed the arrow by it's shaft.

Everyone was looking at me in shock as I caught a arrow moving at about 100 mph. I turned to the Manticore with a glare that could make anyone who looked at it pee there pants. "You almost just killed an innocent girl to save your own life that is pitiful." The Manticore looked at me in shock before he smiled a bone chilling smile. "What are you going to do boy? Try and best me in a duel because that wont turn out well for you." He laughed as he said this

I broke the arrow in half in my left hand threw it down and looked at my brother. "Will you lend me your sword? I will make this quick." He seemed surprised but tossed me the pen "Just uncap the pen and the sword will come out." He stated. I did as he said and when the sword formed it felt perfectly balanced.

I looked back towards the Manticore with a killer look on my face. "You will pay for trying to harm a defenceless woman." And I charged. Once I started running towards him he dropped Nico and threw poisoned spikes from his tail. I dodged and weaved my way past them but one was coming straight towards me with two others on the sides. He smiled triumphantly as he saw this but that look didn't last long as I slice the middle one straight down the middle and kept running.

As I reached the Manticore he swiped at me with his paw but I back stepped out of the way the swung my sword towards his ribs. He tried to sidestep but I still left a shallow cut on his ribs. I knew that I couldn't defeat him here as I couldn't reveal myself so early. So when he swiped at me again I let him get a deep cut on my cheek.

After he did that it gave him more confidence to keep the fight going. A couple minutes later we were both bloody and bruised. He swiped at my sword hand and let him disarm me then he kicked me back. "I told you boy. You cannot beat me." He panted. My back was facing the cliff and as he brought his paw down to finish me I moved my head to the right. His claws were stuck in the ground I grabbed his arm put my feet on his stomach and flipped him over the edge of the cliff.

I stood shakily and panting from all my wounds. I looked at my brother "Here." And I tossed his sword to him. I looked at all the shocked faces of the hunters, the demigods, Bianca, and Nico. "What?" They chuckled at that. Nico then said "Woah that was awesome!". Bianca chuckled at her little brothers antics.

"Hunters set up camp as well as the medical tent as the _boy_ needs it." Artemis said. When she called me boy it made me angry but I pushed it down so I didn't have to fight and olympian with in my first months here.

Bianca walked up to me with Nico in tow and hugged me. "Thank you for saving my life." She said quietly. "There is no need to thank me I will let no innocent person die to save the life of a monster." I replied just as quietly.

At that time the hunter with the tiara walked up to us I think her name was Zoë. "Milady Artemis requests your presence _boy_." She said to me. The familiar anger rose inside my chest again but I pushed it down once more and covered it up. ' _Oh boy here we go_ ' I thought.

 **A.N: Well that's another one down. I will update around this time nearly every day.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

 **Percy P.O.V.**

When that kid asked for my sword I was surprised that he was so angry. I mean I was angry as well but he seemed as he would blow the world up for this girl. They could be described as brother and sister if you think about it. She had raven black hair and a beautiful face that was pure natural beauty. The only thing that was different about them was she had pure black irises that resembled darkness and his were a bright light that resembled a star or the sun.

Then as I looked to where they were before they were walking away towards Artemis' tent. As they disappeared behind the tent flap annabeth walked up to me. "He was pretty impressive huh?" I looked over at her "Yeah I guess he was. He was really fast and I don't think he even knows he's a demigod yet." Annabeth nodded.

 **Nathan P.O.V.**

As the hunter Zoë led us into Lady Artemis' tent I got a dreadful feeling in my stomach for some reason. But I left it for me to ponder over later. Artemis looked up at us as we walked into the tent "Ah i see you have fetched the male." the way she talked about my sex in general pissed me off. Then she continued "Ok boy I just have a few questions for you so you may sit." I did as she said.

"For a starter I would like to know how you intercepted my best hunters arrow in milliseconds." I figured it would be smart to play dumb. "I don't know milady it was just my instincts." She sighed as she nodded as well "As I suspected." I mentally sighed as she bought my lie. "Next question. Are you and the girl Bianca I think her name was siblings?" I put up my facade again with a thoughtful face.

"Sometimes I feel that kind of connection to her like one of our parents are the same but I truly don't know." Artemis then went on to explain the existence of the gods and who she was as well. I looked at her with fake shock on my face "So your an Olympian god?" She nodded her head.

"I wanted to call you in here to give you a heads up that I am going to offer Bianca a place in my hunt. As she said this I tried hard to restrain a glare and it was highly difficult but I eventually held it down. "I don't see why milady but ok." I then left the tent and she called my brother, the demigods, satyr, and Bianca into the tent.

About 15 minutes later they emerged from the tent all looking fine. Bianca walked over to me "You know they just offered me a place in there hunt?" I nodded "I figured you would decline for you little brother." She looked at me with thankfulness in her eyes and something else I couldn't catch. At that time Artemis walts out of her tent.

"Ok hunters I must go on a solo hunt and will be sending you to Camp-Half-Blood." All of the hunters groaned at that. My father had told me about this camp meant for half bloods. "My brother Apollo will be taking you all as well." They groaned louder at that. I had heard stories of Apollo and heard that he's a male version of Aphrodite weak and annoying.

A few moments later we were all standing about 75 feet from the edge of the cliff. Then Artemis turned to all of us "Close your eyes unless you wish to be blinded!" She shouted to be heard. Then seconds later it seemed a piece of the sun was flying straight towards us. Definitely felt like it as well the heat was IMMENSE it felt as though I was on fire.

When we were able to look again there was a school bus in front of us. The man on the outside of the bus had looks to kill for. He had bright blond hair and pearly white teeth with bright blue eyes and a swimmer type of build to him. "You ladies and gents need a ride?" Artemis scowled at her brother and pulled him aside.

About a minute later they came back and he held the same smile on his face "So who's ready to go?" Pretty soon we were all o the bus. Apollo had the daughter of Zeus drive and to say I was shocked when she was scared of heights was a shock. After a long and horrible ride we reached camp and all got off.

We were met by about 150 kids, satyr's and naiads. There was a centaur in the front of all of them and his name was Chiron. Apollo walked off to the side with Chiron and 2 minutes later they came back. "Well children we have 3 new campers with us Nathan di angelo, Bianca di angelo, Nico di angelo." Bianca and Nico looked at me in shock as I held my own Shocked expression. "Im there brother!" And at the same time I yelled this they yelled the same thing at the same time.

Hades really overdid it making us siblings. But Bianca and Nico looked happy that they had another sibling. But I had to keep up my act "Does that mean that you know who m- our father is?" Nico and Bianca nodded as in asking the same question. "No i'm afraid not." Chiron said sadly. I nodded in understanding and then Chiron gave us a tour of the camp and told us we are to stay in the Hermes cabin until we are claimed.

After the tour I wet to talk to Chiron and told Bianca and Nico to go back to the cabin. As I was walking towards the Big House a heard a voice call out "Hey Newbie!". I knew the voice was talking to me but I ignored it hoping to not get into a fight. But I then felt a steely tipe grip on my shoulder that stopped me in my tracks.

"When I talk to you kid you listen." A woman's voice came from behind me. I grabbed her hand squeezed a pressure point on it so her grip relaxed and pulled her hand off my shoulder. "Don't. Touch. Me." I said slowly and dangerously. I saw there was a group forming and they were all looking at me with the same look in their eyes. They were all telling me not to get into a fight with this girl and her siblings.

I figured that this girl was a good fighter so I took this as my chance to show a portion of my skill in combat. "You need to get the initiation newbie come with me." she went to grab me but I stepped out of reach. She went to reach for me again but I just did the same thing. "Come here you punk!" She then went to punch me in the gut but I grabbed her hand and twisted it till she was on a knee.

At this her siblings rushed to help her. One swung a heavy punch at my face but I moved my head out of its path. I then punched that kid in the face and kneed the girl in the nose. Then two more of her siblings came at me one swung a punch at my face while the other got ready to sweep my legs out. I grabbed the kids hand that was going to punch me and punched him backwards then moved with incredible speed towards the other.

As the second kid stood I kicked him in the gut and made him double over in pain. The kid i punched before tried to sneak up behind me but I turned and sweeped his legs out from under him and dropped and elbow to his face knocking him out cold. Then the girl came at me with a spear charged with electricity and I stood there unfazed by the blade.

Just as she was about to impale me on the spear I sidestepped grabbed the front of her spear brought my knee up and broke the bladed part of the spear off. I threw that away as she threw down the shaft of the spear and threw punch after punch at me as I bobbed and weaved around and under them. I then saw she was about to put too much power into her next punch from her stance and sidestepped it and she stumbled forwards.

I kneed her in the stomach and when she hunched over I dropped to a knee and punched her in the face so hard I think I knocked a tooth loose. After I knew no one else wanted to fight me I turned around and walked towards the Big House like it never happened.

Once I got to the Big House I went to tell Chiron who I am and why I am here. It was requested by my father that at least one person in the camp knew of my true identity. After I left the Big House and a wide eyed Chiron I heard a lot of ruckus by the bathroom's.

As I got closer I saw almost the whole Ares cabin, Percy, Annabeth there. I walked up to Percy and Annabeth "What's going on here?" Percy looked relieved that I showed up. "I was just about to come get you they have you brother and sister in there." As he said this I got angry like really angry. I ended up pushing to the middle to see Bianca standing in front of Nico who looked like he was punched in the face.

As I saw this I was so angry that my aura was flaring and if I didn't calm down I was going to make the necklace I was wearing break. But then my father spoke in my head " _I have sealed you powers so you don't break it my son but just don't kill the boy._ " My father said pleadingly. I had not listened to him past the seal my powers part as I started hearing ringing in my ears.

I looked in the middle and saw a boy about my age with bloody knuckles and a sadistic smirk on his face. "Get out of my way bitch!" He raised his hand and backhanded Bianca and she fell to the ground. Enough was enough and I have seen enough. I walked into the middle right behind the boy as he turned around he came face to fist with a hard well placed punch.

As the kid was falling I grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him face to face with me. I then whispered so quietly that only he could hear me "Arena in 10 minutes be there." and I walked off to get ready.

 **A.N: Well there you go. Next chapter will he kill the kid that hit his "sister"?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

 **3rd Person P.O.V.**

As everybody watched Nathan walk away they felt a chill go down there spine. They turned back to the son of Ares named Bruce. The were giving him a look that said 'You follow him your going to die'. But arrogant as always he went ahead and walked towards the arena.

As he walked through the entrance Nathan was standing in the middle with a sword ready. "Wow you really did show up I thought I was going to have to come get you." he said emotionlessly. He didn't look as angry as he was before but looks can be deceiving. If you looked in his eyes you could see them filled with unknown power and anger built up to the brim,

"Are you going to get over here and get your ass whooping son of the war god." Nathan said to a smirking Bruce. "You are nothing punk your all talk and no-" he never got to finish his sentence as nathan shadow traveled in front of him. He then grabbed Bruce and threw him to the middle of the arena with the kids sword.

"Get up and die honorably or stay down and die like a coward it makes no difference to me." Bruce scrambled to get his sword and stand and as he stood Nathan ran at him with speeds unmatched by Hermes himself. As Nathan reached him he had put his sword away and punched the kid in the gut and he hunched over. As he did Nathan brought his knee up to Bruce's nose and broke it with that one knee.

As Bruce fell backwards Nathan ran forward and dropped an elbow on Bruce's chest. After he did this he then pulled his sword out of its sheath and raised it to kill the demigod below him. Just as he was about to bring it down on Bruce he felt his instincts kick in and he twirled to his right and sliced downwards in the spot he was just in.

As he sliced the silver arrow of a hunter in half he looked down at Bruce "Your lucky that the hunters spared your life." he then turned to the hunter who shot at him. It was the lieutenant "No matter if i like or dislike males you shall not kill any camper as you please." she said sternly. Nathan looked at her, down at Bruce, and back at her again "I could just kill you and him if you wish." she laughed at that statement.

"You will never be able to take on a hunter _boy_." after she said this the rest of the Hunter's walked out of the shadows, trees, and bushes. Nathan ran forward at incredible speeds faster than before much much faster. He reached the hunter with a hunting knife at her throat ready to slice her neck. "We will see during capture the flag _hunter_." he said in a dark tone.

He then looked down and saw her silver hunting knife at his stomach "Yes. Yes we will." she said unimpressed by his speed. He took his hunting knife away from her throat and she took hers away from his stomach. Nathan then walked away and went back to the Hermes cabin.

As he reached the cabin he went inside to find Bianca and Nico. He found them sitting in a corner talking about random things. He then walked over to them "Hey I need to talk to you two." he said like he was dreading this conversation to come. They both looked at him expectantly. "In private." they nodded.

As he led them out of the cabin he grabbed them by the shoulders and shadow travel them all the way out of the gods reach. He then went on and told them who he was and that he wasn't there brother but he was going to act like it till he reveals himself. "So you knew who our father was this whole time." at that he nodded apologetically "Yes I have known the whole time." Bianca walked towards him. He knew it was coming but let her slap him anyways "How could you not tell us!" she punched him in the chest with every word. "We trusted you!" she was crying as she said this.

"And you broke our trust in you for some stupid secret!" as she went to punch him in the face he grabbed her hand and held it in mid air. "You are acting like I wanted to lie to everyone." Nathan said in a quiet voice. "But trust me I didn't." Bianca looked up at him with tears in her eyes "Why did you bring us all the way over here?" He looked down at her then over at Nico who has been silent throughout the whole exchange.

Nico was shocked at how powerful Nathan said he was but he didn't believe him and that's what Nathan expected. "You could ask your brother I think he knows why." Bianca looked at Nico to speak but he spoke first. "He brought us here incase we didn't believe him." Nathan nodded approvingly. "Well said but not quite. You were right in that aspect but I was going to let you feel my aura anyways." at that he took the necklace off.

Immediately Nico and Bianca fell to their knees gasping for breath. He put the necklace back on and almost as fast as his aura appeared it dissipated. "That was my full aura as of now. I am to be my father and aunts heir and once I inherit their powers I will be more powerful then both of them combined. But that still doesn't mean I wanted the role that I have in the war that's looming." he said sadly.

Nico and Bianca looked at him fearfully for a few moments before they crushed him in a hug. "Just don't you ever dare lie to me ever again." Bianca whispered to him so quiet that Nico couldn't hear it. Nathan nodded and shadow traveled them back to camp to get a good night's rest for capture the flag tomorrow.

 **The next day**

 **Nathan P.O.V.**

I woke up early and went out to the beach and sat on the shore line. I felt a powerful being like a god behind me and stood up to see Hades standing in the shadows. "Yes Lord Hades may I help you?" Hades stared at me for a minute before speaking "I saw what you did to that son of Ares for my daughter yesterday and came to give my thanks. The olympians where watching the whole fight it took Zeus himself to stop Ares from coming and fighting you himself." I chuckled darkly at that.

"They should have let him come to his death." Hades looked at me strangely before smirking slightly "If you are to get with my daughter-" I blushed furiously at that "- I will let you know if you hurt her your father won't stop me from sending you to the fields of punishment." I just quickly nodded and he shadow traveled back down to his domain.

Then next thing I know the conch horn for lunch was being blown. I had missed breakfast! I must have dozed off or something. I went towards the pavilion got my food and sat at the Hermes table. Nico and Bianca gave me a curious glance but I mouthed to them ' _Later_ ' and they nodded. At that moment Chiron stood an slammed his hoof on the ground to gather everyone's attention.

"Capture the flag will commence after lunch is over" everybody cheered at that the Ares cabin louder than everyone. I looked at their table and saw them glaring at me. I gave the kid I fought yesterday Bruce and the girl Clarisse a wicked smile that sent visible shivers down their backs.

After lunch was over everyone rushed to get ready. Me, Nico, and Bianca all walked to the arena to get armor shields and them weapons. We found Nico a slightly curved sword and Bianca hunting knives with full armor as I figured they would get put on border control. I was defending our flag on my own 100%.

As I suspected we got all the positions I said and then I waited. Eventually 3 hunters came out of the trees. There was the lieutenant Zoë, then the big girl named Phoebe, and then the other high rank Abigail. Zoë stepped forward "Move out of the way _boy_ and this won't hurt as much." and I stepped forward as well. " Didn't I tell you not to call me boy." I said darkly then she looked back at the other hunters she brought and they nodded. She turned back towards me with hunting knives pulled so I didn the obvious. I pulled my own pair and ran back at her.

We met in a clash of sparks her moving like a silver blur and me moving as a bright white one. We went back and forth parrying each other's attacks and trying to get an edge on the other. When I saw we were evenly matched I kicked my speed up a notch and was surprised to see she did as well. I kept gaining speed till I felt my instincts kick in and swept Zoë's legs out from under her turned around pulled out my bow and split an arrow coming from behind me.

I looked at Phoebe the person that shot it "Well I was going to kill her first but I guess you'll work." then ran at her. As I was about to reach her I shadow traveled behind her and sliced behind both her knees and smacked the butt of my hunting knife in the back of her head.

I was about to bring my knife down on her spine to kill her but Abigail and Zoë had shot multiple arrows at me. "I thought you said you would never let an innocent girl die to a monster but you almost just did!" Zoë yelled and that made me snap. I got so angry and my aura flared so much that the necklace concealing my aura shattered and fell off my neck. My aura could be felt on Pluto and back but since these girl scouts were partially immortal they could withstand it more than Bianca and Nico.

But there partial immortality would help them for long. Now me and Zoë were moving fast when we were fighting but now when I moved you didn't even see me. The only other time I ever moved this fast was when Nyx pissed me off and I nearly killed her. I promised her and my father I would never use that speed again but I couldn't control my anger this time and I let loose.

I rushed towards Zoë grabbed an arrow heading towards me spun it around and threw it back at her. I threw it so hard it went clear through her left thigh and she dropped to a knee screaming in pain. Then I changed course and went towards Abigail and once I reached her I stabbed a hunting knife into her shoulder and pinned her on the ground. When I stood up I felt like I was being watched as I looked up to see all of the Olympians watching me intently.

I looked at Artemis and saw pure fury on her face and smiled an evil smile. Then looked back down at Abigail and screamed "Come save your hunter's Artemis i dare you to try!" and then made my aura flare even more than it already was. I saw her flash out and reappeared right in front of me.

"I will kill you boy!" she screamed her own aura flaring and she rushed at me. I ran back faster than her by a longshot and when we met in the middle all of the trees fell over and the hunters all flew backwards from the power of the blows. The capture the flag game had ended and the campers came to see me fighting Artemis with the hunters all sprawled out.

The other hunters went to help there sisters as the campers just looked on in shock. Artemis flashed backwards and when everyone saw her there jaws dropped. She looked like she had been attacked my a lawn mower as she had cuts everywhere a black eye and a broken nose. When they looked at me their jaws dropped even further as I was unscathed.

There was a flash behind Artemis as Ares popped out looking angry. "I'm going to kill you for disrespecting my cabin punk!" he yelled as he summoned his broadsword. I just rolled my eyes as I started to use one of the forbidden one of my powers. I started to gather a white energy in my hands and right as I shot it there was a bright flash in front of Ares.

When the light died down I saw my father standing in front of Ares with the energy caught in his hands and Chaos did he look angry.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

 **3rd person P.O.V.**

As this random man came and saved Ares life while glaring at Nathan everybody stepped back fearfully. Everybody including the Olympians felt how much power was in that blow as it was all energy. The man looked like an exact replica of Nathan with his tan skin and defined features. But the thing that made them all want to gasp in shock is how powerful his eyes seemed.

Nathan had the power that was hidden from all the people in the camp rolling off him in waves but it was nothing compared to the other man. Nathan had gathered up his aura and lowered it as to not kill the demigods as did his the man. But this man no matter how much he tried he couldn't hold it back as much as he was.

He looked at the campers and snapped his fingers leaving the 2 Olympians and the hunters there with them but the campers to Olympus. He then let go of some of the aura he was concealing. It nearly brought the Olympians to their knees and the hunters were on there knees.

" **WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT THAT ENERGY BEAM!"** as he yelled it felt like half universe was furious and technically it was. Nathan never even flinched as he looked at his father defiantly "Why. Did. You. Interfere." he said quite and dark. His father shook his head "You didn't answer my question boy." Order stated.

"And i'm not planning on it." Nathan said back angrily. "I don't want to fight you son but if I must i will." Order said sadly. Nathan shook his head now "Well it's either you move and let me kill the war god or I go through you." at this Order shook his head "You may try but you know you can't." but Nathan still stood defiantly and charged at his father.

 **Up on Olympus**

 **3rd person P.O.V.**

All of the gods were present upon Olympus including Hades. "Who is this boy and who is the man!" Zeus shouted angrily. Hades stepped forward "The boy's name is Nathaniel Jackson half brother to Perseus Jackson and son of Order brother to Chaos the creator. Nathaniel is on earth to help his brother fulfill the great prophecy then he is to return and finish his training to be the full creator of the universe." Zeus laughed at his brother as he said this.

"You expect me to believe a mear boy is more powerful than I!" Zeus yelled arrogantly. Hades looked at his brother like he is the dumbest immortal alive "Did you not see him take on Artemis!" Hades yelled. Zeus was taken aback by his brothers outburst but summoned his lightning bolt to his hand anyways.

"You dare yell at the king of the gods!?" Zeus roared. Poseidon then stood and slammed his trident onto the ground so hard it cracked the marble "SHUT UP!" Poseidon yelled. "We have one of the creators and his son about to destroy earth I think we should go break it up!" he pointed at the iris message and all the gods gasped at the destruction. The whole forest was obliterated and Order had his sword at Nathan's throat indicating he had of the Olympians flashed to the battlefield at that moment.

 **Back on the battlefield**

 **Nathan P.O.V.**

I. Am. Fucking. Furious! My father defeated me again even if I did make him work for it. I was sitting there glaring at my father as there was a bright flash 15 yards behind him. It was the damned Olympians with _Zeus_ in the lead. As soon as I saw him it just made me more angry than I already was. I looked at my father and a plan formed in my head as I smiled a evil smile.

My father saw my smile and tried to get ready and prepare for what I was going to do but he didn't catch on quick enough. I blasted my father 100 meters backwards through a couple trees with a ball of electricity then I charged at the Olympians. I went for Ares first and quickly sliced his achilles tendons so he was immobilized. I then felt 2 other powerful presances flashing themselves here.

I turned around and saw Nyx and Erebus standing there with their weapons ready. "I don't have time for this!" I yelled as I raised my hands forming a ball of pure energy much bigger than before. Just as I was going to hurl it at Nyx and Erebus it disappeared and I heard a voice in my head that held so much power that just a sound from him brought me to my knees.

I was told by my father and aunt that my grandfather had this affect because being so powerful so that was the only person I figured this could be. "You must control your anger in the future child as it could bring devastation to all of mankind. Order and Chaos may hold my most powerful domain but you my child when you gain that power you will surpass even me. I have blessed you and I have given you the power over the void I bid you farewell but heed my warning child. Your anger could kill all life forms and split the universe in two. Beware of your enemies as they know this as your fatal flaw. I had to help your father gain control over his anger personally but I believe that you can control it on your own."

I felt his powerful presence leave my mind and stood on shaky legs. Then I felt the fatigue of fighting a creator of the universe and summoning two beams of energy. My vision started to blur and I looked over at Nyx and said one word as I saw her angry face "Shit." and then I passed out.

 **The next day**

I woke up in a comfortable bed with someone having me sip on nectar. I opened my eyes and was blinded by the light so I closed them and let them adjust to the light. When they did I looked up to see Bianca looking at me with worry in her eyes till she saw me looking at her. Once she saw I was awake she hopped up and ran out of the room.

A few moments later she came in with an angry looking Nyx. Then the look that was on her face came back to me "Shit." I said once more. She walked straight up to me slapped me and then hugged me so hard I think she broke a couple ribs. "Do you know how stressed your father is right now?" I then remembered my fight with him and tried to stand. Two words for how that turned out 'Bad idea'. I would have fell over if Bianca hadn't caught me "don't worry he was watching you and most likely knows you are fine." then Bianca spoke "We need to go to the meeting in the big house Lady Nyx." she said and Nyx nodded.

Once we reached the big house and walked in the door we were met with a bunch of different fear filled eyes. "Chiron can you explain this prophecy to me?" I said to everyone's shock. "Yes it was.

' _Seven_ _shall go west to the goddess in chains,_

 _One shall be lost in the land without rain,_

 _The bane of Olympus shows the trail,_

 _Campers and hunters combined prevail,_

 _The Titan's curse must one withstand,_

 _And one shall perish by a parents hand.'_

I nodded as he finished reciting it as the gears in my head started turning. I figured that the bane of Olympus was the same monster from the first Titomancry. Obviously it was to be filled with hunters and campers. Also someone must hold up Atlas' burden and that may be the goddess in chains. But for everything else I was drawing a blank.

"So who is going on the quest then?" Chiron looked over at Zoë with a pointed glance "The one who received the prophecy wishes to not follow its saying. She wishes to only take the hunters of Artemis in other words." I nodded at the girls reasoning but I knew it would not work that way.

"You could try and take your girl scouts but it wouldn't work you must follow the lines of the prophecy." Zoë scowled at me. "The quest members will be Thalia Grace daughter of Zeus Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena and Bianca child of the unknown" but at that moment a Black staff appeared above her and Nicos heads. Everybody dropped to a knee and Chiron announced "All hail Bianca and Nico di angelo children of Hades god of the underworld!"

Everybody was looking at Bianca in shock and some in envy. "Well it seems Hades broke the pact as well." Chiron said quietly. "No he didn't he had placed these two in the Lotus Casino to preserve their lives." everyone looked at Percy and Annabeth.

"We got stuck in that place and we were there for a few hours and a week had passed." I nodded at that "Like I said preserve their lives." everybody nodded their heads at that. "Well the leader of the quest has chosen and will depart at sunrise." Chiron announced to the room as Percy stood. "Me Annabeth and Grover should be the ones on the quest! We were the ones that were searching for the two demigods in the first place!" he yelled.

"Im sorry but that is not how it works Percy." I said sadly as Bianca would be going on the quest. Percy looked at me and scowled at me "You can't talk you hid you were my brother from me!" he yelled angrily. I nodded "Yes I did but did I have a good reason for it?" he shut up after that.

After the little argument everybody went back to there cabins to turn in for the night.

 **The next afternoon**

We were all heading to the pavillion for lunch when I saw Percy drift out away from everybody and towards half blood hill. So I did what anyone would do and turned and followed him and saw him with a bag about to leave. "Well I figured you would try and follow them." I said as he spun on me and looked at me in shock for a minute before glaring at me. "Your not going to try and stop me?" he said with the glare still on his face but curiosity as well. I laughed a hearty laugh "No but I am going to come with you. Bianca is on that quest and I will keep you out of unnecessary trouble."

He nodded and I lightning traveled us to a museum where we heard a roar like a massive tiger as my eyes widened. "We need to find them and fast!" I yelled and he nodded. We started towards the middle of the museum as I felt my instincts kick in. I turned around and threw Percy out of the way just as a claws came crashing down from above onto me.

I heard a girl scream as it felt like my ribs cracked and my whole body shattered. The Nemean lion then took its paw off of me and ran at Percy. My whole world was spinning as I felt 4 gashes on my chest. I used my creation powers to make an amplified piece of ambroshia and a small glass of nectar. I was lucky I could still use my arms if not I could have died.

As I regained a small portion of energy I stood up on shaky legs. I looked over and Percy was holding his own but he was tiring fast. I figured since it was going o be awhile before I was fully rejuvenated I would have to use some powers that didn't take much out of me. So I shadow traveled over to Percy and joined the fight.

I already knew to aim for the lion's mouth so I yelled over to Percy who still hadn't noticed me. "Aim for its mouth that's where it is penetrable!" he nodded and went back to fighting the legendary monster. I wraped a shadow around it's hind legs and as it fell it roared just as expected.

I hopped backwards pulled out my bow and shot about 10 arrows into the top of its mouth in a second. Along with the hunters and Annabeth we put about 150 arrows in its maw in about 4 or 5 seconds. I looked up a them slightly impressed and gave them a nod. They gave me a slight nod in return.

As we all watched the lion deformed and left behind his coat of fur. I looked at the hunters "Go ahead and take it it's not quite my style. They shook their heads as did everyone else when it was offered to them and then an idea clicked in my head. I went and grabbed some wood from a broken presentation and created a metal barrel.

I threw the coat into the barrel and shot lightning into the barrel to light the wood "To Lady Artemis." I said slightly reluctant. The smoke billowed into the night and then all of a sudden it turned a grudging shade of silver.

I nodded my head at that and told everyone we need to leave. Just as I finished 12 skeletons raised from the ground. I groaned "What did you all do to piss off Hades this time around?" I said tiredly. They shook their heads "They were sent by the general I shadow traveled in there and saw him summon then" Bianca said and I nodded impressed.

"Ok well let's go." I said as I started to form shadow fire in my hand and shot it at the spartans then we turned and ran. Eventually we made it to a train station and went down into it. We were then searching for a train that heads west. But after searching for 30 minutes everyone was going give up but we saw a light around a corner like a fire.

As we reached he light a wave of heat passed over all of us and Apollo stood there. "Well I guess you kids need a train west huh? Well there's one right there." we turned and in the place of the train that was previously there was a train named sunwest railways. We all turned back around to hank him but he was gone along with the fire like there was never anyone there.

We walked to the train and went in and saw there were a bunch of super cars in there. "I call the lambo." Percy said as he walked to it and everyone chose a car a slept in them. Just as I was about to go to sleep there was a slight flash next to me. "Yes what can I help you with Apollo."

"For a started call me fred here as Zeus doesn't like it when we interfere with mortal quests. For second you will call me Lord Apollo and I came here with a warning. If you ever attack my sister again I don't care how powerful you are I will have you killed." he said threateningly as I opened one of my eyes.

I looked at him and saw he was being serious "Well if you can keep her on a leash I won't have to nearly kill her. He nodded "But thank you for trying to help her anyways." he said sincerely as I nodded. "No matter how mad I am I must help as it was a request by my grandfather himself." I said as Apollo paled and flashed out quickly. After he left I drifted of to sleep and entered a dream state. I was shocked the primordials were the only people who were powerful enough to force me into a dream.

I heard an evil laughter that sounded like nails on a chalkboard but ancient like older than the gods ancient. "Yes child because I am the father of the elder gods." and I immediately knew this was Kronos titan of time. "Wow your a quick one." he laughed "What do you want Kronos?" I said darkly.

"Oh I just wanted to see the all powerful Nathaniel Jackson brother to Perseus Jackson." he stated smugly "Well you see me but that's not all your here for is it?" I said with power in my voice. "No I wanted to tell you that there is a spot for you and everyone you care for in my army." he said radiating the power of 3 gods combined and I was shell shocked. He shouldn't have his much power already.

He laughed a dark laugh "Well my offer still stands but I will let you think on it for awhile child." he said as I woke in a cold sweat. I looked around wildy and saw it was morning and Bianca was standing outside of the Range Rover I slept in. She looked at me worriedly "Are you okay Nathan?" I nodded "Yeah just a bad dream." I replied truthfully. She didn't seem fully satisfied but nodded anyways.

After i got out of the car I saw I was the last awake "It's about time you woke up _boy_." I glared a her and she flinched. "Let's get moving" Zoë said. ' _This is going to be fun'_ I thought bitterly as we all walked out of the train and got back on our way.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

 **3rd person P.O.V.**

After we left the train station we saw we were in mexico. "Wow we came a long way." Annabeth said as Nathan nodded "Yes we had help from the sun god." he said. They kept on there way throughout mexico and were thinking on where to head next. Eventually they figure they should stop to get something to eat. So once they found a cafe they split up as some went to get cloths and others for food.

Once they met back up Grover suddenly collapsed and was muttering 'food' over and over again. Nathan looked at Percy "Summon some water?" and Percy knew what he was thinking. He summoned some water and dumped it on Grover and he shot up. He was looking around wildly as if looking for something important. "What are you looking for satyr?" Nathan questioned.

"The aura of Pan its near!" Grover shouted. Nathan concentrated for a few moments and then his eyes snapped open. "Everybody move! Now!" and then he created a barrier and threw them out of the way just as a Erymanthian Boar charged out of the trees. He spun out of the way quickly "We can't kill it, it is help being sent to us by Pan." he said as Nathan nodded. As the boar charged him again he jumped up and landed on its back.

He created an apple out of thin air and waved it in front of the boars face. And soon after he had the boar under complete control. "Alright everyone hop on we will ride him as far as he'll take us." everybody nodded as they got onto his cramped back and they rode off on the boars back.

 **2 hours later**

 **Nathan P.O.V.**

After 2 hours of pure torture and how cramped it was on the boar we finally reached our destination. The boar took us to Gila Claw, Arizona and we got of as he came to a stop. "This is as far as the boar shall go" Zoë said ominously. After everyone was off the boar we all started walking west again.

Some time later we reached a junkyard randomly placed in the desert with nothing around for miles. ' _The land without rain'_ I thought bitterly. Now you may be thinking 'You're powerful you should be able to define fate.' and yes I am powerful but not that powerful. The only beings that are out of fates grasp are the primordials, my father, aunt, and grandfather.

With that happy note I spoke "We need to pass through here but don't touch anything." I said looking at everyone. They nodded as we started our journey through the maze of junk. After about 20 minutes we reached the other side "Ok that wasn't to b-" and I was cut off by rummaging in the junkyard. I groaned "Who took what?" I asked slightly angry as I connected eyes with all six of them before I reached Bianca.

As I looked at her she looked down and I sighed "What did you take?" I asked as everyone looked at her shocked. "Why did you fuc-" Thalia started to yell as I made a shadow form over her mouth. "I only took this statue of my father for Nico, it's the only one he doesn't have." she said holding up a little figurine of Hades.

Behind me there was a loud crash as I spun around. There was a 50 foot automaton that looked alot like Talos. "Oh no." was all I got out as Talos swung his sword down at us. We all turned and jumped out of the way of the massive blade. As we stood I started to concentrate and felt 12 pairs of eyes watching specifically but pushed passed it and then opened my eyes for a sight to behold.

My whole body was covered head to toe in Shadow Fire. I tried to gather it into balls in my hands but it didn't work. My powers are overlapping each other again and when that happens… it's not good. When I say overlapping I mean one that I don't have full control over is trying to work with my other ones.

When my grandfather talked to me he said that he helped my father control his anger and it made my father more powerful. The anger that me and my father carrie is so strong that it on its own could split mars in half. It could be considered a godlike being inside another godlike being. But that isn't the full point the thing that is bad is that my anger controls my most powerful points and if you control those you control your whole essence.

Right now my shadow fire is trying to come out but it activated my Energy beam as well. At this point there's only one thing I can do pray to my father and aunt to stop the world from being destroyed. ' _Father it's happening again I need a bubble of energy and I need off this world.'_ I prayed. ' _Ok my child.'_ my aunt replied and this made me angry as my father is pry still angry from our fight.

My father had always done this and it was always at the worst times as well. As my anger overcame me and a black bubble of energy covered me it dissipated as fast as it appeared. I was dispersing my aunts power! I tried so hard to focus but just as I was going to release my power and eradicate everyone on earth and earth itself a single thought stopped me.

' _I believe you can overcome it yourself my child'_ my grandfather's voice reminded me. ' _You will not only surpass your father and aunt but me as well'_. If I could be stronger than my grandfather I will make sure it happens. I have no lust for power but lust to show my father I am a warrior not a cowered in the shadows.

I came out of my trance and saw the darkness around me spreading along with my aura surpassing a primordials. I looked at the battlefield to see everyone looking at me in shock of my aura. This just made me more angry as I didn't want attention for my power but for my morals. You can call it selfish and arrogant but it's not as it is simply wanting to impress my father.

I focused on my grandfather's words and focused my rage and reduced the destruction in the beam and shot it at the fake Talos. As the Energy beam shot out it was covered in Shadow Fire so it had an eerie black glow to it. Talos fell over on to its side making the ground shake as the light died out from its eyes.

I looked around at the eyes of everyone as I saw two pairs missing. I looked to where Talos fell and saw Zoe crying and on her knees as it seemed Phoebe had Talos fall on her to save Zoe. she then stood and spun on me with immense anger in her eyes hunting knives drawn. "It's your fault that stupid automaton fell on her _boy_!"

Surprisingly I didn't get angry when she called me boy it was as if I had more control over my anger. "I dont think thats so Hunter." I said as she charged at me "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" she screamed. I dodged and weaved through her strikes and when one was going to hit me I drew a hunting knife and parried it.

"This will end now!" I yelled at her as I quickly disarmed her and sweapet her legs out from under her. I seathed my hunting knives "I understand that my rage nearly overcame me and that I still can't fully control it but that is not my fault. It took my father Order centuries to master his and that was the help of my grandfather Helix."

She went to interrupt but i kept talking "And whether I liked or disliked you fellow hunter I wanted no harm to come to her but it was part of the prophecy." I said sadly. She looked at me and glared hard but then sighed and looked down "Let's get moving." she said emotionally. I nodded as I created a Mazda 6 for us to ride in.

We all got into it and Zoe drove us west even more. Eventually we reached the Hoover Dam and got out to get things to eat. While we were walking on the to of the Dam 5 spartacus popped out of the ground. I rolled my eyes as I figured we dealt with these things already "I don't have the patience." I whispered to myself as I raised a hand while walking forward.

I concentrated as a small ball of Shadow Fire hit everyone of the spartacus dissolving them. "I thought you couldn't control your powers?" Percy questioned. I looked at everyone as they looked on apprehensively "I cant that was only a fraction of my power over Shadow Fire. My full could most likely cover a whole continent."I said.

As I took another look around and saw the apprehensive looks turned to looks of fear. "Oh." was all Percy said as he looked at me slightly fearful but more so impressed. I turned on my heels as we went into the Hoover Dam for our original reason, to get food.

About an hour and a half later we left the Hoover Dam and set off again. "We are going to head to San Francisco before Mount Tam." Zoe said and then Percy's head shot up. "You knew where we are going the whole time!?" he questioned angrily. "Give her a break she's had it hard." I whispered and his head snapped to me but he nodded.

The ride to the beach was silent the whole way there with a heavy tension. Once we reached the beach Zoe explained that we were here for Nereus to get an answer. As she was explaining the plan i closed my eyes and gathered the shadows near him. I made the shadows wrap around him and hold him still. "Nathan are you even listening to me?" Zoe said angrily as I opened my eyes.

"No I was capturing our target." I said truefully and pointed at him. "Ah I see not bad for a _boy_." Zoe said with grudging respect. We all started to head over to Nereus as he struggled with the shadows spitting a string of curse words. I quickly covered his mouth with a shadow "Now if I remove this will you not cuss like that again?" he quickly nodded.

As I removed his shadow over his mouth he looked at all of us "Okay one question per capture." he said like a businessman. Zoe stepped forward "What was the monster Lady Artemis was seeking?" I shook my head as I knew that answer and would tell them if asked. "Well that's easy but let me go first before I answer." he said as I released him from his shadow bonds.

"Turn around and look in the lake" he said before darting off. We went to the end of the shore line and saw a half serpent half cow in the water "Moooooo?" it seemed to ask. "This is the Ophiotaurus the bane of the gods." I introduced the deadly creature. "That is the bane of the gods?" Percy asked.

"No it's entrails are Percy." a new voice sounded. We turned and saw a lean young adult with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes with defined features ' _so he's a son of Hermes'_ I thought. "Luke?" Thalia and Annabeth said at the same time. "Hi Thalia, seems being in a pine tree doesn't change you much at all."

Thalia blushed as Luke turned to me like he knew of me in many more ways than one and was on full alert. ' _So he must not be dumb and might be pretty good with that sword'_ I thought to myself. "Our master has contacted you hasn't he?" he asked me as I nodded. "Well he would like to know your answer." he stated as if it was a simple decision which it was for me.

I walked towards him and stuck out my hand but he seemed wary of returning the gesture but did anyways. "I will be sticking with the gods but I must say the offer was awfully tempting." I said sarcastically. As I said this he hopped backwards and pulled his sword "Well I like your style." I said as there was a green flash behind him and out popped 250 monsters.

"I'll take this guy you all deal with the monsters!" I yelled back at all of them while keeping my eyes trained on this guy Luke. His stance was almost flawless except for one part, he seemed weakend. "Well let get on with this then shall we." I stated and charged but was surprised at his speed. Me and him met in a massive clash of sparks and a mighty clang that could be heard throughout the battlefield. ' _Well this may be a good fight'_ I thought excited for the fight to come.

 **A.N: Sorry for missing a day or two i've been busy but I should be back on a normal basis now.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

 **Nathan P.O.V.**

As Luke and I were fighting sword to sword his companions were fighting the monsters with haste. There were plenty of monsters to fight and enough for them to be flanked from behind. Zoe was a sight to be seen she was moving like a blur of pure silver as she let all of her anger out on the monsters in front of her.

"Your good with that sword of yours kid." Luke complimented me throughout strikes like he wasn't even struggling which he wasn't. I was holding back trying to observe Luke but something in me snapped. I wasn't even mad and had no reason to be but it was as if someone flipped the wrong switch and I blew up right then.

I sped up and soon Luke couldn't keep up as he got a gash on his thigh, ribs, and cheek while being disarmed and legs sweeped out from under him. This all happened in a matter of seconds and Luke was stunned no one should be that fast. I was able to bring my anger back down and see what I did.

When I looked around I saw that my powers did not come out and then I looked at Luke and my eyes widened. Luke looked like he had 100 angry cats attack him but I knew my anger only had a few seconds. I was shocked as I doubted that my father could even do that.

' _You are correct my child I do much more than that. When I was a young creator I fought in a war and had an anger sprout just like you did. I took on 10,000 soldiers and they were all dead within minutes.'_ my father said in my mind. I am mad at my father because he was coming out of nowhere to talk to me. ' _What the hell is an anger sprout'_ I asked father.

' _You have comensed your anger training the same training I had when I had to master mine. I figured you wouldn't start it as soon as you did. Your anger sprouts will get stronger each time so take haste Nathaniel.'_ he finished. ' _Wait! That didn't answer my question!'_ I yelled in my mind to myself.

As I came out of my dream like state I saw Luke had disappeared and there were about 75 monsters left so I joined the fight. A few minutes later the monsters were all reduced to monster dust and we headed towards Mount Tam. We went back to our car and once we were seated I felt a glare on the back of my head.

I turned around to see Thalia glaring at me and groaned mentally. "Yes daughter of Zeus? Can I help you?" I asked as she glared harder at me. "Yeah what's up with all your damn blank outs? We could have captured Luke and-" now I was starting to get angry so I interrupted her.

"Do what huh? Force him onto our side just for him to turn again? He is an enemy now and if you can't accept that then you might as well join him and die with him." I stated darkly as I reached downwards to my sword on my waist. She groweld and reached for her mace as a loud angry voice yelled at us. "Will you two stop acting like children and lets get through this quest already!" Annabeth yelled.

This slightly shocked me as she has been relatively quiet through the whole quest. Although I nodded but before I sent one more steely glare at Thalia. After awhile we reached the base of Mount Tam. "Were here." Zoe said back to us as we all got out of the car. We left the can and climbed the mountain till we reached the garden of Hesperides.

I closed my eyes and concentrated and sensed a tree of some sort with immense power rolling off of it and I strong presence around it. I figured this was Landon and the Apples of Immortality. Then I felt four presences and opened my eyes slowly. I looked at Zoe "Here they come." I stated as if she was a lost puppy.

Then four shadows started forming humanoid figures in front of us. Then four beautiful woman formed in front of us but all had glares on there faces. Then Zoe stepped forward "Sisters-" she started but got interrupted "We see no sister but just a hunter and demigods." she stated coldly. Zoe looked down but then connected eyes with her sister "We need to see father." she said calmly.

Then the sisters laughed "Well you may if you can pass Landon!" one shouted as they disappeared and Landon rose. "We need to move i'll distract him you all need to get moving." they looked at me weirdly even while knowing my background. "Your gonna take on Landon single handedly and not kill him?" Annabeth asked as everyone's eyes widened.

' _Sometimes I wish children of Athena were dumb'_ I thought angrily. "Yes Annabeth now get going." I said as I tried to restrain my anger. But even then they all left even though it was hesitant as I looked at Landon the legendary monster only bested by Hercules. ' _Ok well i've wanted a good fight so here it is'_ I thought.

Landon leaned downward ready to pounce as I did the same and then our legs tensed and we sprang at each other. Now don't get me wrong but I knew he'd be a good fight but not that fast. He swiped his massive paw at me with incredible speed and I was mid air with no shadows near me but I thought of shadow traveling away anyways.

I tensed for pain but I only felt myself hit the ground as I opened my eyes. I had shadow traveled away and I didn't know how but then it clicked.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Nyx and I were both in the training arena practicing my shadow powers and she was teaching me how to pull shadow to my person of choice. "Now usually your powers just like your fathers can go off of emotions so lets try those first. I nodded my head excitedly as I wanted more power to show my father I can be like him._

 _She had me get angry, sad, urgent, scared and mor but nothing worked. "Well child you might have to unlock this power once you grow and it could open as soon as you NEED it to. I nodded as me and Nyx went back to training with weapons and normal powers._

 _ **End of flashback**_

I figured that I finally had unlocked this power and thought there may be more. But quickly dispersed that thought as I turned to see Ladon smack me with his tail and send me flying. I groaned as I rolled when I hit the floor but hopped up mid roll. I glared at the dragon and charged.

As I got close he swiped at my head but I ducked and slid under him and sliced his back ankles. I then hopped up and got on his back and started climbing to his head. I started forming a bunch of lightning in my hand in the shape of a ball. Then I reached his head and slammed the ball into his skull making him twitch and pass out.

I then ran up the hill to see everyone fully engaged in battle. I saw Percy, Bianca, and Zoe fighting Atlas. While Thalia and Annabeth were fighting Luke near the edge of the cliff and he looked exhausted. I looked to my left slightly and saw Artemis under the sky holding the weight. I looked back at Atlas to see him throw Zoe back into a wall most likely killing her.

I looked at Percy as he looked at Artemis and he looked like he made up his mind so I made mine up as well. I followed him over to Artemis and heard "-nyways just give me the sky." he said as he started to climb under. "How about you help Artemis fight Atlas and i'll take the sky?" he looked at me strangely. "But you can beat him on your own why not just do that?" he said as I shook my head at him.

"Yes I could brother but someone has to hold the sky and I don't want you to take it so I will." I said. He went to speak but I held up a hand and gave him a look that said 'later'. I climbed under the sky and grabbed a hunting knife and sliced her chains. I then stood as she rolled out from under the sky.

It was the heaviest thing I have ever lifted and it was so painful my vision became blurry. But I looked on as I went to a knee to make it less painful. I saw Atlas and Bianca exchanging blows but he swept out her legs with a fainted blow to her ribs. I wanted to yell as he went to impale her and was going to let go of the sky to save her but I knew I couldn't and got angry.

I wasn't angry at Atlas or Artemis or anyone but myself. I was angry at myself because I couldn't save somebody I care about. I had failed at being powerful enough to save someone and got beaten by the stupid air. My anger fueled my power and if she died I will blow the Earth to pieces. But just as he brought his spear down Artemis blocked the strike.

"You shall not HARM A MAIDEN!" she screamed angrily. She threw flurry after flurry of blows at Atlas and was pushing him back towards me ' _be ready'_ she spoke in my mind. She let him sweep her legs out and when he went to impale her she moved grabbed the shaft and flipped him straight towards me.

As he was coming towards me I got ready to move quickly. Time slowed as my instincts kicked in and I let go of the sky. I reached out and grabbed him by the back of his armour and stopped him under the sky and moved out from under the sky. I looked at him as he roared in anger just as I wanted to.

You probably want to know why i'm angry, Bianca's alive and we had won. I was angry as I had been bested by an Olympian I had already beat before. I looked at Artemis as she was sitting over Zoe's limp body. After their conversation Artemis had put Zoe in the stars as the constellation The Huntress.

After that I Shadow Traveled everyone to Olympus right outside the throne room. We walked inside and Artemis walked to her throne. We were all surprised when Thalia joined the Hunters but didn't ask her about it. The Olympians were told of the whole quest as they looked at me in shock.

Athena was about to ask a question but was interrupted as there was a white portal opened in the middle of the room. "Olympians I came here to talk with you for a quick moment." My father's voice said from in front of us as I started to fume. Bianca walked up to me and grabbed my hand and shook her head as I instantly calmed.

Then my father looked at us "But without the prying ears." then he put up a bright white barrier so that no one could hear them. But I could hear as I had the same power and listened in. "I need you to watch over my son. His anger has been out of control and he is as well." he said as they nodded and said they would.

This made me almost do a mixture of blow Olympus into tiny pieces or cry my eyes out. My father the man who birthed me and brought me to the world didn't trust me. But the only thing I felt is ever so slightly restrained anger. I slowly let go of Bianca's hand and made the barrier diapers.

My father spun on me and glared at me "What do you think your doing boy!" he yelled at me. I just scowled at him and he turned his back on me _again_. "Heed my words and follow my advice." he said as he was about to leave but was stopped by _my_ voice a voice that wanted blood. "Don't. Even. Move." I said dangerously.

When he turned around all he got was a hard hook to the face. His head snapped to the side and he stumbled from the force as people in the room gasped. "Don't you dare say im unstable and act like you aren't the reason for it! You left me to Nyx because you wanted a daughter and you didn't even act like my father! Every time we were near the Primordials you acted like you cared but when it was just you and me you ignored me! YOU LEFT ME! YOU ABANDONED ME!" I screamed in his face.

I was radiating so much power that even the gods were sweating from it. When I went to punch him again he grabbed my hand and twisted my arm and I went to a knee. "Don't you DARE yell at me child! I left you because you were pathetic and you didn't deserve to be my heir! YOU ARE JUST A BOY!" he yelled back and I snapped.

I looked at the ground and slowly stood "What did you just call me?" I said so quiet he could barely hear me. "You heard me bo-" he didn't get to finish as I grabbed him by the throat and raised him off the ground. "DON'T EVER CALL ME A BOY!" I screamed as I threw him into the marble floor and one huge crack appeared.

I drew my sword as he stood and drew his as we ran at each other. We clashed and when we did the was a shockwave so powerful that it blew up the floor below us and blasted everyone back. I started to form energy in my hand and it was so much it could make a god evaporate from the power.

As Order and I were forming energy I looked the pathetic excuse for a man in the eyes. "Grandfather talked to me and said I had the potential to surpass him you and aunt Chaos. I will not deny my grandfathers WILL!" I screamed as I shot the energy beam that was twice the size of my fathers.

Just before they collided me and him disappeared with the beams and were in the middle of the universe. They collided and we both flew backwards and disappeared again. When we reappeared we kept flying and hit two different walls. I shot up with my Hunting knives in hand as my father was still down.

I ran at him as he was trying to stand and heard people yelling for me to stop but I kept going. I kicked him in the kneecap as he stood making him fall again. "You don't want me to be you heir then that's fine I never wanted the power. I just wanted you to notice me as your son but I will take your domains anyways." I said dangerously as his eyes widened.

"You wouldn-" he started but I interrupted him with a hand over his face. But as I was going to take his domain's I felt my instincts kick in. I kneed him in the face and turned and saw it was black as I caught it but it made me slide back. I looked up and saw 11 pairs of angry eyes looking at me.

"WHAT WERE YOU ABOUT TO DO?!" my aunt yelled at me. And I glared at them all but when I got to Nyx and Erebus what I saw broke my heart. For the first time I saw a Primordial look at me with despair and fear. But I looked back at Chaos and glared at her harder. " I was going to kill that bastard." I said but the fates chose that this wasn't enough for me and this was about to get even worse.

 **A.N: THIS IS IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!**

 **Now I am making this story take a random change for better or worse. The way that the next chapter plays out you may like or it might piss you off. But just know I am making it the way I am so there can be a sequel to this story. Thanks for the amazing support! 3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Disclaimer:I own nothing but the plot**

 **3rd person P.O.V.**

As Nathan and Chaos were having a glaring contest everyone looked at Nathan in shock. He had just taken on one of the most powerful beings in the world and defeated him. Everyone knew he was strong but not that strong. Then not even five minutes after he is having a glaring contest with another all powerful being.

"YOU WERE GOING TO WHAT!?" Chaos yelled at Nathan. "He deserved it! You should've let me finish!" Nathan yelled back power rolling off both of them in waves. "You were about to use a power even forbidden from you grandfather!" she yelled back. "I dont care anymore. That bastard deserves whatever comes his way. He should have to rot in the void." Nathan said darkly.

"Why! Why the sudden change!? Your father cares for yo-" Chaos was interrupted "He cares for me?! What the fuck are you talking about! All I have ever wanted was him to notice me and all he has done is **PUSH ME AWAY!** " Nathan said he aura making the Olympians look like a speck of dust.

"Just leave child. You are not welcome here. I Chaos hereby banish you from the world of creators." Chaos said as Nathan just go more angry. Nathan took a deep breath and looked at all of them "You have made an enemy today. I will not forget what has happened and I will receive my revenge." Nathan stated dangerously before he disappeared.

As soon as he left everyone's mood went downcast. "He is gone Order you may get up now." Chaos said aloud. Order slowly stood and had tears in his eyes like others in the room. "Why? Why did we do this?" Nyx said distressed. "He has to learn how to control his anger Nyx. this is not easy but it must be done. He said his grandfather talked t him and told him that he will surpass even him." Order said.

"And I don't doubt it for a second." Chaos said proudly. "Yes neither do I but must we make him bitter towards us for him to just control his anger." Nyx said sadly. "Yes my dear we must. His anger is his greatest power and if he gains full control over it he will be able to create several universes double the size of the one we are in." Order said as everyone's eyes widened.

"But his power could turn him into a enemy of the universe. His anger is the reason he was able to defeat me today. Although I was not using my full power he still may have beat me even if I was." he said as everyone's jaws dropped again. "This is the reason for this. We will have another giant war commence and we will have Gaia make him choose to kill us in revenge or make peace with us." Order stated.

 **Nathan P.O.V.**

As I shadow traveled back onto earth I flashed to my mother's apartment. I needed comfort, it felt like half of my body was torn away from me. I knocked on the door "Coming!" my mother's voice yelled. Just the sound of her voice cheered me up and made me happier than I was. She opened the door and her eyes lit with happiness before she saw my eyes and immediately pulled me into her apartment.

"What's wrong honey?" she said but by the tone of her voice I could tell she already knew. I looked at her with hurt in my eyes "You knew. You knew what was going to happen but didn't tell me!" I yelled my sadness turning to anger again. She looked at me with shocked but pleading eyes and went to speak but I raised a hand and calmed myself "I don't want to know. Don't contact me." I said darkly.

-LineBreak-

I then shadow traveled out of the apartment and went back to Olympus. I had a plan but I didn't know if it would work but I guess I don't necessarily have a choice. As I reached the throne room doors I heard the gods stop yelling from the inside. I pushed the massive door open "Hello." I said simply but it sounded like I was going to vaporise everything on the planet.

"I know what you saw was shocking but I am here to tell you all a plan I have." I said looking at the Olympians not even looking at the campers who were looking at me with shock. "Only you not them." I stated pointing at the campers which seemed to anger them. They soon all dispersed and I looked back at the Olympians and narrowed my eyes.

"I am about to ask something of you all like a favor." I stated frowning not liking my plan at all. "Well as your face says you don't like the favor so why would we?" Athena asked from her throne. I looked at her "I never said you would now did I?" I asked as they nodded. "Well the favor I ask of you all is to erase me from the campers minds save for a few." I said.

They looked at me shocked till Ares stood and waved his hand "My kids forgot." he said. Everyone shook their heads at him but then Poseidon asked the question I didn't want them to ask. "Why?" he asked as I sighed and looked at him sadly then I went on to explain what happened after we disappeared leaving out the part with my mother.

Zeus stood in outrage "You cannot be aloud to live _boy_! Your far to powerful!" he hollered. I straightened "Do you wish to challenge me?" I questioned dangerously releasing part of my aura. He paled and quickly sat as everyone then waved their hands erasing the children's memories of me.

"Thank you. All of you. But do know when the time is right I will put there memories back." I told them and they nodded. "Also I left 6 children's memories with them. They are Bianca De Angelo, Perseus Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, and Grover Underwood. These children will play a massive part in future events. Good day Olympians." I said my farwells.

As I left the throne room I appeared on half blood hill with all the kids memories I left. "I must be quick because I have a deadline. I will put it short I have erased the campers memories of me. Now let me finish. I am going to leave yours as I trust you all. I must leave I will be back." I finished and they went to speak but shadow traveled them all back to there cabins save for one.

I turned to Bianca as I wanted to speak to her. "Look I want to tell you i'm sor-" I was interrupted with a fist to my face. "How are you gonna jus-" now it was my turn to interrupt her. I stood stepped forward and kissed her. I didn't give her enough time to kiss back and stepped back and looked at her sadly "Like I said. Im sorry." I said before shadow traveling across the world to antarctica.

-LineBreak-

I had done everything in the past few hours unconsciously but while conscious. But for lack of better words I was being controlled by a unknown force. But as soon as I got close to a temple like structure the force disappeared. " _I wish you good luck child. This is where your destiny begins."_ my grandfather's voice spoke in my mind.

I walked into the structure and saw 2 staircases leading up to the roof and down to the basement. Then the unconscious feeling told me to go up so I did. Once I climbed the stairs for a few minutes I reached the top. The place looked like it had been abandoned and just as I was going to go to the basement my instincts kicked in.

I turned and saw a black blur moving towards me. As he reached me I sidestepped grabbed his wrist and flipped them over my shoulder. Unexpected enough they landed on there feet and swept my feet out from under me. I landed hard on my back and felt a blade under my neck. "Your grandfather was right. You have a long way to go." females voice said.

My eyes snapped open and I saw a beautiful woman standing above me. She was my age and had long caramel hair and twinkling black eyes with white specks in them. Just like Chaos' eyes and she smiled "Yes I have eyes similar to your Chaos'." she stated as my eyes widened. "How do you know-" she interrupted me "-what your thinking? I don't." she stated.

"Who are you and how do you know my grandfather?" I asked dangerously and she laughed a hearty laugh then she glared at me and pushed her hunting knife further into my neck. "You are not in a place to ask questions _boy_." she said back dangerously. Then it was my turn to laugh "Well obviously you dont know me then. I'm not one to follow the rules or to do the obvious." I said smiling a charming smile.

She laughed "You can't seduce m-" but I interrupted her with a blast of electricity. I stood and dusted off my clothes "Trust me I don't want to." I said truthfully. But when I turned she was just grinning ear to ear. "I guess you were right again Helix." she said so quiet I barely heard her. "Wait you really know my grandfather?" I asked shocked.

"Yup." she said while popping the P. "Ok well that still doesn't answer my question." I said still on high alert ready for another fight. "Well first you need to relax and i'll give you my story." she said as I went to create a house over us but she stopped me. "Why would I make the guest make the house?" she said condusing me till she waved her hand and a house formed over us.

Now you may be confused on who this woman is and why she has creation powers. Her name is Emory Folks and she was Chaos' first champion. She was the first mortal in the universe to match the power of 2 primordials. She was to be Chaos' heir but she didn't want the responsibility. So she set off and Chaos' never found her. No one did.

To say I was shocked would be a huge understatement. I put on an emotionless mask "So that must mean your Emory then." I asked knowing her. She nodded impressed "Haven't been called that for some time. Your father must have kept you well informed Nathaniel." when she talked about my father I started to get angry.

She saw this and looked at me curiously "Why so hot headed bout your dad?" she asked. I calmed myself "It's nothing now why am I here." she looked at me amused "Well I don't know if the people you hung with let things slide that easy but I don't. So i'll ask again. Why so hot headed bout your dad?" she asked again.

I glared at her but she smirked back "Kid just cause you got one hit off doesn't mean you can take me." she said smugly. "I had a falling out with the primordials. All of them." I said darkly. She just nodded her head "Ok well your grandfather came into contact with me and asked for me to train you." she said wounding my pride.

I stood and looked her in the eyes "So your trying to say you can beat me?" I asked. "No. I know I can." she said arrogantly. She was starting to piss me off "Well how about we test that?" I said as we walked outside. "Well kid you got guts i'll give that to you. But I thought your _daddy_ woulda thought you better Nate." she said.

She was trying to make me angry and it was working. If she kept it up I would snap again just like with my father. ' _Come on Nathan you can control the anger.'_ I thought to myself. I breathed in and out calming myself "Come on! Or are you going to take all day calming yourself pisshead."

She kept pushing and she was winning. She was bringing my anger out. "Stop! You don't know what your going to unleash!" she rolled her eyes. "Yeah ok daddy's boy." she said arrogantly again. I started to form and energy beam in my hand but this one it was different. It looked like the universe was all piled into it.

I screamed and shot it at her as her eyes widened. "They all blessed you. That can't be. It's impossible. No boy of your age can hold so much power!" she yelled at me. I glared at her hard "The impossible is always possible. Its just waiting for the right person to come and make it so." I said angrily.

She smiled and looked at the sky "Yes that is true but there is something even your father doesn't know about me. Helix blessed me in order to train you!" she yelled flaring her aura. "Well it's time to see who's more powerful." I said darkly. "Before we start the first training session I have a prophecy that your grandfather wanted me to tell you about." she said.

" _My grandson shall shun_

 _But tis' will not be done_

 _He shall be trained by thy forgotten heir of Chaos_

 _And he will commence one mighty face-off_

 _The two time saviour of earth should rise or fall_

 _But will always be the best of all"_ she said slowly.

"So that is explaining now. Also what will happen in the future" I stated questioningly. She nodded "Yes now you see why I must train you harder than ever before." I nodded my head and pulled out my sword and pointed it at her. "But for the record I still think i'm going to pummel you. I said as she smiled "Not even close Nathan." she said and we charged.

 **A.N: sorry for the hella long break. I had no clue how to continue the story but now I have the rest of it all planned out. See ya!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

 **3rd person P.O.V.**

Once again just like years ago there was a handsome boy and beautiful woman moving like blurs in the middle of a round platform. The platform was atop a large temple in Antarctica with a large amount of mist covering the surrounding area. The two figures were at the top of the massive temple on an outdoor arena. They seemed to be fighting hunting knives V.S. sword and the figure using hunting knives seemed to be getting pushed back.

"Well seems you've gotten better huh kid?" a females voice sounded from one of the figures. "Yeah I guess so." a males voice responded these people were Nathan Jackson son of Order and Emory Folks champion of Chaos and Helix. These were both incredibly powerful people and together could maybe take on Chaos and Order. The woman Emory was training the boy Nathan as his grandfather asked it of her. So they have been training together for about a year now and he has progressed a lot.

He still doesn't have full control over his anger but has gotten much better. As for weapons he has even improved his swordsmanship along with his swiftness with hunting knives. He told Emory all that had happened to him before he met her and she felt sorry for the kid. She and him grew close and they felt like brother and sister. The only person Nathan had ever had to help him with his forbidden powers was Chaos and even Emory helps more than Chaos.

Emory knew what she must do and where she must send Nathan but she also knew she would watch over him on his journey. She knew of the secret that the primordials were holding from Nathan and figured it would help but it was still cruel. "Ok Nathan that's enough. You're ready kid. Come over here so I can fill you in." Emory said as Nathan smiled at her. "Ok what's up." he said. Emory looked at him and didn't see the boy she had found a year ago she saw a man.

"There was a prophecy whilst you've been gone and it was given to the girl Annabeth and it was

' _You shall delve in the darkness of the endless maze,_

 _The dead, the traitor, and the lost one raise._

 _You shall rise or fall by the ghost king's hand,_

 _The child of Athena's final stand._

 _Destroy with a hero's final breath,_

 _And lose a love to worse than death."_ she recited.

"So _the dead shall rise_ thats where im in the prophecy." Nathan said thoughtfully but he also had a frown on his face. Emory saw this and looked at him curiously "What's wrong kid?" she asked. "I… I don't know if i'm ready." he said sadly and Emory looked at him incredulously "Wha-" she started but he interrupted her. "I don't know if they'll accept me back." he restated as Emory looked at him shocked "Why wouldn't they?" she asked. "Because I barely even gave them an explanation as to why or where im going." he said sadly.

Emory looked at him definitely "Do you really think that?" she asked as he nodded. "Well then they wouldn't be true friends neither would Bianca." she said as he perked up. "Ok fine but where are the in the prophecy so far?" Nathan questioned. She looked him in the eyes "at the end and in about five minutes they will be fighting an army of monsters." she said emotinosly. Nathan franticly stood "What! I need to go!" he yelled. "Yes you mist and will but I must tell you one more prophecy." Emory said sadly.

" _My grandson shall shun,_

 _But tis' will not be done._

 _He comes after thy affair,_

 _And he shall be thou heir._

 _The saviour of earth should rise or fall,_

 _But will always be the best of all."_ She recited again.

 **Nathan P.O.V.**

I shivered as I know the prophecy for earth and that means… I can't think about that now. I looked at her defiantly "When I first spoke with my grandfather he said I have potential. He said I could surpass even him. I will stick with his words. I will not let the fates hold me back." I said. She nodded impressed as I turned around and shadow traveled to the outskirts of camp. The place didn't look different at all but had an eerie feeling to it now.

It all seemed kind of peaceful until the roar of battle started. There was the sound of metal clashing and demigods screaming in pain as I shadow traveled on top of a tree near the battle. I looked over the battlefield to see everyone fighting furiously. I saw Percy and Annabeth fighting off monster after monster. Then I saw Thalia with the Hunters in the trees and Grover with tree Nymphs playing his reed pipes. Then I saw Bianca and Nico fighting a horde of monsters.

They seemed to be emitting the power of a minor god as they struck down multiple monsters at a time. I was shocked but I couldn't dwell over that now as there was a loud screech from the Labyrinth below everyone's feet. Then the legendary monster Kampe flew out of the hole and landed on Zeus' fist. I saw Percy yell over to Annabeth and then he pointed at Kampe and I knew what he was doing and figured I was going to make myself known. I jumped from the tree and landed behind the monsters.

As I started hacking down monsters carving a path to Kampe I felt my instincts kick in. I turned my head and saw a silver arrow coming straight for my face and a Cyclops club coming at my face. Then I made a split second decision and I ducked pulled out a throwing knife and hit the arrow with it. I then pulled out another throwing knife and stabbed the Cyclops in the neck. I had hit the arrow so it redirected it towards Kampe just as she was going to strike down Percy and Annabeth.

Then I shadow traveled behind an Emposie that was behind Bianca and cut off its head with a swipe of my sword. Bianca spun and blindly tried to stab me through the neck but I grabbed her wrist. I stared at how fast she was when she tried to strike me down and looked at her eyes as she stared at me angrily. "Oh shi-" was all I got out as she punched me in the face and my head cocked back. I looked back down just to have to dodge a hunting knife to the leg and a kick to the chest.

I stepped back and looked at her very impressed with how far she has come. She looked me in the eyes "Who are you?" she asked still on edge. "Someone who will be revealed soon." I said and shadow traveled over to Percy just to have to block his sword. He looked at me most likely thinking I was just another enemy demigod. We exchanged blow for blow and after awhile I sped up. The battle around us had ended and we were still fighting and a circle started to form around us.

Everyone was cheering Percy on ' _So it seems you have there favor little brother.'_ I thought. He went to faint a strike to my right and I didnt see it so when he switched he landed the first blow. I had a deep scratch on my cheek and a cut on my hood then I stepped back. "You truly are as good as I hear. But not good enough." I said in an old accent. His expression did not change and I got into another fighting stance as did he. "I will show you the way of a true swordsman." I said as he looked at me confused.

 **A.N;That's all!** **I'm** **sorry for not updating for so long.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

 **A/N: Sorry for the super long hiatus! I don't have an excuse but I guess i'll just continue from where I left off.**

 **3rd person P.O.V**

As Percy stared at Nathan confused Nathan smirked. ' _This will be fun'_ he thought to himself. They started to slowly circle each other and Percy saw Nathan's back leg tense as he lunged at incredible speeds. Percy figured he would be fast but not _that_ fast. Nathan swung his sword in a downward arc at Percy's head but Percy blocked ever so slightly stopping the mysterious person from taking his head off.

As Percy recovered from the shock of the sheer power behind the blow he struck back quickly with a swipe at the guys sword arm. The guy simply pushed the flat of the blade of course with his opposite hand and took a quick slice at Percy's legs. While he left a shallow cut Percy brought his opposite hand up and punched him in the nose making him stumble back.

The fight continued for a few minutes longer before the mysterious man suddenly jumped back and started to laugh.

 **Percy P.O.V**

As we kept fighting I couldn't help but feel that I knew this guys style from somewhere. But every time that thought even seemed to enter my head the guy did something that changed my mind completely. While I can fairly admit I am a decent swordsman this guy seemed to be holding back by a long shot.

Suddenly the guy jumped back and seemed to be laughing. His laugh was a booming sound that sounded like it came from everywhere. "That was quite fun. But I figure I might as well end this fight." he said. This guy's voice sounded ancient like as old as the gods ancient. But the thing about him is that he doesn't seem to have the aura of a god or any aura at all.

Just as I said this he smirked and looked directly at me with pure black eyes that seemed to hold all of night itself in them. "My aura? Oh how you would love to know eh demigod?" and as he said this an aura that rivaled one of the big three's aura appeared out of thin air. I stumbled back shocked to the core. No one should have that kind of power, the only beings more powerful than the Olympians are the Primordials.

"This is only a fragment. You would not be able to handle my aura boy." I along with everyone else was shocked at this statement. If a fragment of his power is more than one of the big three he must be a Primordial. "I am not a Primordial boy. Though I have the power of one I am not." he said shocking everyone to the core for a second time.

 **3rd person P.O.V**

12 all powerful beings were sitting on thrones watching everything unfold down a Camp Half Blood. "He is lying." everyone turned to look at a man with eyes white as snow that shone with brightness of the sun. "About his aura I mean. It's much stronger than just one of yours" he said looking at the 10 beings other than him and Chaos. As he said this the other 10 beings he looked at in the room nodded in acknowledgement.

The boy they were watching was this man's son Nathaniel Jackson son of Order one of the creators of the universe. The boy now know as Nathan's eyes turned gold and everything around him froze to a dead stop. This shocked the 12 beings so much they almost fell out of their seats. They all looked to an older man with the same color eyes "When did you bless him" Order asked.

Chronos Primordial god of Time looked back with defiance "Me along with Aether, and Pontus all blessed him the same time as Nyx and Ouranos." at this Order stood up in rage "Do you know the power you have given him?!" Chronos still looked back in defiance.

"I do as do the others. We have no regrets the boy will find them useful in the future. I do not believe he knows of the other two's blessing yet." he said quickly as Nathan started to talk while looking straight at them time still stopped.

"I am coming there if I am attacked I will kill you." he said deadpan and completely serious. We saw him disappear from the spot he was in through a portal appearing at his feet the same portal appearing in front of us a second later. He stepped out looking at all of our faces with an emotionless mask on his face.

"Hello. I know you see that I was blessed by another Primordial other than the original two. I have met Emory Folks and have trained with her for the past year or so. She has told me that I have more power than I know. She helped me discover the power i'm using now." we were all shocked beyond belief we all though Emory was dead! Chronos saw the stain of using the power on Nathan as he was sweating profusely and he took the hold on time from him as Nathan nodded his thanks.

"I am only here to ask who else I have been blessed by. I can feel the raw stored power waiting to be released." he asked honest wonder etched on his face. Chaos spoke up as no one else wanted to "Aether and Pontus are the other two." he looked at her staring at the mask of no emotion on her face as he nodded and made a portal leaving as quickly as he had came.

 **Nathan P.O.V**

I can't believe my father can't even grow a pair and answer the simple damn question. Now is not the time to get angry. I appeared back in the same spot I was in and nodded at the Primordials to let Chronos know he can let go of time.

As I came back to the shocked faces of everyone at my proclamation. Then my brother spoke "You can't be that powerful and not be a god you would evaporate." he said as a smiled as he was correct except for one part. "When you are born from a mortal and one of the creators of the universe you can be." I said as a select few people grew astonished/happy expressions.

As I started to speak I gave the ones who did not remember me their memories back slowly. "I am the son of Order blessed by 5 Primordials Nyx, Ouranos, Chronos, Aether, and Pontus also blessed by Chaos and Helix himself and am in line to be the most powerful being in all of existence. My name is Nathaniel Jackson!" I yelled as I released my aura bringing all of the campers other than the ones I let remember me to their knees.

Thunder rocked the sky in a loud ' _BOOM!'_ and I looked up to see the Olympian council watching me. I looked up higher to see lightning strike and I raised my hand stopping it inches from my hand. I looked back at the Olympians to see Zeus shocked and shot it back to the sky and through the throne room striking him in the chest.

I looked back down at the others to get tackled by a blur of black hair in a hug. Everyone that remembered me came over and hugged me. As I detached myself from them I created a stool in front of me and stood on it looking over the campers. There was a mixture of fear, jealousy, and curiosity from their faces.

"I will train you all for the next year. I may only be sixteen years of age but you can learn a thing or two from me trust me. Starting from tomorrow till the day comes to fight I will train you all in everything I can. We will make this camp feared by all monsters!" Most of the campers returned shouts of agreement and saw hope on their faces.

I got down from my place on the stool and walked away with my friends and immediately started to get pummeled with questions. "Look! I understand your curious but I am very tired and could use some sleep. We can talk about it in the morning." I said to them all as _most_ of the walked away leaving only one of them. I looked down at Bianca and told myself ' _oh im screwed'_ as she smacked me across the face.

"Ouch! That hurt dammit!" she looked at me as I yelled this and laughed "Yeah it was exposed to. Walk me to my cabin?" she asked me as I nodded. We eventually got to the Hermes cabin and she turned to look at me. I stared at her for a minute and she hugged me. "Don't leave like that again." she whispered into my chest. "I won't, I promise." I whispered back.

She turned around and opened the door to the cabin and looked back at me and smiled. I smiled back and she went inside closing the door quietly. I turned and went to an open area creating my own cabin that was plain and simple on the out and inside. I went into a room plopped on a bed a passed out as I hit the pillow.

Line Break

 **10 months later**

 **3rd person P.O.V**

There were two boys in the middle of the arena in Camp Half Blood that seemed to be sparing although one seemed to be holding back a bit. "Dammit try Nathan im not a damn child" hollered Percy Jackson brother to the other boy Nathan Jackson. Then soon after he yelled this the other boy Nathan feinted a strike at his head and swept Percy's feet out from under him holding his sword under Percy's chin. Percy looked at the glowing white blade and back up to Nathan who was shaking his head but smiling.

"Yield?" asked Nathan as Percy brought his sword up and smacked the blade away from his neck and stood quickly. Nathan let it happen and shook his head with a smile still on his face. "You just can't resist falling on your ass again huh?" Nathan asked as Percy ran at him and Nathan smirked. He waited till the last second then stepped to the side and tripped Percy grabbing him as he fell and put him in a chokehold. "Tap Perce." he whispered. Percy after about 15 seconds of struggling tapped on Nathan's arm.

Nathan let him go and stood up dusting himself off. "Well that was fun huh Perce?" he said as he sensed water coming at him from behind and he smirked. He spun to the side and redirected the water back at him and they fought for control. He was just toying with him. No one know's why but the water powers were super easy for him to master as he nearly has. Percy introduced him and showed him the basics but he was blessed by the _Primordial_ of the sea itself.

Nathan then willed the water to mist and laughed at Percy's expression. That all stopped when Beckendorf son of Hephaestus landed on a pegasus outside the arena and waved them over. "Hey Percy we need to get this done man." he said slightly solem as Percy nodded and looked to his brother. "You gonna come with?" and Nathan shook his head.

"Since you guys are doing that I am going to have to go deal with a small army of monsters and a couple titans." he said and they both nodded and took off to do what they needed.

 **Nathan P.O.V**

After they left I went to the big house to talk to Chiron. I saw him talking to Annabeth and I smiled at them "Chiron we need to speak." I said bluntly. He nodded and told Annabeth they could finish talking in a bit. "There is an army of monsters coming toward Camp and I figured I could take a group of demigods to intercept them." I said as he nodded. "Very well, would you like me to find volunteers or do you have people in mind?"

"I'd like to take Annabeth, Travis, Connor, Clarisse, and Lee Fetcher along with some campers from the Apollo cabin, Ares cabin, and Hephaestus cabin." he nodded and left to gather the campers and some from the requested cabins. He came back 15 minutes later with about 45 campers. 10 from each cabin and plus the 5 requested originally. I created a table and chairs for us all to sit in "The force we face is big and will be troublesome but I know we can take them. We are facing the Titans Perses and Pallas and about 100 monsters."

As I finished they looked around in fear and some seemed to want to leave "Look we all have to stick together If we follow my plan with Annabeth's help we will succeed with little to no losses. I haven't trained you all for the past 10 months for you to be pussies when faced with a challenge!" their reply was a roar of approval and I thought ' _maybe we do have a chance in this war…'_

 **A/N: I'm sorry, for such a long hiatus but i'm back and have the, motivation to write again. I will most likely have another chapter ready in a day or so, so see you then!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

 **A/N: Welcome back to another chapter! Once again sorry for the abnormally large amount of time it took for me to come back.**

 **Nathan P.O.V**

As we were in the clearing waiting for the monsters to come out I looked around seeing 5 others around me. Clarisse, Annabeth, Travis, Connor, and Lee all stood looking where the monsters should come from with anticipation and slight fear etched on their faces. I looked to my left into the woods to see the Hermes and Ares campers sitting there ready to charge 20 strong. Then behind us up in the trees where the Apollo campers resided with arrows notched. Finally, off to our right was the Hephaestus campers waiting to set off their traps.

Soon not even 2 minutes later of tense silence two dracene walked into the clearing. I pulled out my bow and notched 2 arrows and let them fly killing them as fast as they walked into the clearing. Then the rest of the force came through and I held up a hand. Their force was about 100 strong (minus the dracene about 98). None other than the two expected Titans plus one where at the front of the army.

Pallas Titan of Warcraft, Perses Titan of Destruction, and Tethys titaness of fresh-water walked forward as did me and my five. As we met Pallas spoke "Nathaniel, we have heard much of you. But your forces they are weak and very outnumbered." he said as he looked through the trees looking at all of the other 40 campers. I looked at him and the other Titans "Ok that's expected but I didn't expect you to be dumb but still this fight will be _fun._ " I said icily.

The Hephaestus campers set off the bombs in the back of the small army of monsters killing about 20 to 30 of them. As the Apollo cabin started unloading into the small army the other campers including the Hephaestus kids all charged from the different sides. I walked forward towards the titans and whispered to the others "Take Perses i'll take the other two." they nodded and ran towards him and he smiled. The other two Titans walked towards me and I the same.

"Hello Tethys, I will make your deaths painless." I said with a emotionless face as they charged calm. I could just keep pushing and make them angry but I would rather just make this quick. What I hadn't noticed till this point was that they were all three at full power. As I charged I did finally notice this and became worried for the others. I had to stay focused on the task at hand and get these two out of the way.

As we clashed I met Pallas first as he swung his spear in an upward arc and I stepped to the side at the same time Tethys swung her hunting knifes at me from either side. Time seemed to slow no _time did slow_ as I dropped into a crouch and sent a small blast of light into her face. I turned in time to intercept a stab from Pallas and parry it to return with a slash from my bright white sword.

He recovered very quickly and locked our blades I turned the ring on my left finger and a bright white hunting knife appeared in my hand and I slashed his shield arm. As soon as I left the slash I was throw 10 feet away from Pallas by a stream of water. I stood to see them charging again and I looked to the other fight. Perses had cuts all over him and seemed angry and I saw all 5 that are fighting him still up and going. They all had gashes and cuts but seemed as they may win I turned my attention back to my task at hand.

The two Titans reached me but didn't attack "When Kronos contacted you years ago his offer still stands boy. You can still join and save everyone you love from the pain and suffering they will endure." Pallas spoke. I shook my head in disbelief "You Titans don't know when to shut the hell up do you? You may know of me but you know nothing of the _power_ I hold." I said dangerously.

After I finished I closed my eyes and focused on all of the monsters fighting the campers. I brought all of the campers out from the monsters and the three dead campers. As I did I brought a lightning bolt the size of the Empire State building while putting a protective barrier around the monsters so the shockwave was contained. As it stuck it destroyed the ground and obliterated all of the monsters where they stood.

The Titans all looked in shock at the destruction but Perses recovered quickly and brought his massive hammer down on Lee's head killing him immediately. I immediately became enraged seeing red as I charged Pallas and Tethys so fast im sure that even Aether couldn't keep up. As I charged I lost control and released my aura bringing the non immortals to their knees. Then they all disappeared in one large white portal and I felt both the Primordial and Olympian councils eyes on me.

I just got even more angry not even noticing the destruction I was causing. ' _My own damned father will protect the campers but doesn't care enough for his own son to care for him!'_ I was hacking and slashing leaving deadly blows on the Titans. While I was creating all of this damage I failed to notice Perses gaining an _unimaginable_ amount of power. He was one minor Titan that gained so much power from the destruction I was creating that he was on _Primordial_ level now.

While I was in my frenzy I didnt notice he was gaining so much power till it was too late. I was fighting Pallas and attacking at incredible speeds and he was slowly being pushed back. I only stopped attacking when I sensed water coming from behind me. Time seemed to slow as my instincts kicked in and I dropped low letting the water hit Pallas in the face blasting him back.

I stood up just for her to send another stream of water at me but this time I was prepared. I took control of the water and sent it back to her and it went up her nose into her mouth and through her ears and I started to twist her insides with the water. As I tortured the Tightness with her own domain I finally felt the Primordial aura. I stopped what I was doing and turned slowly to see Perses rushing me as fast as any other Primordial other than my father Chaos or Aether.

I drew my hunting knives just in time to block his attack but I still slid back a few feet and an explosion went off causing more _destruction_ giving him _more_ power. I wasn't even slightly fazed but I had to admit it was quite impressive for a lowly _Titan_ to do the impossible. He then blasted me with an energy beam that was pure red sending him through multiple trees.

 **3rd person P.O.V**

In the Olympian throne room the Olympians were watching Nathan fight Perses and felt Perses aura. They all looked shocked then the Primordials flashed into the throne room (storing their aura's of course) shocking them more. Order stepped forward "We have to come down to restrain Nathaniel or this planet will be no more." he stated as the Olympians all nodded numbley and all the Primordials plus Chaos all flashed out as Order stayed behind.

As they all arrived they were shocked to see the area burnt to a crisp and Perses and Nathan standing 100 yards away from each other. Perses seemed to have got more powerful but seemed to be at his maximum power but was unscathed. Nathan was across from him with a split right eyebrow but other than that he was fine. Nathan sensed them and looked over at the Primordials smiled an evil smile and started to jog to Perses. The Primordials went to intercept but they were thrown back by an unknown force.

They all heard a voice in their heads including the Olympians but it brought them all to their knees and the Olympians to their stomachs. " _You will not interfere. This is where his training for anger can take a wide turn or plummet into darkness and we will see."_ The Primordials all knew this voice as Helix father of Order and Chaos a man of infinite power. The Primordials were shocked as they were sent back to the throne room and sealed in.

"Goddammit father! Why at the worst fucking times!" Order screamed to the sky. At this point Nathan and Perses were just about to meet. They were both sprinting full speed and cleared the last 10 yards in less than a second. They met in a flurry of sparks and the Primordials were the only ones able to keep up with Perses. Nathan well he was a whole different story, he was only seen by Aether, Nyx, Order, and Chaos.

They saw as Perses brought his massive hammer down on Nathan and he spun to the side and slashed his arm kicked his leg and punched him in the side of the face. As Perses recovered Nathan was already on top of him punching him "Never-Kill-My-Gods-Damn-Friends!" and he punched him with every word. Then Nathan stood grabbing Perses leg and throwing him 50 yards or so into the air.

He raised his hands and brought them down slamming a bolt of lightning into Perses. As Nathan walked to his unconscious body Pallas charged him from behind. He smirked and spun to the side but Pallas expected this swept his legs and drove his spear into his gut up through his chest and into his heart. But then something happened it was fast but Order saw it and he saw Nathan standing behind Pallas. He kicked Pallas' knees in and he fell to them then put his hand on Pallas' forehead.

Order, Chaos, and the Primordials all knew what he was doing. "Your domains will be useful. Have fun in the Void you bastard." when he finished a bright flash happened and Pallas' form flickered till it faded. Then he walked to Perses for his aura to flare and shot up to grab Nathans throat. Nathan grabbed his arm and brought his knee to it snapping it in the wrong direction. He then did the same to Perses as Pallas. Then came Tethys as she walked over bloodied and bruised and she fell on her knees and pleaded for mercy. Nathan walked up to her and kicked her down and started at her still for for awhile.

He finally looked like he made up his mind and his hand hovered above her. Soon her wounds sealed themselves and he offered her a hand. "I understand the temptation of power it can be overwhelming at times. But it would be nice to have a strong ally on our side if you don't mind?" she shook her head and took his hand as he pulled her up. Then he flashed into the throne room and looked around at all the shocked faces till Zeus stood enraged.

"YOU DARE BRING A TITANESS ONTO OLYMPUS!" he roared but Nathan was unfazed and seemed he could care less. "Zeus I will give you one chance to sit you happy ass down or I will make you. I would love to see how these new powers are." he said slowly as if talking to a child. Zeus summoned his bolt and threw it at Nathan but he held up a hand stopping time. He turned the bolt to Dionysus and resumed time.

Then soon after such he wrapped Zeus in shadows and covered his mouth whilst looking at the Primordials. "I have come to attention the reason why all of the Titans, Typhon, and Kronos himself are all at full power. It seems there is a Primordial being helping them or empowering them." the Primordials all looked around seeing there is one missing from their group.

They all came to soon notice that Gaia was the one that was missing. "Now calm yourselves don't get your panties in a bunch. She was somehow reverted into her evil form. For now what I am expecting is that Kronos used some kind of spell to convert her. The upside is Kronos will not be able to reach full power for some time. Most likely not till the Titan War is at it peak." everyone nodded at that.

"I must go back to camp the campers that were flashed away are wondering what happened." he turned away to shadow travel away but was stopped. "Nathaniel. We need to speak." Order said firmly and Nathan turned slowly anger slowly spreading across his face. "Who the hell do you think you are? You don't give me orders anymore Order. Whatever you need to say you may say here and now but don't waste my time." he said as Order sneered.

"What did you say boy?! I have done nothing but help you to this point. You have not seen anything and have no idea what it is to have as much power as you do. You may have more power than a Primordial but you couldn't even beat 2. With Emory's help or not you are not at the point of authority you think your at so watch your damn tone!" Nathan was seething with anger by the end.

"Helped me?! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! YOU WILL PRY TURN INTO A TYRANT JUST LIKE ZEUS! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND MY POWER ORDER!" he yelled releasing his aura throwing the Olympians back and pushing the Primordials all back. He stared at Order anger flaring his powers as his aura matched that of the first generation primordials. Now was the test Order had set seeing if Nathan will calm himself or not.

 **A/N: So I want to know if you guys would rather me take two days and have longer chapters or keep taking one day but shorter chapters. You guys choose.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

 **3rd person P.O.V**

Nathan and Order stood apart from each other by about 20 meters. Nathan had just thrown all the Olympians back and Primordials slid back. Order however just stood there eyes glowing bright white with the brightness of a star in them. His aura was slowly rising and slowly surpassed Nathan and he flashed everyone out back to the Void in the Primordials throne room. Order and Nathan started raising surpassing two first generation Primordials aura and rising while Nathan's arua stopped slightly surpassing Chaos' aura Orders kept rising and stopped at nearly double Chaos' aura.

Everyone looked at Order as his aura was about to rip this planet in half. Then something happened that made the Primordials have nightmares for years.

Nathan seemed he was about to attack till he stopped and took a deep breath calming himself but the Primordials knew Order wouldn't make it easy. "Don't tell me that fear has wormed its way into your head boy." Order sneered as Nathan slowly turned away from him and started to walk away. But he suddenly stopped and his aura started rising getting to Chaos' level again and surpassing it and finally almost reaching _Order's_ aura.

Everyone stood shocked. Order was the most powerful being in all of existence at this point and time and a mere _mortal_ is almost to where he is. Orders sneer dropped off his face and he made eye contact with her and sent her a hidden message ' _Don't interfere no matter what this is where our father wants his training to go'_ then Chaos figured out why his aura was so powerful.

Before there was a slight explanation on the anger of Order and Nathan and how it controls their most powerful points. Nathan's controlled his aura, his powers from Order, Shadow Fire, his powers from _Helix_ even though he didn't know of the last one. Nathan was having his second anger sprout and _so soon_. Order's anger sprouts were decades apart and with each one he nearly destroyed a portion of the universe.

As Nathan stood still as stone Order could _see_ the power rolling off him in waves and that is when he felt the power of Helix coming fro him. Power over the Void is a power that is in itself is infinite. Nathan's aura was becoming visible for all as it was a bright white that made everyone blink. But he had a black glow under that and Shadow Fire was circling around him. Order flashed out of the throne room and Nathan followed through a bright white portal.

Only once they had left could everyone see the destruction that had been done to the throne room. Their auras had nearly blown Earth to shreds on their own. Order had appeared on a deserted planet and Nathan came out of a portal in front of him. They were about 50 yards from each other as they started to walk towards each other. The walk turned to jog and the jog turned to a sprint.

They met and exchanged blows for minutes they kept gaining speed till they weren't even seen anymore. They were moving so fast it was as if they were invisible and all that was seen was clashes of sparks. Even the ones that could kind of pick up were struggling and couldn't see any wounds yet. Then they locked blades and both were unscathed and weren't even panting!

Nathan kicked Order in the shin and dragged his blade down Order's slashing Order's arm. Then they resumed fighting and soon we saw Order's domains going crazy and Nathan's powers were activating unconsciously. We saw them both step back after 10 minutes and both had cuts and gashes all of them. Nathan started to form a powerful beam of energy in his hands and Order did the same.

Nathan was pouring so much sheer power into it that the ground beneath him was cracking and the world they were on had cracks everywhere. They both shot the beams but Nathan's was off. It was a mixture of white black and a shade of _purple_ with Shadow Fire swirling all over it. Orders eyes widened as the beams connected and blew the planet to pieces. They moved to another close planet and resumed.

The thing is that Order's aura was increasing even more. "Order cant let out his aura or he would blow the galaxy they are into pieces. He is releasing some of the power his anger gives him and is starting to kick it up a notch. He is going to push Nathan as far past his limits as he can." Chaos said slowly scared for Nathan. Everyone was dumbstruck the aura Order was letting off before was insanely large and to think it wasn't even his full aura just seemed impossible.

Nathan's aura was raising somehow as well! "Nathan's new domains that he consumed from the Titans were very powerful domains. He is gaining _a lot_ of power from the destruction they are causing currently." Chaos said shocking everyone again. They locked blades again and Order spoke "You can't beat me boy you know it's true you are tiring and it shows." just then did everyone notice Nathan was covered in cuts and Order was completly uschathed his cut's from earlier completly gone.

Nathan then smirked right in Order's face and laughed "You truly underestimate me _father_." he said and blasted Order back with a unknown force. Order got lifted into the air and was being thrown around like a ragdoll by _nothing_. But that's when everyone saw the bright white that was _Nathan's aura_ earlier was the thing throwing Order around.

Nathan slammed Order to the floor and into a crater but right after Nathan was thrown back by the same kind of thing. The immortals saw Order walk out of the massive crater without a scratch. "You have progressed quite a bit and that is impressive that you can use your aura like that but you forget you're _my son_. After he said this both of their auras seemed to be fighting for control.

As they were fighting for control Nathan shadow traveled behind Order and slashed his knees. Order blocked him with unbelievable speed and they continued to fight. Orders aura had increased even more at about three of Chaos at this point. This time when they fought Nathan was using his powers and it gave him the upperhand. He swung a feint at Orders head and kicked Order back while sending a blast of light in his face but Order seemed to rejoice in the light.

Then soon after Order got hit with a massive lightning bolt and shadow held him to the floor. He sent out blinding light and Aether was the only one who saw what happened. As Order sent out the light he got up and sprinted at Nathan faster than ever but Nathan deflected the blow and drove his sword through Order stomach. "You no matter what will never be my father." Nathan whispered as he drew his black hunting knife and cut Orders throat.

After seconds of tense silence everyone heard laughing and Nathan turned around to see Order standing there with no scratches on him. "You thought you truly beat me huh boy? At nearly 17 years old you can keep up with _50%_ of my power." and then he blasted Nathan back. "You want to see true pure power boy? I'll show you _power_." Order said as he let out his full aura for real this time. Nathan fell to his knees as the power filled the air and started to destroy the galaxy they were in.

Everyone was looking at Nathan in shock at how a mere mortal was still alive at this display of power. Then he started to _**stand**_. He stood and looked at his father definitely. "The day I sit on my knees with fear in my heart is they day I meet true power." he said and stomped his foot blowing the planet out of existence. They had _run out of planets_. They blew up every single one in the galaxy they were in. They were next to the sun both floating in mid air staring each other down.

While they both sat floating next to the sun the sun started to drain all the energy going to Order. The power of a sun being absorbed by Order in a second. Nathan looked around and yelled to Order "I figure I might as well see where Perses domain gets me!" he said releasing his full aura. Let's put it on a scale to compare their aura's of power. 1/10 1 being Olympian and 10 being Helix level. Let's just say that Order is currently at a 9. Then there's Nathan who was at a 6 but after letting his power out and flow freely he is at about a 7.5.

The power the two were exerting was enough to make a Primordial fade on the spot. They flew at each other and started fighting with powers on both sides. Order was fighting with a hammer grip on his sword and his left hand shooting beams at Nathan. Nathan had his hunting knives out his white/left one in and ice pick grip and the black/right one on a hammer grip. Then Order went to cut Nathan across the throat but as Nathan blocked he was kicked back. He was on top of Nathan before he could recover cutting punching and kicking so fast that he was a blur.

Nathan was bloody and beaten floating in mid air. Order turned and went to flash out but as he tried he was thrown back and Nathan started to stand. "You will never beat me that easily. You may have the power but I have the dedication to never give up." Nathan said slowly as he stood. Then Order was flashed away as he was about to charge again and he appeared in the Primordial throne room with everyone else.

They all heard the same voice of Helix from earlier " _That is enough son. That will be beneficial in the future."_ Helix said with pride in his voice for not only Order but Nathan aswell. Chaos turned to Order after they felt Helix's presence leave "You weren't holding back that time where you?" she asked as he shook his head "No, not exactly. Other than the fact that I could have revealed my true form and blow they universe in half I was not. I didn't use all of the abilities I have as it is not time for him to know he has them yet. He is still not good enough to best me with a sword but for _17_ he has made incredible progress with Emory." he said as she nodded.

 **Nathan P.O.V**

Where did that bastard go? I wasn't able to pull back and not let him flash out this time for some reason. " _Well done Nathaniel. Your father is a very powerful man and you did well against him. Your swordsmanship is only bested by him you are truly skilled with the sword. Your swiftness With hunting knives can improve but they will. You even had the will when beaten to get back up and use the power I have given you. I am impressed grandson."_ Helix my grandfather said in my head.

My father was almost as powerful as Helix and I have a strong feeling that Helix flashed him out so we didn't destroy more of the universe. I immediately fell into unconsciousness after fighting and using my full power for no less than 40 minutes straight against someone almost as powerful as Helix washed over me.

LineBreak

I woke up in my cabin at Camp and got up and went outside to see it was night time just to see a fire and all the campers burning a shroud with a Hephaestus symbol and another with a Apollo symbol on it. I looked around and saw tears in Percy's eyes and everyone as Selina was sobbing and I didnt see Beckendorf. He was a good guy and I doubt he died a coward. Then there was Lee, I can't believe I let him die. As I stood in the back unnoticed I bowed my head in respect for Beckendorf and Lee.

As everyone started to go back to their cabins I grabbed Percy by the arm and ask for the details. He explained how Beckendorf sacrificed himself for Percy to live. Then he asked what happened to me and why I wasn't here for so long. "Well first Perses killed Lee and I kind of tripped out killing him and Pallas while taking their domains. Then we gained Tethys Titaness of fresh-water as an ally. Then me and Order kinda fought again." I said as he shook his head smiling.

Then we both said our goodbyes and went towards our cabins. I felt a pair of eyes on me and scanned my surroundings but sensed someone in the shadows behind me. I was still to weak to use my powers so I called out "If your going to attack me please hurry up lets get this over with i'm extremely tired." I yelled out as I was hugged from behind.

I turned and looked down as Bianca looked up at me "I heard what happened. Are you ok?" she asked gently as I nodded. "He used all of his power so did I. We might have destroyed a galaxy. But it was deserted and empty." I added quickly as she looked at me horrified. She shook her head as we walked to the Hermes cabin "Just can't stay out of trouble." she laughed to herself as we got to the Hermes cabin.

I looked at her and she hugged me again. She pulled back after a few seconds and looked at me as we stared into each others eyes. I figured fuck it and leaned down and kissed her softly it only lasted seconds but felt like hours. It was short and blissful as I pulled away and looked at her. We stared at each other for a bit but after that she walked into the cabin. I went to my cabin smiling like a kid that got the puppy he wanted for Christmas. I walked into my cabin and fell into a long and blissful sleep.

 **A/N: I have got a kind of rhythm going and I figure I know how I gonna make all of this go with the next few chapters. Then once were done with that we go onto the second series of books.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my one OC**

 **Nathan P.O.V**

The next morning I woke up and felt much better than the day before. I felt immensely rejuvenated and got up and went to take a shower. I got in and the water made me feel even better. Once I got out I made red v-neck t shirt and some normal blue jeans with some red colored low tops. I walked out and looked at the sun and it was about 11:00 am. I was walking through the camp and saw Bianca and Nico in the training arena. They were sparing hunting knives on sword and it seemed pretty even till Nico swung his next attack with too much force.

Bianca saw this and capitalized like a truly skilled fighter. She stepped out of the strikes reach and then stepped into his guard and hooked her foot behind his and pushed him down with her hunting knife at his throat. "Yield?" she asked panting as he nodded and she pulled him up only then noticing I was there. They walked over to me and she hugged me and I patted Nico on the back "You did good out there kid. If you didn't over extend on the last swing you could've won." I said pride evident in my voice.

"Here let me show you something" I said and led Nico back to the center. We both took a stance and I waved him on while both of our weapons drawn. He ran at me and struck immediately upon reaching me. He jabbed at my stomach but I knocked it to the side but as I did he followed the momentum and spun with his blade swinging with force at my other side. I blocked while nodding in approval at the advanced move but held up my hand and told him to take his starting stance again.

"Move this leg back and raise your non dominant arm. If you plan to be the one to attack first you want to give your enemy as little time to process it as possible. The mortal mind comprehends things at about 110 ms and 200 ms to be able to act on the thoughts. But you can train it and make yourself not only faster but quicker to react. Come to my sword training class later and I will demonstrate it." as I told him this a small smile broke his face and he nodded.

I said my goodbyes and went to the Big House as I needed to talk to Chiron. I walked in to be met with all the cabin leaders looking at me. I made eye contact with each of them until I reached Percy. He looked nervous and what was that? Is that fear in his eyes? Then I looked at Chiron and he looked back with determination in his eyes. I looked and saw everyone was nervous and I started to realize why they were.

"Are you sure Chiron?" I asked as he nodded and I looked at Percy and nodded as he went up the stairs of the Big House. He came back down after a few minutes and held an old piece of paper in his hand. He looked at us and unraveled the paper and read it. He looked at the paper in shock and started to read what the prophecy he has been wondering so much about for his whole life.

 _A half-blood of the eldest gods_

 _Shall be helped by one with limitless power against all odds_

 _He will see the world in endless sleep_

 _And the war's tides shall be steep_

 _A single choice shall end one's day's_

 _Their galaxy to preserve or raze_

He worked his way through the paper with effort because of his dyslexia. Then everyone turned to me. I was thinking hard but not because I couldn't understand the prophecy but cause that wasn't what it was before. I looked to Chiron to see him shocked and staring at me with fear in his eyes. "You couldn't have." he kept whispering to himself. I looked at him confused having no idea what he was talking about.

"What are you talking about Chiron?" I asked getting annoyed that he was just staring at me. "You have defied the fates my boy. The old prophecy seemed to revolve around Perseus but you seem to have been able to make the Fates not be able to continue down that path." he said shocking everyone in the room. I nodded as it did make a lot of sense. The Fates have unimaginably powerful domains but the Primordial power still exceeds them. As I have the power of a couple first generation Primordials it makes sense they can't predict nor control my fate.

I soon voiced my thoughts and some that didn't know how much power I truly hold looked dumbstruck. We soon departed and I went to teach my first class of the day and my favorite. _Sword fighting_. I walked in to see the usual 30 or so campers waiting with swords and some with shields.

"All right listen up!" I yelled as all talking ceased immediately "Everyone grab a partner!" I said as they all paired up. I looked to see Nico standing to the side on his own the only one without a partner and looking embarrassed. I caught his attention and waved him over to me and he walked over after a slight hesitation. "Alright we are going to have short spars and if I see something your doing wrong I will point it out to you. If you deny my help so be it but if you get snappy with me you can leave." I said looking pointedly at the Ares kids.

I turned to Nico "You ready to see what I was talking about?" I asked as he nodded. He went into the offensive stance I showed him earlier and didn't see a single flaw. Impressed I waved him on and he rushed me quickly as I was impressed again as he shadow traveled behind me slashing at my back but I spun blocking it and smiling. He kept on offense for a bit till I made him go to defence quickly.

I kept throwing attacks at a slow but not to slow speed and he was able to keep up fine and so I did the natural a sped up. Soon our blades were nearly blurs as we exchanged blows and surprisingly Nico was able to keep up. Soon all there was from us was loud clangs, blocks, and strikes. Soon everyone was was around us and were watching. I had to say that I was impressed Nico was about 12 and was doing an amazing job. He then slipped his sword into my grip and twisted and disarmed me and held his sword to my throat.

"Yield?" he asked and I nodded and smiled at him as he threw me my sword. "We all know he was barely trying kid don't get a big head." there was laughter that followed and Nico's face got red with embarrassment. "Whoever said that step forward. Or are you a coward?" I said dangerously and a familiar face stepped forward. It was Bruce the kid I almost killed years ago. "Draw your sword. I'm going to try just as much as I did with him try to keep up." I said and he drew his sword cockily.

I waved him on to rush me and he walked to me and started to attack and then I switched to offense and you could see the strain as cut and gashes started to appear on his body. Soon I kicked him back and he landed on his ass. "That was no more or less than I tried with Nico and he beat me. Does anyone else wish to try?" I asked as they all shook their heads and I dismissed them. As I walked back to my cabin I saw Percy with a bag and Nico with one as well both heading for a shadow.

As they shadow traveled out i followed materialising my cloak and changing my clothes mid Shadow travel. They appeared at my and Percy's mother's apartment. They walked in and I listened as they got her approval for him to bathe in the Stix. I walked out of my shadow and knew I looked angry. "Excuse me but I am almost positive that I get a say in this." I said slowly as they noticed me.

They all looked at me with a loss for words "I will at least be able to accompany you there right" I said laughing at their shocked expressions. They finished talking and we Shadow traveled to the base of the sticks and then a ghostly figured walked up to us. Me thinking it was a rough spirit was about to disperse it but Nico stopped me and shook his head. Then I saw it was Achilles and he explained the river and how to obtain the curse.

Percy soon went in falling face first in the water and coming back out minutes later with his skin beat red. "Do you feel different?" I asked as he shook his head and I walked up to him and slashed a his chest with a hunting knife and it bounced off. Percy was shocked and slightly scared at the look that I was giving him. "Now I don't have to hold back so much when we spar." I said and he looked terrified the next hour or so flew by as next thing I know were on Olympus talking to Hermes.

As he started to get angry at Annabeth I stepped in between them and looked at Hermes "Are you guys currently fighting Typhon?" I asked as he nodded "How close is he?" I asked "about two and a half days." He replied. I figured that I would have to help them before anything. "I will be there soon just give me some time." I said as he nodded and left.

"Now we are onto the next part of the prophecy follow me." I said and walked away everyone following close behind. Then we looked off of Olympus and saw all of Manhattan asleep. The campers looked around in shock and horror "Dont worry Morpheus has just put them all to sleep." I said lifting their spirits a bit.

I then floated into the air and in front of the campers. "I am off to fight Typhon. Most of the gods have been knocked out of the fight other than Apollo at this point. You will be following Percy's orders whilst im gone. The Hunters will aid you soon. Believe in yourselves you know we can defend this city and we will no matter what!" I yelled the last as I got a roar in response and I looked to Percy and Bianca and nodded as I light traveled out.

When I appeared I flashed the Olympians and Apollo to his palace and released my aura immediately. As I floated I started to grow and kept growing until I was 40 feet tall Typhon still towering over me but as I floated I started to unleash my powers. I kept blasting him with energy beams hitting him with lightning bolts and trying to grab him with shadows and even my aura but he kept going.

Then an idea came to my head and I summoned some of my anger and started to gather my black, white, purple, and Shadow Fire beam together and shot it at Typhon instantly dropping him on his back. I pulled all the shadows I could to Typhon and just barely covered his body with all of them! As I got him wrapped in shadows I Shadow traveled him into a deep part of Tartarus mad just for him.

I then appeared next to Percy to have to spin out of the way to dodge the Minotaur. I looked at Percy and nodded. We both changed and the Minotaur tried to grab us and we rolled under his arms and stabbed him in each of his sides. We made eye contact again and started to rip through the monster forces and killed about half as time slowed for Percy and me but I fought for control for both of us struggling. I then made eye contact with none other than Luke as he smirked at me with _golden eyes_. Then I heard a shriek of pain that made my blood run cold

"BIANCA!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my one OC**

 **A/N: So this is the transition chapter. This will be the rest of The Last Olympian and I have come to terms with the way i'm making the rest of the story.**

 **3rd person P.O.V.**

"BIANCA!" was heard all over the battle on the bridge. The voice held the power of a god and made the monsters and demigods alike freeze in fear. Soon all that could be seen was golden dust in the air as one blur moved through the monsters ranks killing monsters and leaving enemy demigods on the ground barely breathing.

Kronos watched as the blur was decimating his army single handedly and he couldn't slow him down with his powers as if he was being fought for control. The blur stopped and went over to a girl with black hair on the ground. He sat there and started to talk to a boy with sea green eyes and the boy nodded and the one that destroyed the army sent them off the bridge with all the campers in shadows.

The boy then looked towards Kronos and Kronos could see the restrained anger in the boys eyes. The boy walked till he was about 100 yards away from Kronos and the 200 or so monsters surrounding him. He then crouched a placed a hand on the bridge and the bridge between them disappeared in midair. He stood and looked Kronos in the eyes "We will speak soon Kronos but it won't be beneficial to you!" he yelled and walked through a portal and it closing behind him.

 **Nathan P.O.V.**

I walked through the other side of my portal worried. We were in a hotel that was still available and not taken over. I found Annabeth in the lobby at a table with a bunch of cabin counselors around the table "Where is Bianca" I asked in a hurry. She pointed to the stairs and elevator "3rd floor and 5th room on your right." she said turning back to the table.

I Shadow traveled outside the door and rushed straight in. There was a group of people surrounding a bed with Bianca on it and I pushed through everyone. I got next to her while Will Solace stood over her and looked back at me with sorrow on his face. "There is nothing we can do. All we can do at this point is ease the pain and stay with her." he said as I stumbled back in shock.

"APOLLO!" I screamed making everyone flinch and there was a soft flash behind us. I turned to see him exhausted "Heal her." I said it wasn't a question it was a order. He sent me a glare and walked up to her and looked at her for a moment "I can't. Even if I was at full power I cant heal a fatal wound minutes after it is dealt I would have to work immediately. I am sorry but there is nothing to do her soul is about to leave her body say your goodbyes." he said flashing back out.

I walked over to her and fell to my knees beside her as tears came to my eyes. "Bianca im sorry. I'm sorry for not being there. I'm sorry for leaving. I'm sorry for everything." I said as my tears started to fall. I felt her cold hand touch my face and I opened my eyes and looked at her pained smile. "It's okay. Just win the war for me. Save everyone else." she said as her hand dropped and her soul passed to the underworld.

 **3rd person P.O.V**

There was silence in the room everyone bowing their heads to their fallen comrade. They all turned to leave until only Percy and Nathan were left. "Hey man-" Percy started but got interrupted "Don't. Lets go." Nathan said standing and sending Bianca's body to camp.

They walked into the main room and everyone looked at them as Thalia ran into the Hotel frantically. "There is a small force of about 4 or 5 coming with a white flag." she said as she saw all the downcast moods and people stealing glances at Nathan. Nathan nodded and walked out along with Percy. Annabeth went to follow but Thalia stopped her "What's got everyone so somber?" she asked as Annabeth explained quickly and Thalia bowed her head and they walked out.

They ended up in the park and Prometheus along with a dracene two cyclopes and a Laistrygonian Giant. Prometheus went on to give the Pandora's box to Nathan "We know of the recent casualty. You know if you join us we will spare you and you friends and no more will die. He said as Nathan looked at pandora's box and back at Prometheus "If you open it it will signal you have lost hope and we will come to get you and the friends of your choosing." he said as Nathan looked at it longingly.

"I want a name. The name of the one who killed her." Nathan said slowly. Prometheus looked confused "Why?" he asked as Nathan's head snapped to him with red and broken eyes. "Because when I see him next he will die in the most painful way possible. If you tell me I will let you go back to your army if not you'll die where you stand." he said in an unhuman way.

Prometheus stepped back and signaled for his monsters to attack. Nathan held up a hand and his eyes glowed gold stopping time for all but Nathan and the Titan. Nathan walked to him white hunting knife drawn as Prometheus kept backing up " NAME NOW!" Nathan screamed controlling Prometheus' ichor bending his insides and bringing him to his knees. "ETHAN! ETHAN NAKAMURA!" he screamed and Nathan stopped. He walked away turned back and threw a throwing knife into Prometheus' stomach.

He then killed all the monsters and stood where he was before. He resumed time and everyone looked at the Titans weak form and the piles of dust where the monsters were. They looked at Nathan to see him snap his fingers and Prometheus disappear in a shadow. Then he simply walked away Pandora's box still in hand then he threw it in the air and a bolt of lightning hit it.

Line Break

The next day they were locked in battle again and it was going good until Hyperion and a massive pig showed up. Percy went after the pig and Hyperion was intercepted by a white blur. Hyperion blocked and was forced to stay on defence til he started to get enraged and fire covered his body. He sent a blast of fire but it stopped and it was Nathan and he seemed to love the heat. "What you don't know _Titan_ is that energy is my largest power and thermal energy is no different." he said sending a white beam at Hyperion but he dodged and instead it hit the monsters behind him. The exchanged blows the fire still not having an effect on Nathan.

Hyperion locked blades and looked Nathan in the eyes and smirked "You know Ethan knows Prometheus ratted him out and nearly pissed himself. But your poor Bianca how is she?" he said getting the result he wanted. Instead of anger Nathan's mood went downcast immediately and Hyperion struck. He disarmed Nathan and went to drive his sword through him but fell to his knees as a aura surpassing all of the Titans and Olympians combined overcame him.

The campers disappear and all monsters dissolved and all enemy demigods wound up on their knees and stomachs. Hyperion looked up to see the eyes of a broken man and so much anger he thought he was looking at a Primordial. He was dragged in front of the enemy demigods and all 25 of their heads turned to them. Nathan threw Hyperion on the ground and threw his sword to him as he stood. He immediately got put on defence as Nathan attacked with his pent up anger. Hyperion tried to defend against the blur but could keep up till soon he was on his knees a sword through his chest and a boy standing in front of him. Nathan planted two fingers on Hyperions head and stole his domaines making Hyperion flicker and fade.

Nathan turned to the demigods and suppressed his aura as the demigods stood and looked at him with fear. He snapped his fingers and the disappeared back to Kronos and the monsters appeared in their place. He exhaled deeply and charged cutting through all of the 150 of them in 30 seconds. He then Shadow traveled back to the hotel and everyone was there including Percy.

Percy ran to him "There is a Lydian drakon that can only be killed by a child of Ares on fifth street." he said and Nathan nodded walking straight back out the doors.

Unknown to him on a planet very far away there were all three of the Fates on the planet of the Creators before the Primordial council. "WHY DID YOU KILL HER!" Order screamed furious with the Fates. "We had to. We have been given sight into his future. It was by Helix. He needs to endure this pain and come out on top to gain the power he needs." they said in sequence like it was rehearsed.

Nathan walked to the Lydian drakon and stared it down. The drakon made all that looked it in the eyes freeze in fear but it was the other way around this time. The drakon looked at Nathan and instantly looked the other way like a whipped dog. Nathan raised a hand and formed energy in his hand it was pure white and glowed like that of the sun. He then shot it and the drakon dissolved in golden dust and the monster forces retreated.

Out of a bright flash three Titans appeared Iapetus Titan of mortality, Ophion the edelst Titan god, and Prometheus Titan of forethought. They walked towards the campers but Nathan stepped forward "Go to the Empire State building our forces have been pushed back." Percy went to argue but Nathan sent him a glare. Eventually he nodded and they went back to help defend.

Nathan looked at the Titans and sighed "You know I cannot let any of you live. Why did you come here? Ophion why do you fight for them? Kronos cast you out for power." he asked as Ophion looked him in the eyes. "He offered me a second chance and I would rather be on the winning side. You don't know of our allies." Nathan shook his head "Who Gaia? I know of her. I'm not on the best of terms with the Primordials right now if you didn't notice."

"Kronos gives you on-" Nathan ran forward as a blur and threw back Prometheus and blew the other two to the side with his aura. "HE LOST THE SECOND BIANCA DIED! I AM DONE HOLDING BACK AND EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU PUNY TITANS WILL DIE!" Nathan yelled blowing up the floor below him and cracks appearing everywhere. He cut off Prometheus' head and he faded then he turned to the Titans on their knees from his aura and he restrained it slightly.

He charged them the second they stood sword and hunting knife in hand. Ophion pulled water out of the air and formed it into ice spears and threw them at Nathan for him to flick his wrist and they turned back to water. Iapetus stabbed straight but Nathan smacked it away and returned with a flurry of strikes. He was fighting with such efficiency and precision that it was like a ruler with a pencil.

Iapetus was thrown back by shadows and Nathan spun stopping water mid air inches from his face. The two fought for control on equal ground but at that moment Iapetus was behind Nathan mid strike. Nathan spun to the side letting the water hit Iapetus throwing him back a few feet and charged Ophion as he drew a sword. They met and to Nathan's surprise Ophion was an excellent swordsmen.

Ophion was just delaying as Iapetus came up behind Nathan and struck. It was a quick spin, switch of sword hand, and drawing of a hunting knife. Nathan smacked the spear of course and blocked Ophion's strike then Iapetus pushing on his other arm so he was stuck between the two.

He stepped forward and got cut on his arm by Ophion and Iapetus smacked his knee with his spear. Nathan rolled backwards and onto his feet cutting off Iapetus' arm and blocking another strike from Ophion. He gathered a beam of energy in his hand pouring all his anger from the past day into it all the regret of seeing Bianca die all the fault for not being there and especially not telling her how he felt truly.

With the last thought he shot a pure out beam of _power._ There was more power in that strike was more than 100 suns! In one sun there is about 3 octillion watts of energy that is 27 zeros so in one beam he had released 300 octillion watts of energy. If he would have connected that energy with anything on Earth it would have destroyed so much of the universe it would have been impossible to fix.

He was aiming the beam at Ophion but a portal absorbed the beam sending it somewhere unknown to Nathan.

Back on the planet of Creators Order sensed the beam and nearly fell out of his throne in shock as did the Fates and Primordials. It was going to take all of them to suppress the beam and it still not destroy a galaxy afterwards. They eventually stopped it from destroying everything but were exhausted afterwards. "Where did that come from?" Chaos asked looking at Order.

"That was Nathan. He after seeing Bianca die harnessed his anger and let his anger all out without knowing the extent of his power. We truly don't know how powerful he will be because he hasn't even discovered the surface of what he's capable of." Order said making them all look around at shock.

Back with Nathan he had killed Iapetus and has Ophion in his knees with his sword at his throat. Nathan too a deep breath and looked at the Titan in front of him "I will give you this one chance to join us. I have been overcome with anger and almost killed trillions cause of it." he said as the Titan looked shocked at his chance at redemption and nodded. Nathan sent him to where Tethys was on Olympus then Shadow traveled to the Empire State building. The campers were being pushed back almost backs against the building. Then the monsters pulled back and a golden chariot came to a stop in front of the campers.

Nathan shot arrows killing the Laistrygonian Giants holding the chariot then walking out of the shadows and standing next to Percy in front of the campers. "Last chance Kronos. Even you will be given a chance for redemption. If you don't accept then your army will be destroyed and you will fade. I will take your domain of time and will be able to hold off against the Primordial of time. You may have Gaia but we have power. Last chance." Nathan said as Kronos smirked and held up a hand.

Soon two Cyclopes brought forward Annabeth and Thalia both bound and gagged with knives to their necks. "I think you better think twice Nathaniel. Which one dies? I will give you the honor of choosing." he said a sneer on his face. Nathan smirked at him "You wouldn't do that would you Kronos? You know all it would do is enrage me then you would all die. So what are you getting at?" then it was Kronos' turn to smirk.

"Once we take over the Underworld we will bring Bianca back. All you have to do is join us." he said as Nathan froze. Nathan looked him in the eyes trying to find even a hint of deceit but came up with none. "Swear it. Swear it on Helix's name." He said shakily. "I, Kronos Titan of time swear on Helix's name to bring Bianca di Angelo back from the dead if Nathan joins our side in this war and after." he said as the world got dark as the sun dimmed and then it went back to normal.

Nathan stumbled back in shock. Here was his chance, it was his chance to get her back. But he knew he couldn't she would kill him herself if he did that. He needed to come to terms with her death. He took a deep breath looked at Percy and nodded as Annabeth and Thalia fell through portals at their feet.

Nathan, Percy, and the rest of the campers all charged the monster army at once. They met and the monster army was being decimated. Nathan stood 10 feet from Kronos eyes glowing gold as they fought for control over time. Then they charged but just before they met Kronos slammed his scythe into the ground throwing everyone back as he went to the elevators and up to Olympus.

The monster army was soon destroyed and Nathan gathered Annabeth, Percy, and Thalia and made a portal leading to Olympus. They came out the other side and Nathan saw something that made him want to kill. There were campers and citizens dead in the streets. Nathan turned and ran to the throne room everyone running behind him. He ran into the throne room seeing 50 monsters an asian kid and Kronos. The others came in a few seconds later and all scowled at the asian kid and Nathan's aura flared but he caught it fast.

This asian kid was Ethan the one who killed Bianca. You could see the power in his eyes as he stared at the kid but he then looked at Kronos turned back to his friends and pointed at the monsters and Ethan then at Kronos. After he was done he walked to Kronos as they charged the monsters. Nathan and Kronos stared at each other for a while listening to the sound of battle till Kronos' eyes flashed golden as did Nathan's as they fought over time again. Kronos would win of course as its his domain but Nathan could fight it. Then they charged.

They met and they exchanged blows. Kronos was good not only cause of the fact he was slowing Nathan down but he was almost as good as Nathan. They both seemed like whirlwinds of destruction clashing sparks flying and grunts of pain when they connected hits. Soon the monsters were killed, Ethan incapacitated, and they were going to help till Nathan jumped back.

"Dont! This is my fight." he finished and jumped back into the fight. Soon they both went for a thrust and their swords met only thing stopping them was the fact the tips were touching. "Ahhh the swordsman's touch. Quite impressive for someone of your age to have this skill. This move hasn't been done in centuries." he said arm still as stone. Nathan nodded "It is funny you think I have been trying _Titan_." he spat.

Then he charged again but faster this time and connecting more hits but his sword bouncing off harmlessly cause of the Curse of Achilles. Then Nathan stepped back and shot Kronos with a small beam of energy throwing him back. He felt the Primordials and Olympians watching him so he figured that he may as well show another one of his powers.

"You see Kronos I was blessed by a man of infinite power. His main power is over the _Void_ and that is a place for immortals. I can not only control your essence but your godhood as well. You want to see power I will show you some _Titan."_ he said and raised his hands. There was a blinding flash and _something_ came out of Luke and there was two people on the floor. One stood and glowed gold. It was Kronos but in his own original body. He looked at himself in shock and smirked stopping time completely even Nathan.

"Big mistake _boy_." he said as Nathan started to fight back. Nathan was overpowering Kronos somehow. "The other thing is that he not only blessed me but said once I gained control of my anger my control over my power would increase exponentially." he said walking towards Kronos at normal speed and soon Kronos came to a dead stop frozen completely. "I have control Kronos. I am not the kind of person you should take lightly. I am Nathaniel Jackson son of Order champion of Nyx, Ouranos, Chronus, Pontus, Aether, Chaos, and Helix I have taken the domains of destruction, warcraft, and light and heir to the universe!" he yelled the last part releasing his aura cracks appearing all over the throne room.

"But now I will have full control over time and be able to keep up with the Primordial of time." he said putting his hand on Kronos' head till the light he was glowing died out and he flickered till he faded into the Void. Nathan looked at the throne room glowing with power and let out a breath. He looked at the cracks eyes glowing gold as they fixed themselves then the whole city started to fix itself repeating everything. When he was done he fell to a knee exhausted.

Percy walked over and helped him up and Nathan pointed at the waking Ethan Nakamura as Percy nodded. They reached him and he tried to run just to be kicked down by Nathan. "Bianca di Angelo, Beckendorf, Lee Fetcher, and almost all of the world fell because of you. Your sentence is death and when you reach the fields of punishment there is a place just for you." he said and Percy and the others turned their backs.

Nathan drew his blade but felt a sharp pain in his stomach and saw a sword through it. He looked at Ethan then at the sword and laughed. You think the poison you used on her will work on me? Now i'm really not gonna regret this." he said slicing Ethans throat. This surprisingly was the first person that he had ever killed and it didn't feel good.

Soon all the campers good and bad were in the room bad chained and bound and good mourning. The gods arrived and talked of Typhon and how Nathan defeated him the went on to the rewards. Thalia was promised more recruits for the hunt, Annabeth was made architect of Olympus, Percy was offered godhood but made sure that all the demigods were claimed by 13 and got all gods and minor gods cabins.

Then they got to Nathan "Nathaniel Jackson, come forward." He walked to the center and stood there. "Are you not going to bow?" Zeus asked irritably as Nathan shook his head and Zeus fumed "Why?" he asked as Nathan smiled "We just saved all of your asses you should be bowing to us." he said and Zeus stood bet froze.

Nathan stood there shaking his head looking at Zeus as though he was a child. "Still just doesn't get it." he said under his breath flicking his wrist as Zeus flew back into his throne. "Instead of godhood like you were going to offer me-" all the gods were shocked he knew "-I would like Hades and Hestia to get their thrones back." he said shocking everyone again but he raised his hand.

"I would also like the minor gods and campers that went against us to have a second chance. They didn't side with you and I myself wouldn't have if I didn't have friends on this side." Nathan said as Zeus went to stand but he flicked his wrist again throwing him down again. The gods looked at each other for a bit till Zeus snapped grudgingly and two more thrones appeared.

 **Nathan P.O.V.**

They had a party on Olympus but I slipped away before it started. I had other things that were more important to do. I had a plan cause I needed to get my anger not only under control completely but to learn how to harness it and use the powers it controlled properly. There was only one person at this point and time that I could trust to teach me what I need to know.

I reached my cabin at camp and snapped my fingers it disappearing in the process. I then sat cross legged and meditated looking into the Void and calling Helix. I didn't know how I knew to do it but I did. Then I was soon to see a tall man 6'8 maybe and black hair with purple eyes that looked like they held enough knowledge and power to fill the universe.

"Hello Nataniel. Good job with Kronos quite impressive. You need to stop taking domains though. You are causing disbalance in the universe. Those domains need a god to host them and soon." he said looking at me with a thoughtful face. "Do you know why I contacted you grandfather?" I asked as he nodded his head "I do but it is impossible. Even being as strong as you are you cannot come this deep into the void a mortal. You would be crushed by my aura anyways. But there is a way to fix that so you can." he said as I got hopeful.

"You could take on the domains of your powers and the domains you stole along with one other that you will find out about soon." he said and I stumbled in shock for like the fifth time today! Become a god? Do I want that responsibility? How will it work?

"How it would work is you would pretty much be share all of the the powers you have with the Primordials. The only one you will have more than will be Chronous as you took Kronos' domain. You will become Nathaniel Jackson Primordial god of Lightning, Shadows, Time, Speed, Swordsmanship, Water, Destruction, Warcraft, Light, Energy, Creation, and Void heir to the universe."

"Will I be more in control of my powers?" I asked as he nodded "Once our time together is over you will be on my power level." he said as I shook my head laughing slightly. "I never wanted power and still don't. All I ever wanted was to impress my father. I don't want to impress anyone anymore. I lost so much in a war with people so below my power level I see where arrogance gets me. I am ready grandfather." I said determination in my voice.

He snapped his fingers and I felt an unimaginable pain all over my body. It was as if every fabric of my body was being tortured at once. When it finally stopped I was on my knees and I noticed how powerful my aura was. It was on my father's level right now! I felt eyes on me and looked to the sky to see the Primordials shocked faces. I smiled right at my father and waved to them as Helix flashed me to the Void and I immediately fell to my knees at the aura I felt.

It was nearly two of my fathers! I looked up to my grandfather and he smiled as he trained me to be the best I can be and how to control my domains and all it took was a century.

 **A/N: I will get into everything in the next chapter. He will not be affected by the Ancient laws and I will explain why. But trust me I will not make this like all the other god stories.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my one OC**

 **A/N: PLEASE READ THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT. Last chapter I had made Nathan gain the domain of balance and went back and changed it. I have an Idea for him to still get it but not so soon it will not be beneficial at this point.**

 **3rd person P.O.V.**

 **132 years later**

On the planet Orivim II there was a raging battle. The blue sun dimmed as though it power had been drawn. Canyons layering the surface and cracks all over the sandy/desert like planet. It seemed as though there were hundreds of thousands of these _beasts_ and one white blur moving through them all. There was maybe a million and _more_ before this point as there was already many of their bodys lining the ground.

Green blood trailing behind the blur as it was killing many of the beasts at once. These monsters had been attacking a close planet that was in this galaxy Banton 5. This planet was full of wealth creatures but they were peaceful never going into war and solving problems with diplomacy. Then soon this man 6'5 in height bright white eyes black raven colored hair and looks that put the Olympians to shame. He had a lean build with a black cloak, pants, and boots. He was destroying everything in his path cutting through the monsters without mercy.

Soon there was only 100,000 or so left and he stopped across from them all covered in green blood. He had his own cuts on him also as _silver ichor_ flowed from them. "Damn these things are good." he said to himself while snapping his fingers closing his wounds and cleaning himself of the green blood. He looked at the monsters in front of him and his eyes turned to a deep red color relishing in the destruction he caused.

He closed his eyes and raised a hand to the sky and his other pointed to the monsters. Then his eyes snapped open one a bright _electric blue_ and the othe a bright white and the both had immense pure _power_ filling them. He shot out a beam of energy that was blue and a lightning bolt the size of a skyscraper and both met in front of the monsters and killed **all** of them. He looked at his work and nodded in approval flashing himself back to the Void and into a throne room.

He looked at the man on his throne "Grandfather the army has been killed. They put up quite a fight but they are beaten finally." he said as the man Helix nodded in approval and pride. "You have come a long way this last century. You have mastered most of your powers and have gotten _better_ with the sword somehow. You control your anger just as well as your father dose now. I believe it is time my boy." he said as Nathan's head snapped to him shocked.

 **Nathan P.O.V.**

I thought I was going to have to be here for another century at most! Your pry wondering what I am going to go back to thinking that all my friends are dead and Gaia had won by now. Let me answer what you're thinking. Yes I am a Primordial god of Lightning, Shadows, Time, Speed, Swordsmanship, Water, Destruction, Warcraft, Light, Energy, Creation, and Void heir to the universe. But the thing is no one can share the power of a Primordial. A Primordial is a being made to control their domain and no other. I do bleed silver ichor but I am not truly a Primordial yet.

You see my grandfather told me if you think of a minor Primordial that's what I would be thought as. I will become a true Primordial after the war with Gaia on earth. My domaines will not be shared by other Primordials but my own. So onto how the war on earth hasn't happened yet. My grandfather can manipulate time and space making it run slower in others and faster in some. So what he did essentially was make time for us slower giving me time to master my powers and train with him. But on earth only about a year has passed. I did gain the same power being blessed by him but it is difficult.

So me not being a true Primordial or god means that I am not affected by the Ancient laws. The only domains that I have are that of Void, Creation, Destruction, War, Energy, Speed, and Swordsmanship. But even now I still don't have the power over them, that a Primordial would as I am not a god yet so they are just enhanced.

I looked at my grandfather shocked he was sending me back so soon. "Hera has commenced her plan to combine the two camps Roman and Greek. You will watch over them on their journey. I will have to take your immortality but your powers, agility, speed, stamina, strength, and skill will all stay the same as they are now. After the war you will be given your _true_ first you must hear the prophecy that was foretold after you left." he said as I nodded in understanding.

 _Seven demigods will answer this call_

 _To the power of anger the world will fall_

 _A being will rise from the dead again_

 _And all will be in his lion den_

He raised a hand and chanted in a low voice as I felt something leave me and a slight energy decrease but that was all. He got off his throne and came to me as we hugged "I will see you soon grandfather." I said as we stepped apart and he waved at me as I walked through a portal. I came out the other end in a forest not to far from Lupa's house. I was a 18 year old boy. I snapped my fingers and my clothes changed to a torn black t shirt and blue dirty jeans with black boots that were dirty as well. My hair shimmered into a blonde color and my eyes turned brown.

I then stumbled out and in front of the house with a beat up gold gladius in my hand. I heard a growl from behind me and I whirled as a pack of wolves stalked up to me but I stood still trying to appear scared. The middle wolf stared at me curious and a flash appeared and a woman then stood in its place. I stumbled back acting shocked but then crouched down in a defensive position. She them smiled at me with fangs poking out. I still looked at her in my position as I had to prove I had the bravery of a roman.

She walked forward a bit "Put down your sword. I am not going to hurt you but I do have a place for you to go. Do you know of the gods like Jupiter and such?" she asked as I nodded. "Yes I am a son of Apollo. My mother died protecting me and told me to go west." I said as she nodded. "And west you shall go. There is a camp for people like you. Go west and it will call for you." she said turning back to a wolf and running off with her pack.

I turned and walked towards one of the places I would be at for a long time.

LineBreak

I soon reached the tunnel and a girl about my age stepped forward with hunting knives drawn as a large guy drew back an arrow in his bow. "Who are you and why are you here." the girl asked and she was truly beautiful with kaleidoscope eyes and a great figure. "I um I met a wolf lady and she told me to go west and this is the place I found." I said acting exhausted.

The looked at me in shock "He is way too old to not have been here yet." she whispered to herself as she turned and walked back to the big guy. He still had a arrow pointed at me till he released the tension and put the bow and arrow away and waved me over. "We will take you to the predator and they will decide what we do with you." he said with a kind voice. I nodded and waved for them to lead the way.

Soon after me admiring all of the camp we reached a small building. I was led inside to see a woman with black hair and similar eyes dressed with a purple cape draped over her back. She looked at the two and then at me and waved for them to explain "He walked over to us saying that Lupa sent him." she looked at me in confusion. "Eras antequam huc?" she looked at me speaking in Latin "Non habeo." I replied "I don't speak it fluently but I know some Latin." I lied. I actually can speak nearly all languages fluently but I pry shouldn't tell them that.

They looked slightly shocked but the Predator recovered quickly and nodded. "I am the leader of this camp my name is Reyna daughter of Bellona. The two that brought you here are Frank Zhang and Piper McLane son of Mars and daughter of Venus. Do you know of your parentage?" she asked as I nodded. "My name is Andrew Williams son of Apollo." I said as they nodded in acceptance.

"Do you have any siblings that may have been demigods?" Reyna asked as I shook my head. "My mother is dead I was an only child." I said as the nodded. "In New Rome we have a sequence of battles one after another with no breaks to choose what cohort you are placed in. If you beat all five cohorts you choose which one you go to. But no one has done that since Piper here she only lost once she fought me." Reyna said with a smile at Piper and I nodded impressed.

"Now if I may ask how did you survive so long on your own?" she asked the question I was dreading the most. "Well me and my mother were always on the move. We never stopped much and she only died a few months ago. I found Lupa's place by luck and was sent here." Isaid as the nodded aceping my excuse as I sighed in relief in my head.

"Ok well you and a son of Neptune have your trial's in an hour at the coliseum. You fight the centurion's of each chohot till you lose or beat them all." she said as I nodded in acceptance. I was lead out and Piper gave me a tour of the city. We soon came to the Coliseum where my test would take place. The son of Neptune is just now starting come on let's go." she said as I followed her into the stands.

We watched as percy easily got through the fifth, and fourth cohorts. Then he struggled slightly with the third and lost to a cheap shot from a son of Mars on the second. I made eye contact with the son of Mars and gave him a glare that would make Zeus/Jupiter himself piss his pants. He looked away quickly walking back to his cohort and Piper led me to a small armory.

She gave me armor that fit pretty well it was light weight golden armor. Then we went through a few swords til we found one that was sufficient enough for me to kick ass with. Then my name was called "Andrew Williams son of Apollo!" and I walked out as Piper went back to the stands. I walked out and a young guy maybe 16 with red around his lips and a flask at his waist.

Reyna yelled go and he charged stabbing straight at my chest with a lazy blow. I had to not show too much skill or i'd be done for but i'm gonna teach these campers not to doubt their enemies. I stepped to the side leaving a gash on his arm and sweeping his legs then holding the sword at his throat "Yield?" he nodded shocked he was beat so easy. Then out came a girl with a bow blond hair and eyes like mine. So a daughter of Apollo this will be fun.

As soon as it started she drew a bow and I crouched behind my shield. She was walking towards me as she was firing and a plan formed in my head. I waited for her to shoot her next arrow and when the _dink_ went off I ran forward. She shot two more arrows but I knocked them aside with my shield. She put her bow away drawing a pair of hunting knives and running back. She was pretty good and I don't know why she didn't join the hunters.

The fight went on for a couple minutes and she overextended on a strike and I dodged and smacked one of her knives out of her hand and she brought the other one up and I let her get a gash on my arm. I then grabbed her arm and threw it to the side holding my sword to her gut "Yield?" I asked as she nodded.

Then the third was a blow by the kid didn't seem to care at all. Then I made eye contact with the son of Mars from earlier and smiled an evil smile. He looked back with a glare and sneered at me when Reyna said to start. When he reached me he started with a feint and slashed my ribs open. It went on for awhile and he was good but not nearly enough. He went to feint a strike and hit me in the arm. He fainted and went for my sword arm so I threw my sword up and caught his between my hands only letting go to catch my sword and slash his chest.

He looked down at his chest and back up anger in his red eyes. He charged amd stuck his sword in the ground dragging up dirt and throwing it in my eyes. Binded I relied on my sixth sense to guide me. He sent a slash at my neck and I leaned back dodging I continued to dodged till I got the dirt out of my eyes. Then I went onto offense slashing wildly and soon making him fall and I kicked him in the head incapitateing him.

Then next Piper walked out. She smiled at me from across the the coliseum. Reyna yelled go and unlike every other time neither of us charged. We circled each other for a bit till I charged throwing an experimental strike at her legs but she stepped back returning a attack to my left and I 'failed' to notice her right hunting knife coming at me as it put another cut on my arm. But as she got this hit off I slashed her left arm and we both stepped back.

We eventually charged each other an exchanged blows for minutes and she eventually over extended and I sidestepped it but she wanted me to. She kicked me in the chest knocking me out of focus and soon landing multiple strikes. I got my bearings back in time for us to lock blades. "You're a lot better than I thought Piper." I said honestly "Same for you Andy." she said smiling at me charmspeak in her voice. "Now put down your weapons and surrender." she said as I smirked.

"No I think i'll finish this fight thanks for the offer though pretty tempting." I said laughing at her shocked face. Then she dislodged out baldes and we resumed. Soon she had her hunting knives at my throat and my sword was at hers. "Tie?" I asked panting for dramatic effect as she nodded. "Nathan got through 4 of the 5 cohorts and tied on the first I think he deserves to choose." Reyna hollered as a roar came in response.

I had chose to go to the first with Piper but Percy chose to go to the fifth.

Line Break

It had been a couple weeks since I arrived and right now we were in the senate house talking about the quest to free Thanatos. "He is in alaska chained and guarded by the giant Alcyoneus bane of Pluto." Octavion said at the front of the room. "Four shall go to Alaska on this quest to free the god of death" he said eyes closed as he pointed at me "and he will chose his three companions."

I walked to the front and looked at everyone in the room looking at me with shock. "I choose Piper McLane, Frank Zhang, and Percy Jackson." I said as I chose another newbie for a dangerous quest. The son of Mars now known as Mark stood in outrage "Two new kids on one quest?! They'll all die!" he yelled as I glared at him and went to speak but Piper did first. "I'm pretty sure he kicked your ass Mark so sit down and shut up." she said as he did.

Line Break

 **3rd person P.O.V.**

Three of the four quest members were fighting a bunch of Shades while Frank was freeing death from his chains with his firewood life force thing. Nathan and Percy were causing mass destruction till Alcyoneus showed up and split them apart. Nathan ran to him as Piper and Percy fought the rest of the Shades. Nathan and the giant fought for a good amount of time till Nathan let himself get hit back by the Giants staff. "Andrew!" he heard Piper yell as he stood and he rolled to the side barley dodging the massive staff.

He stood and concentrated on flashing himself, Piper, Percy, and the giant just off the border of Alaska. Then the giant looked around in confusion looking at the demigods but more specifically the son of Apollo. The boy transported all of them here and is still able to stand even though just barely. They then killed the giant with all of their weapons in his chest and they went back to see Frank on the ground with his fire burnt to a crisp. Thanatos stood and looked at them but 'Andrew' his aura rose to that of a minor god.

Thanatos looked at the boy in shock "How. Did. He. Die." he asked in a voice that promised pain. Thanatos glared at the boy "That wood was his life force he burt it out freeing me. Best watch your tone boy not most gods take that lightly." he said flashing out. Piper and Percy were looking at 'Andrew' as he closed Franks eyes and waved them over. "Ill transport us back but I will appear separated from you two. Take his body to Reyna. I will need sleep." he said and light traveled back.

 **Nathan P.O.V.**

Dammit! I let someone else die. I have to go to the other quest and help with Hera. I snapped my fingers a dark green cloak covering me. I light traveled to the Wolf House and saw everyone locked in battle. I jumped into the monster forces and helped the demigods kill them. We soon dispersed them and all that was left was Propheryon. The giant had watched as a new figure joined the battle killing most of the monsters and they were soon destroyed.

He made eye contact with the me and saw my pure white eyes filled with power and anger. "Who are you!?" he bellowed at the me. "That is none of your business _giant_." I spat as the giant looked at me with anger on his face. I raised my hand shadows whirring, thunder cracking, and heavy mist rising. "You will not win this war. You along with everyone of your brothers will all die with your pathetic mother." my voice rang out power heard in my voice then I flicked my wrist. The giant disappearing and the others looking at me in shock figuring me a god.

They all got ready for another fight and I looked at them their boldness filling me with pride. "I am not here to hurt you." I said but they didn't relax at all "I will transport you all to your camp. Hunters I will send you to camp as well. We will all meet again soon." I said and sent them all to camp with a flick of my wrist. Then I turned to a nervous looking Hera and pulled down my hood. "Long time no see." I said as her eyes filled with hope. "I will come to Olympus. I have things to explain to you all." I said as she nodded and we both went to Olympus

We appeared in the throne room and she called a council meeting. Soon 11 flashes appeared and all the gods were in their respective thrones. I thought to the planet of the Creators and saw them in the middle of a council meeting "Can you all come to Olympus there are things to be explained." I said as they looked around in shock but did and they all appeared opposite the Olympians.

"I have been gone for about a two years here on earth. But the truth is that I have been gone for 132 years exactly. I went to the void and I can see that you Primordials look better than when I last saw you. Before going to the Void I had to become immortal so I wasn't crushed by Helix's power. For a short period of time I was the Primordial god of Lightning, Shadows, Time, Speed, Swordsmanship, Water, Destruction, Warcraft, Light, Energy, Creation, and Void heir to the universe. This meant that for that time we shared your domaines. But I couldn't keep this immortality as my plan doesn't allow it. I am known to the Romans as Andrew Williams." then my words got caught in my throat. "Camp Jupiter is under attack I need to go. I will have Order explain the rest." I said sending the story to Order and nodded walking through a portal to camp.

I walked out to see about one thousand monsters fighting the 150 or so campers with Polybotes in the back of the army swatting at Reyna as she rode a Pegasus around his head. I saw Percy running to the giant and decided to join him as I jumped into a group of monsters cutting a path to the giant.

 **A/N: Haha got you. You guys didn't really think I was gonna make him a god did you? I kind of have my idea set at this point on how I want this story to go. I have went from about 2.8k word chapters to 3.8 - 4.2k word chapters. Hope you enjoyed.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my one OC**

 **Nathan P.O.V.**

As I cut down monsters my form slowly changed till I was Andrew again my sword Light Bearer turning to a gold gladius. I was carving my own path through the monsters till I had reached the giant a Percy. I ran to him and we started fighting the giant but we needed a god to kill him till I saw the hunters over in the trees raining down fire on the monsters. Then Poseidon appeared in a flash and helped us fight Polybotes. Me and Percy were slashing at his knees till Poseidon hit him in the chest with his trident and I sent a blast of light into his face and we all stabbed our weapons through the giant's chest killing him. Poseidon gave Percy a look of pride and then flashed away.

We went together to the army of monsters and joined the fight and we all destroyed the army with minimal losses. After the battle the dead were gathered and mourned and then there was a feast celebrating their victory. The augur Octavian ran into the hall "A _Greek_ warship approaches!" he screamed frantic as everyone ran out of the hall grabbing weapons and running out to the field of Mars. The ship landed and they all got into ready positions. I ran to the front right behind Percy as he got their attention "Stop! They are not here to fight!" he said pointing to the white flag. Piper and Reyna both came to the front to greet the ones who came off the ship.

We saw a boy around 18 with blonde hair and blue eyes, a girl with curly blond hair and startling grey eyes, a small Latino boy with brown eyes and a mischievous smile, and a young kid 16 maybe with black hair and black eyes. These people were Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, Annabeth chase daughter of Athena, Leo Valdez son of Hephaestus, and Nico di Angelo son of Hades.

Me, Percy, Piper, and Reyna all walk forward and once we met them and Percy got flipped onto his back by Annabeth and she got on top of him. Reyna and Jason caught each other in a hug. I shook hands with Leo and Piper the same with Nico. We all introduced ourselves and shook hands. We all went to walk away as I saw Leo stiffen behind us and walk back to the ship so I followed him. I watched as he armed the ballista and tried to shoot the camp. I tackled him to the floor and held him down and saw his eyes golden.

Damn! Gaia had gotten her hands on some Eidolon's. My eyes flashed purple and the Eidolon faded from existence. Leo sat up and looked around then looked at me in confusion "What happened?" he asked. "I don't know but you almost started to shoot at my camp so you tell me." I said acting angry as he shook his head "I don't have a clue." he said as I nodded and we went to the hall welcoming the guests.

They went on to explain how the four that came are part of the prophecy and three more are to be found here. "It's me, Percy, and Piper." I said after silence from everyone else. Jason looked at me "What makes you say that?" he asked curious. "My father is Apollo. I know many things." as I finished I looked at Octavian and he visibly shivered under my glare.

"Well we need to be on our way we need to find the Athena Parthenos." Jason said this as all seven us went to the ship and took off. As we were flying away it was getting late and everyone went off to get some sleep. I stayed up top at the front of the ship watching the night sky loving the night and the shadows welcoming me. I felt someone walking up behind me but kept my eyes glued to the night sky.

I eventually looked down and saw Jason sitting beside me looking at the sky. "How can I help you Jason?" I asked as he looked at me. He stared at me for a moment "I don't trust you. I don't know why but everytime I look at you I get a feeling you aren't who you seem." he said as I raised an eyebrow. "If I wanted to harm anyone here I would have done it instead of taking watch duty so you could sleep." I said as he had an emotionless face on. "It's not that. You don't give off the killer feel. But you just seem like there is a lot more to your story than you let on." he said as I looked at him shocked.

The kid is smart I'll give him that. "Well you are correct son of Jupiter. I am a son of Apollo but not the Roman Apollo but rather the greek one. My powers extend a lot further than everyone knows. I can conjure fire and control it i'm much faster than you think and I can contort light and use it to my will." I said and he jumped up and drew his sword. "My skills with a sword are also unmatched." I said and he backed up.

He then yelled for everyone to wake up and they all came to the deck and it was getting light out by now. They all stumbled onto the deck looking between me and Jason confused and blinking to adjust to the light. Me and Jason stared at each other as he repeated what I told him to the others. Percy looked at me in confusion "You would have fought in the second Titan war." he said as I nodded.

"Who killed Kronos?" he asked eyes narrowed. "Nathan Jackson." I said bluntly. Then Piper spoke "Who's that?" she asked and Percy went to answer but I beat him to it. "He was a man of true power and skill. He was the son of Order brother to Chaos and one of the creators. He was blessed by Nyx, Ouranos, Pontus, Chronos the Primordial one, and Aether. He took the domains of Destruction, Warcraft, Light, and Time from Titans. Then he disappeared filled with guilt of watching someone he loved die in front of him." I said never breaking eye contact with Percy.

They looked at me in disbelief. Then… Jason charged. He struck at my chest with a jab of his sword and I stepped out of the way drawing my own and blocking his next strike. He then disarmed Jason with one of the first moves Percy ever learned. He held his sword at Jason's throat and everyone drew weapons. The went to charge but were all restrained by by shadows or froze in time. And they looked at me they saw my eyes and the greek campers all saw my facial features change.

 **3rd person P.O.V.**

They all looked at 'Andrew' as his hair went from blonde to raven black and face changed to that of Nathan. But to the ones who didn't know Nathan they just saw him become stronger looking and more handsome. One of his eyes were black like the night and the other was pure golden. They were released and the ones who didn't know who this guy was went to charge again but froze in time. His eyes were now pure gold.

Then Annabeth, Percy, and Nico all rushed to him and crushed him in hugs. He then went to explain what happened to him and how he spent the last 132 years training with Helix. How he became a Primordial for a bit but getting it taken so his plan would work. Said how he was in hundreds of wars and destroyed planets full of monsters. He explained how he has pretty much mastered everything in his arsenal and has become the best swordsman in all of existence.

 **Planet of the Creators**

Order and Chaos both sat on their thrones on their planet with evil smiles on their faces as they finally found out of where their father truly is. They then turned every single Primordial to their evil aspect's just like they did with Gaia. "The time has finally come sister. It is almost time for us to destroy this puny planet and go for our father in the Void." Order said as Chaos nodded. The plan of the two was to get back at their father for abandoning them and Nathan was their way to finding him.

They were going to at the end of the war was to bring Helix's head to Nathan to finally break him and they will weaken him over time with the Primordials. They will get their revenge on Helix but they don't even to this point know the extent of Nathan's power. The only being who does is Helix. Helix had pushed Nathan with memories to his breaking point and Nathan snapped and unleashed all of his power nearly beating Helix! He had used his strongest power the _Beam of One-Hundred Suns_ and even Helix struggled suppressing the power in the beam. He had taken Nathan's memories of this encounter as that beam could be the end of all mankind.

They sat there talking and sent the first attack straight at him Light and Day.

 **Back on Argo II**

Nathan and Nico stood talking leaning over the side of the Argo. Percy, Annabeth, Jason, and Piper all went to look for clues on the Athena Parthenos. They were talking of Bianca and how she scared them both to death. Then the sun got unimaginably bright and a ray of sun seemed to land next to them. After a few moments Aether and Hemera both appeared and looked at Nathan emotionlessly. He turned to them "What's u-" he stopped mid sentence. This wasn't the two Primordials he knew they were in their evil forms.

He could tell it was forced upon them from their aura. The good side was trying to take control and tell him something. He would have to revert them back and ask them what happened but he had to beat them first. He turned to Nico "Go get Leo and find the others and bring them back here. Quick!" he said as Nico ran off.

"You guys don't want to do this. I don't want to hurt you don't make me." he said as Aether charged at the speed of light sword out and Hemera stayed back bow drawn. Aether sent quick attacks at the beginning switching between powerful and quick blows. I saw him sending a swipe at my left knee and I swatted it away then getting thrown back by a powerful kick to the chest. Then as I rolled to my feet I threw 7-8 throwing knives intercepting Hemera's arrows and standing in time to defend against Aether. I called on lightning blasting Hemera back with a large bolt sending her off the ship. Then I pushed Aether to the edge of the ship and kicked him over landing next to his wife.

I jumped down landing in front of them and the other 6 members of the quest along with Reyna and some Romans. "Don't get involved you will die." I said to them and turned and cut an arrow in half. Aether rushed me once more and we went blow for blow with me dodging and cutting arrows. I was getting annoyed and upped my speed 10 fold. I uppercut Aether into the air and cut him so many times so fast nobody not even him could keep up. He hit the floor with a thud and was restrained by shadows. Then Hemera charged spear and shield drawn and she started with a stab. I knocked the stab to the side and she hit me across the face with her shield springing to offense at the opening.

I looked her in the eyes and saw the strain of how hard she was fighting to tell me something. I looked at her apologetically as I knocked her out with the butt of my sword. I focused hard on their essence and changed them back to their good aspect and they both woke with a gasp. The looked at me a wild look in their eyes "Its Order and Chaos. They only had you as a heir to find Helix. They are going to go to the Void and kill him."Aether said quickly as I stumbled back in shock and fell to my butt.

I am going to kill them. They are both going to die by my hand. Hemera looked at me and shook her head "You cannot go after them yet child. They want you to. If you do they will unleash the rest of the Primordials here and have it destroyed." she said as I looked at the ground. I sat in a meditation position contacting Helix. " _I already know son. I will hold them off till the end of the war. Good luck they are almost here."_ he said and I looked at the ground anger coursing through me.

I pushed it down and looked at Reyna "What are you doing here?" I asked her as she pointed at Leo "After you all left bombs were set off destroying buildings in New Rome and he set them. The punishment is death." she said as she turned and was going to charge. I was in front of her in a millisecond. "He at the time was possessed by a Eidolon or a spirit in other words. He wouldn't even remember doing it." I said as she went to slap me but I caught her hand and my eyes glowed with power. "Who are you?" she asked slight fear of me being a god in her voice.

I looked at her and smiled "I am Andrew Williams. But my true name is Nathaniel Jackson son of Order blessed by Chronos, Pontus, Aether, Nyx, Ouranos, Chaos, and Helix himself, heir to the universe." I said as she stumbled into her comrades. I snapped and they fell through a portal back to their camp. Then I saw _something_ go into Percy and another into Jason noticing they were Eidolon's.

They ran at me attacking me _thinking_ I won't harm their respective host. I ducked their wild slashes standing behind them slamming an elbow into each of their heads. I sent them back to the ship with Leo and Nico as me Annabeth and Piper all went searching for any clue on the Athena Parthenos.

Line Break

We had found a map for Annabeth to follow. She said that she had to do it herself. We got back to the ship to see Leo out cold on the deck a gash on his forehead. I healed it and he woke looking around frantic "They have Nico!" he said as my eyes widened. He then said that he got possesed again but could remember that a group of monsters captured Nico as he rested and took him somewhere unknown.

Percy and Jason were awake now and they had heard what happened. Then we all agreed to take off and find Nico at all costs.

We were sailing across the Atlantic and Jason and Percy were arguing across the deck. "Well he is part of the damned prophecy we have to find him!" Percy hollered Annabeth holding him back from hitting Jason. "He is a neuscense and a waste of time. We need to continue on our mission." Jason replied more calm but still being held back by Piper. Leo stood to the side ready to break up anything if it happens.

"Are you sure you're not talking of yourself son of Jupiter?" I said from the side as he turned to me. "Your one to talk. You hid your identity from us!" he yelled stepping towards me but I just looked at him eyebrow raised. "You know kid you're not the leader here. You are merely a speck of dust on my shoulder. Percy is right he is part of our team and he will be rescued not abandoned. You have a problem with that jump of the side of the ship." I said slowly as if talking to a child.

Then the ship lurched to the side and a massive centipede came out of the water. It was Gaia's Scolopendra. I looked at Percy and he stood and walked up beside me and I looked at Jason "Time to show your worth Jason." as he walked up beside us. Me and Percy raised the thing into the air on a massive wave and me and Jason made a massive bolt calling it down on the creature killing it.

Line Break

 **3rd person P.O.V.**

They eventually reached the Strait of Gibraltar and stopped a few hundred feet from the pillars. "I will be right back." Nathan said flashing himself over to the figure on land. They seemed to exchange words and the figure ran at Nathan but he flicked his wrist sending him into a appeared in front of them again "Ok lets go." he said. "Who was that?" Piper asked as he looked at her for a moment. "It was Hercules." he said quietly as they stared at him in shock "You beat him with a flick of your wrist?" Jason asked astonished. "When I said you are a speck of dust Jason Grace I was not lying." he said bluntly.

Soon it was night time and Nathan and Piper sat on the bow of the ship. Talking of each others pasts and how they came to where they are. They hit a wave and they were sent tumbling onto the deck Piper on top of Nathan. They stared each other in the eyes and closed the distance centimeters from each other as another ship crashed into the Argo and they were boarded.

 **A/N: Hahahahaha! Will they ever kiss? Will Nathan be able to find love after Bianca? What is in his path to come? What Primordial will he face next? All to be answered next chapter. Hope you enjoyed.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my one OC**

 **Nathan P.O.V.**

As we fell to the ground and stared at each other I saw 'definitely not for the first time' how beautiful Piper is. We went to close the distance and hundreds of thoughts crossed my mind at once. Do I have the will to be with someone after Bianca. Everyone says that it wasn't my fault for her death but I know it was. The enemy knew I was close to her and they broke me. For all the time I was gone I thought about her. Hell she was the reason I was able to control my anger. But here is my chance to be able to let the past be the past and accept what happened and move to the future.

Then my mind comprehended that we were being boarded by dolphins with legs and I thought that was nice. I rolled us over and got his in the shoulder with an arrow and was on to of Piper. Then my thigh and I put up a barrier and stood pulling them out. Then even my barrier dissipated and I was shocked. I noticed at that point my father was making sure I don't use the powers I have from him. I tried to shoot a beam use my aura and even pull power from the sun that was on the other side of the Earth.

I then tried to use my other powers as the dolphins with legs charged us. All of my powers are being suppressed by the Primordials. Even if I called on my anger I could only use my power over time for a few seconds and that was super tiring. Chronos was even slowing me down to the speed of Hermes. It was godly speed but nowhere near my normal speed. My stamina, skills, agility, and powers from Aether are all the same. The only reason I could move as fast as Hermes is cause of Aethers blessing.

Me and Piper were each defending against 10 dolphins each as the others that boarded us went to the other's rooms and carried them all out. I had knocked out two and looked at Piper seeing her holding her own with one on the floor cuts all over him. Then a dolphin with gold armor and visor over his face jumped onto the deck and looked at me and Piper then past me to Percy. He was just getting through with his second dolphin and ran towards the gold dolphin thing.

He disarmed Percy as I finished my last dolphin and ran over to them only looking back to see Piper unconscious and tied up by our friends which sent anger through me. As I reached the gold guy and Percy I noticed who the dolphin's and the guy were. We're in the Mediterranean Sea and that would make this Chrysaor son of Medusa and Poseidon brother to Pegasus. I looked at the golden sword he held at Percy's throat and started to form a plan. I was weakened after getting hit with two arrows and having my powers subdued by the Primordials. I would pass out but this should work.

"Ok look Goldie Locks we can come to an agreement that ends in you not dying." I said taking a step forwards. When I took that step he pushed his sword under Percy chin harder and I made eye contact with Percy and we came to an understanding. "I say we fight Chrysaor. I win you leave. You win you kill me and do as you wish with the ship." I said looking him dead in the eyes my white eyes weak.

"You truly think you can best me boy? Who are you to challenge me." he asked genuine curiosity in his voice. "Well you pry know me as I assume you are serving Gaia. I am Nathan Jackson son of Order." I said as he gained a look of fear in his eyes. He looked at me and smiled "Well seems the Primordials can truly subdue you aye Nathan? Ok I accept your challenge." he said throwing Percy to the ground.

We both walked forwards as his crew madea circle around us and a gap for my now awake friends to watch. We touched swords slowly circling each other as it was a custom for this type of challenge. As we reached the spots we started in he smacked my sword to the side following with a jab at my chest. He did this at about my max speed at the moment so it caught me off guard. I smacked the attack to the side and he spun with it bringing his sword at my head in an arc. You see he unlike his crew in mostly human other than his face which is that of a dolphin and why he wears a visor. We continued him throwing relentless attacks till I had my back against a wall. He smacked my sword from my hand and stabbed at my face.

I heard Piper scream and then I moved my head to the side slightly. When his sword got stuck in the wall I grabbed the back of his head and brought it to the wall breaking his visor. He stumbled back with his sword in hand and raised it just in time to block my first attack this fight. I drove him back till I threw a powerful blow that when blocked knocked our swords from our hands.

Then we charged each other again no break and no hesitation to continue the fight. He swung a hook but I dropped low trying to sweep his legs. He jumped my sweep stomping on my leg breaking it. I stood on my left leg and he advanced confidence in his eyes. Then I looked over to my friends to see them all grabbing weapons and Percy my black dagger and Riptide in hand and Jason with his gladius fighting as one. I looked back to get punched across the face. He grabbed me by the shirt and slammed me into the wall "If we are going to die here then so will you." he snarled and pulled a knife from his arm and drove it into my stomach.

I had killed and it was not fun. I fought in 3 major wars when I was with Helix. I had fought in hundreds of battles and killed hundreds more people. No matter how many times I kill someone I only see one face. It was always Ethan Nakamura. He haunted me as he was the first person I had ever killed. I had killed him because he killed Bianca but that wasn't right. I wanted revenge and all the revenge had given me was nightmares not satisfaction. He had a chance at redemption he could have changed but I took that from him and I slit his throat and watched as he painfully died in front of me.

I looked Chrysaor down as he looked at me in shock as I had my white hunting knife in his throat. He fell back lifeless as I fell to the ground unconscious with the sound of battle in the background.

 **3rd person P.O.V.**

 **In the Void**

The ground was charred and power radiated everywhere. Helix stood across from his children glaring and radiating nearly the same power as them but it was slightly less. "Why? Why turn on everyone and everything you both made? How can you turn on your own son Order!? You both are damned idiots if you think you can defeat Nathan! He has so much power stored inside himself and the second I die he will gain even more. At my death he will become a Primordial god and gain his domains instantly. His destiny is set but it is out of your reach. You will not leave the Void without killing me and you will not be able to stop Nathaniel after that." he said as Order started to chuckle darkly.

"You think us dumb don't you father. Trust me we know of your plan for Nathan. But we also know what happened when Nathan was turned to a Primordial that you tried so hard to cover up. But he knows as well. He knows that his bad side is still out there and he knows who it is as do we. Why do you think we converted the Primordials? We have blessed his counterpart all of us on the council. Then we wiped the memories of the Primordials so when defeated the couldn't tell him. Tell him that _he_ is what Nathan will be fighting. He is-

 **Back on the Argo II**

 **(Hehehehehehehe. Nope don't get to know yet.)**

 **3rd person P.O.V.**

Everyone soon got the dolphin things to retreat back to their ship and take off. They all looked over to see Nathan's still form on the ground and rushed over seeing Chrysaor on the floor Nathan's knife in his throat. Percy called water from the ocean and splashed it on him as he removed the knife. Nathan sat up straight and and gasped at the hole in his stomach. Feeling his powers were back he made himself Ambrosia and Nectar. He ate the Ambrosia and pulled up his shirt showing off his 8 pack abs and chiseled chest.

Piper's face flushed but took the Nectar and poured it over the wound closing it till it was a scar. He fell back looking tired as can be looking up to see the horrified looks of his companions looking at Chrysaor's body and he sighed. "Look its not an easy thing to do but I have killed. I was in 3 major wars in the 132 years I was trained and was in hundreds of battles and have pry nearly killed thousands of humans. It is something I regret greatly every time I do it and I have given every person I have killed a burial except for one." Nathan finished looking at Percy and Annabeth.

They still looked scared and he looked down in shame. "I shouldn't of had to have done that. I guess it is time to tell the threat we face." Then Nathan explained to them how Order and Chaos only had him to find their father for revenge. How they are fighting Helix now and will come for him next. The were all absolutely shell shocked at how he said this calm. They were about to have to fight all the Primordials and the creators.

"They are smart and will save some Primordials till the end of the war to weaken me and then attack me." he said deep in thought. "There is one more thing. They probably know that when I was made a Primordial I gained a bad side just like the others. But the thing is that since I wasn't like the others and a full Primordial it was another person who hated me with every fiber of their being that was my opposite. This person would inherit all of my skill set, stamina, and all natural things about me other than my features. But this _person_ didn't get any of my powers. I have been trying to track _him_ down ever since we learned of him." he said shocking them even more.

He looked to the sky a lone tear falling from his eye, resentment clear on his face "This man is the person I first killed. He hates me as much as I do myself for killing him. I killed him for revenge and to avenge someone who pry looked on with shame at what I did. He killed the first person I ever loved. I killed him in my fit of rage. His face has haunted me since that fateful day. His name is Ethan Nakamura son of Nemesis."

 **A/N: Just kidding couldn't leave you guys wondering like that. But I did get this idea from XxxblackwolfxxX and his story Percy Jackson: Chaos' Successor. This story is personally my favorite I have ever read. Go check him out he's a phenomenal writer. But anyway this chapter was only a little over 2.1 k words cause I updated twice yesterday and once at like 3 am today. In about 2 days I will have another chapter ready. Hope you enjoyed!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my one OC**

 **3rd person P.O.V.**

Six of the seven quest members were all on the Argo II nearly finally reaching Rome and talking of their plan for when they get there. "So we'll split into groups and they will be Me and Piper going to scout the coliseum. Then Percy, Jason, and Leo, you guys will go look for Nico. Annabeth you will follow the map and look for the Athena Parthenos." Nathan said as everyone paired up and they finally reached Rome and departed.

Line Break

 **With Percy, Jason, and Leo**

Percy led Jason and Leo over to a body of water. He walked out on top of it and bent down to touch it. He the felt all bodys of water all over Rome as they were connected to this one. He felt a ancient underground passage way on the other side of the wall behind them. He walked up to the wall and saw a delta symbol just like the one for the labyrinth. He put his hand over it and it opened a section of the wall. He turned around "He guys! Over here." he called Jason and Leo over and they looked at the wall in shock. "I saw something to do with water in a ancient place and it was right below or behind this wall. " he said.

They all walked down the stairs that they found a few meters in the large dark room. They came into a room that was large and round. There were 5 other hallways in front of them and there were _skulls_ all over the place. Then they heard rumbling coming from all five of the tunnels and soon saw 5 figures. They were all 10 foot tall and bulging muscles and ugly faces. They came into the clearing and immediately charged the three.

They all soon got split up and were fighting the massive things. Percy and Jason made there way to each other and fought three at once. Leo was sending fire at the two in front of him and pushing them back but tiring quickly. Percy brought out the water that was in the pool thing on the other side of the room. He encased one of the _things_ in a block of ice and threw it at another one crushing him and shattering the other one. Then Jason jumped bringing himself up to the things neck with small wind and drove his sword into the things neck. Then at that Leo let out a scream and send two massive waves of fire at the ones in front of him killing them both.

Then they all looked at the massive piles of dust they left behind and tried to find a way out. The door had shut behind them and they could get lost in five tunnels. Then a mixture of Cyclopes, Draccene, and Hellhounds. They looked at each other then at the 50 monsters in front of them. They then began to cut through them and the 5 other tunnels closed.

 **With Nathan and Piper**

They were just outside the coliseum and were slowly making there way to the front. They saw two Cyclops guarding the front but they never _normally_ do that. Nathan looked back at Piper and held up two fingers. He summoned his bow and notched two arrows. He send an arrow into each of their respective targets and they both dissolved. They went in through the front and ended up in a hallway and a door covered with more guards and a Hellhound.

They saw about 4 Cyclopes and 4 Dracena with the Hellhound. Nathan held up a hand stopping time completely. He walked up and cut through the guards and resumed time as the dissolved into dust. Then they walked through the door that they were guarding and saw Nico laying on the ground unconscious. Then Ephialtes and Otis walked out the banes of Dionysus. "Ah Nathaniel. We have heard muc-" but they were interrupted with shadows over their mouths. "Yeah, yeah you have heard of me and you'll give me a chance. Come on let's get this over with already." He said as the shadows dissolved but not from him. The Primordials are subduing him again.

The giants smiled "We were actually going to say it is going to be fun killing you." they said smirking. Then Nathan smirked back "I defeated two Primordials with no powers what chance do you stand?" he asked as they laughed. "We are not the ones you will be fighting boy." then there was a massive flash and there stood Pontus, Ouranos, and Ananke. Nathan looked at Piper thinking that this might be where they die. He could beat two but they were the weaker ones. Ouranos is one of the most powerful out of all the Primordials only topped by Nyx, Gaia, Chronos, and Tartarus.

Ananke can tell the future and and Pontus could control my blood. He would need to knock out Pontus fast and follow with Ouranos. Ananke will be a very big problem but with powers he could make himself unpredictable. Nathan made eye contact with Piper and looked at their enemies and said quietly "I'm sorry." then flashed her back to the Argo II. He turned to all of the people in front of him. "Never thought I would have to reveal more of my power to you all. Thought it would only have to be this way once I go to my father and aunt. But this is going to be rough." he said to all of them.

Nathan then snapped his fingers and the giants were killable and the Primordials thrown back into different walls. He charged the Giants and wrapped them with water while Pontus wasn't able to push back and threw them to the floor. The charged his blade with electricity and drove it into Otis' head killing him instantly. Then the powers were being restricted again and he drove his sword and Hunting knife into Ephialtes' head killing him as well.

He was then thrown into a constant stream of water being restrained to the wall and hit with a lightning bolt. Ananke walked up to him and drove her spear into his chest. Then Pontus screamed as a sword was driven through his thigh and knocked out. "You didn't think it would be that easy did you?" he asked as Ouranos shot a bolt at him instantly. Nathan rolled to the side and charged and Ouranos pulled out a sword. They exchanged blows but Ouranos was getting pushed back and cut all over.

Nathan spun quickly and smacked aside a strike from Ananke's spear then stepping to the sid dodging a strike from Ouranos. He sent a blast of light into Ouranos' eyes and switched to Ananke quickly. He pulled water from the air knocking her onto her back and held her there with water. He spun to the side dodging Ouranos and cutting his arm sweeping his legs and while he was falling stomped him into the ground. He then panting snapped his fingers making the Primordials wake and revert to their good side.

They looked at him and Ouranos spoke "They have almost defeated Helix. He has tired fast." Nathan nodded solem. Then Ananke stepped forward "He had me wipe something from the Primordials minds. He knows of Ethan and how he counteracts you. He found him and all of us including Chaos and Order blessed him. They didn't let me as I would give him more power than they wanted." she said and Nathan paled. "Being blessed by the whole council. He is going to be unstoppable! I don't think I can even beat him." then Pontus stepped forward. "You don't understand the power you hold. You have more than you could ever imagine. We can see your aura and it spreads across the _entire_ universe. If you were to release your full power there is no saying what would happen. For all we know you would blow the very fabric of the universe apart." he said shocking Nathan.

"There is no way I could hold that much power. I'm blessed by 5 Primordials and all 3 creators of the universe. Not 10 Primordials and 2 of the creators." he said in disbelief. "No you are blessed by 4 of the most powerful Primordials, Pontus, Aether, and 3 creators. Gaia got out of her evil side for about a day and blessed you in that time. She said that she gave you knowledge on how to use it and when you found out about it it would all surface in your mind." Ananke said and Nathan nodded.

"I feel it. It feels as though I have fought and trained with them for years." he said as she nodded. "You all need to go I sense the others coming back but thank you for the information." he said as his friends rushed in to see the a bright flash and Nathan smiling at them. Piper rushed forward and tackled him punching him in the chest hard. "Don't ever do that again you idiot! Your lucky you even beat the Giants!" she yelled in his face as the others were confused.

"What!? Do you think I'm gonna let you die too?! I'm not gonna let anyone else die if I can help it!" he yelled back but she glared at him and him right back. "What are we talking about?" Percy asked and Nathan stood with Piper setting her down once he stood. "That can wait." he said turning to Nico's still form. He walked to him and held his hand over him healing him and keeping him asleep.

He soon stood and looked at Leo "I'm gonna trust you to guard him and the Argo II we need to find Annabeth." he said and Leo nodded and Nathan sent them through a portal back to the ship. They all set off and heard a series of loud crashes and all ran to them. They came to see Annabeth with a self made cast on her leg and a large hole leading to Tartarus. She smiled at us as we looked at her "It was Arachne I made her-" then she was pulled into the hole.

Percy reacted first leaping into the hole catching her by the hand and and the wall. The others all rushed to the edge and Nathan went to grab them with hands of Earth but his powers were restrained even the ones from the Primordials he already beat. It was Ethan. He and Nathan had the same amount of control over the powers so they fought for control. Ethan would have more stamina being blessed by the whole council.

Percy smiled at Nathan "Make sure we win this war. Hell maybe we'll close the doors. " he said. Then they fell. Nathan was on his knees watching his brother fall into Tartarus and he started to shake with anger. He turned to the sky and saw Ethan looking straight at him "Come down here you damn COWARD!" he yelled and there was a bright flash and Ethan stood up on flat land. Nathan walked towards him and stopped and took a deep breath. "Do you have any idea of what happened?" he asked and Ethan sneered. "Yes I know you killed me when I had a chance. I could've changed! I am going to take everything from you! I will make you watch your loved ones die." Ethan said darkly.

"Do you know the resentment I feel? But most of all do you know the pain you are about to bring onto yourself?" Nathan asked teeth clenched. Ethan just laughed in his face "You know you can't beat me. I know Ananke opened her whore mouth. It doesn't matter cause Order is to soon kill Helix then you will lose." he said and it was Nathan's turn to laugh. "I remember everything now. I almost beat Helix the first time we trained my anger. I have beat him multiple times. He saw what my father and aunt have been planning. He saw you coming." he said and Ethan became confused.

"One time it was about a year or two ago for me. I beat him but he took the memory. He took it so I could regain it now. I had defeated him and not only had I beat him but I did it with ease. I defeated him in mere minutes. I have more power than my father and aunt. You are simply a thorn in my side." Nathan said and Ethan charged. Nathan stepped to the side and tripped Ethan but he landed on his feat and slashed.

Nathan was on defense and was dodging and Ethan was speeding up till he was going as fast as Nathan could. He struck at Nathan's head and it was blocked by the one and only Light Bearer. Ethan kept going even getting faster. He had more speed strength and stamina due to the Primordials. Nathan was having a hard time keeping up! He blasted Ethan with a purple beam and he flew back laying on the ground groaning in pain.

"You no matter what will not defeat me. We will fight and you will die. This time I will do it with no resentment." then Ethan disappeared. Nathan looked at the others who were all looking at him in shock. Piper walked up to him and hugged him and he hugged back. Nathan looked at Jason and mouthed out 'go' he nodded and waved everyone on. Nathan and Piper stood there for a bit just holding each other till Nathan pulled back. "I have to go after them." he said and she shook her head.

"Percy is strong he can do it." she said into his chest. Nathan chuckled and she looked up. Nathan leaned down and gave her a long kiss. He pulled back and once again said "I'm sorry." then turned and jumped straight into the pit. "NATHAN!" was all he heard as he proceeded to fall for what felt like hours.

Line Break

 **In the Void**

Helix was being pushed back by a white and black blur. He was kicked back for the 100th time. He hopped back up to block a strike from a sword then pushing the sword back to block hunting knives. The blurs backed up and stopped forming energy in their hands then they shot them and Helix was blown back. The white blur was in front of him when he stood with his sword through Helix's chest.

"You have lost father. Say hello to Nathaniel once he gets there." and Helix let out a pained chuckle. "I never told Nathan the domains he would gain as a Primordial when he was made one. That is cause his power will double. He was Primordial god of Lightning, Shadows, Time, Speed, Swordsmanship, Water, Destruction, Warcraft, Light, Energy, Creation, and Void heir to the universe. But now he will gain his own domains. He will now be the Primordial of Time, Speed, Swordsmanship, Battle, War, Energy, Creation, Destruction, Shadows, Power, Anger, Void, and his most powerful domain _Balance_ heir to the universe _._ He will be the being to bring and hold balance to the _entire universe."_ he said shocking Order and Chaos.

"Chronos had got out of the bonds you put him under and let himself fade. He specifically wanted Nathan to take his domain. He will now have full control of Shadows. His domains unlike last time are fully designated to him and him alone. He has more power than you could ever imagine." he then got his head cut off by the sword in his chest. "He was not bluffing. Nathaniel now will be able to beat me on my own. I have siphoned father's power. It will rejuvenate us. We must prepare for the battle to come."

Then Chaos flashed out and Order was to follow but he turned to his father's lifeless head and smiled and evil smile. He made a portal and tossed it through being answered with power that rivaled Helix's.

 **Back on the Argo II**

Piper ran onto the Argo frantic and saw everyone all sitting around sad and Jason was talking to Nico. She walked to them "Guys Nathan-" "We know Piper." Nico replied interrupting her. "He told me when he was about to do it. He said to go to the house of Hades and to the original Olympus. It's where the final battle will be." he said as Jason nodded and she looked down tears filling her eyes. "He said to tell you he's sorry." Nico said walking to her and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"He hasn't had feelings for someone in over a century. His last was my sister and she died in a war and it broke him inside and out." he said and patted her shoulder walking away.

 **In Tartarus**

 **Nathan P.O.V.**

I have been falling for about 10 minutes so far and I still couldn't see the ground. Right after I thought that I saw it and this was going to hurt. As I got close to the ground I softened it to that of a pillow. I stood on the red terrain looking up at the sky and its red clouds. I saw drakons, dragons, stephelion birds. There was everything down here! Then a group of monsters walked out from behind a cliff in front of me. There were 10 of them staring at me like a piece of meat.

I stared at the monsters as they stalked forward and I released part of my aura and they fell to their knees. "You put word out and you monsters stay away from me or die." I said simply. They all stood and ran once I concealed my aura. I reached out eyes closed and saw Percy standing protectively over an injured Annabeth. I appeared behind the 20 monsters and released my aura making them all fall and locking eyes with Percy and he stumbled in shock. I snapped wrapped shadows around all of the monsters and made them disintegrate by squeezing them.

I ran to Percy as he was leaned over Annabeth with cuts all over him. I held a hand pointed at both of them healing them slowly. Soon we all stood and I was being pelted with question after question mostly being ' _are you dumb!'_ and such. I held up a hand "I came down just to ensure that you both live. It's you two verse the whole amount of monsters in Tartarus. I would rather be here to even the scale." I said as they shook their heads.

We transversed the pit and soon came across Achlys goddess of misery. "Oh is it the famous Nathaniel and Percy Jackson. Oh and the girlfriend how nice." she said. I stepped back pulling Percy and Annabeth with me knowing what she was going to do. Then Annabeth dropped to the floor screaming in pain. Percy started to trip out and was asking her what's wrong. "Achlys stop this! If you don't i'll make you fade." I said voice promising pain. "You can't you know the pain will forever remain after my death." she said and I started to panic then Percy stood. He raised a hand and pointed it at Achlys and she fell to her knees clawing at her throat.

"Let her go." Percy said slow. I looked at him shocked that he was able to use his power over ichor. Annabeth's screams stopped but Percy kept going making the goddess of Misery feel misery. I raised my hand and stopped him "She's had enough. Check on Annabeth." I said hiding my shock at how ruthless he was. I walked to her and looked down at her shaking my head "You made a grave mistake." then swiped my sword across her head making it roll and her fade.

I walked back over to them and Annabeth was ok but traumatized a bit. We kept moving till I felt a very powerful presence moving towards us. Then out of the shadows popped Nyx and Erebus the two Primordials I have been dreading the most. Nyx was the most powerful Primordial out of all of them and Erebus is nearly powerful as Ouranos. I pushed Percy and Annabeth to the side and whirled drawing Light Bearer and blocking hunting knives.

I had to push back Nyx then and spin to block a sword from Erebus. I kept spinning, side stepping, blocking, and the occasional exchange of blows for 5 minutes. Then Erebus threw an overhead arc towards my head and I sidestepped just to have my legs swept out from under me and Erebus' sword through my stomach. My world was fading and Percy ran towards me fighting Erebus and doing a good job but he was thrown back by shadows.

As I felt I was going to die I felt an _unimaginable_ amount of power run through me. I felt my wound heal and my energy increase ten fold. I felt my skills, speed, stamina, strength, and power all increase at once. My aura spiked and it was above Helix level now although not by much but by a bit. I made sure Annabeth and Percy were unaffected but it brought Nyx and Erebus to their stomachs.

There were voices all around us seeming to be everywhere and everyone heard them. "All hail, Nathaniel Jackson son of Order blessed by Nyx, Ouranos, Gaia, Pontus, Aether, Chaos, Chronos and Helix Primordial of Time, Speed, Swordsmanship, Battle, War, Energy, Creation, Destruction, Shadows, Power, Anger, Void, and Balance heir to the universe _._ " the voice said and I was shocked.

My father and aunt must have finally beat Helix. I was rushed by Nyx and Erebus my anger filling me and making me tremble. I flare my aura again and they flew back landing hard on their backs and I snapped my fingers reverting them. They stood and ran to me crushing me in a hug making me gasp for air. They released me and I smiled at them then a portal appeared behind me and I slowly turned around my aura flaring again. Helix's head rolled out and I made eye contact with the bastard that killed him.

He smiled at me "What's wrong Nathaniel you gonna break down? Run away for over a century again?" he said smirking but I did right back. "No but thanks for the offer. It was better than being around your pathetic ass. But I will see you soon _father_ hope your ready to finally die. I will see you on the battlefield and when I do you will die. I Nathaniel Jackson son of Order Primordial of Time, Speed, Swordsmanship, Battle, War, Energy, Creation, Destruction, Shadows, Power, Anger, Void, and Balance heir to the universe swear on Helix's name to kill you and send you to eternal punishment along with your wretched sister." and he smiled but I blasted him with a beam so powerful he was sent through space and time.

 **A/N: So there we are. You will see what I'm getting at with the whole Primordial thing soon I promise. Hope you enjoyed!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my one OC**

 **3rd person P.O.V.**

As Nathan stood there staring blankly ahead after hitting his father with his beam of power he failed to notice the silence around him. He really didn't care anymore though, his grandfather had fallen to the power of his father and aunt. He thought that he truly stood no chance against them and his counterpart. He finally noticed that all had been silenced and turned to see everyone on the ground unconscious or even worse _dead_. He ran to Percy's side and placed two fingers on his neck noticing that he did have a pulse and was slowly breathing. He checked the same with Annabeth and then went to the Primordials.

As he reached the primordials he saw their faces charred and they were barely breathing. He was exhausted from the beam of power that he shot out minutes ago. He put his hand over Nyx's face to heal her and when his hand caught color Nyx reached up and grabbed his hand. When she grabbed his hand she twisted his arm and he went down to a knee. Then she kicked him back 20ft and he landed skidding. Nathan could tell that they had been reverted to their evil form but he had been occupied with other thoughts at the time.

Nathan and Nyx had a stare down and soon Erebus was by her side and 3 Primordial beings were staring at each other. Nathan not being a first generation Primordial should have less power than two of them but that was in fact wrong. His eyes slowly closed as did Nyx and Erebus then a white shield of power came over Percy and Annabeth. Minutes passed of dead silence and the deities just stood there eyes closed looking like sleep had enveloped them hours ago.

As the 20th minute had passed the beings eyes all snapped open in sinc and as they did their floodgates of power with them. It was such an immense amount of power that if they weren't in a Primordials domain the galaxy they were in would have blown to pieces and others with it. This is the true power of Primordials their, what they had done is something no one but a few Primordials alone can do such. They had went around to galaxies that their power was at and took it from them (Nyx and Erebus took their mind from body and went to a galaxy or two gathering all the darkness or night from it and pulling it back to body with their mind.). But Nathan just left his body by mind and floated in the center of the universe. He sat there contemplating how much power the other would bring back, how they would attack, how they would try to kill him. Then his thoughts changed to his grandfather's head as it had rolled to his feet and the anger he felt. The anger came back to him rushing him like a herd of bulls.

He embraced it instead of letting it get away from him and with it all his power formed around him. It was in all of its forms it looked like time in the Pit was stopping and starting speeding up and slowing down. Things were popping up around him and disappearing just as fast in and out of creation itself. Everything from a mile of sight was being charred and blown to pieces and the shadows where everywhere just going mad by Nyx and Erebus but calm by Nathan as if waiting to strike. The power around Nathan looked immense, so immense that it could make all fade at once but it felt as though nothing was there and he was just in his normal state.

The part that was throwing everything off was the slight tint of purple that was infused in everything looking to make all of it stronger. But there was something that had all confused. It looked like there was a cube around Nathan holding all the power in the square. Nathan looked at the square thinking hard on the matter and only came with one solution. It was his new found power of Balance and it was keeping his powers balanced and controlled. He slowly looked at Nyx and Erebus "I am done hurting my family because my father wishes it so. He does not control your fate and definitely does not control mine." He said waving away the power around him like it was a fly.

He snapped his fingers and the two Primordials fell to the ground unconscious and Percy and Annabeth ran to Nathan and hugged him tightly.

 **Nathan P.O.V.**

I just can't get my thoughts from my grandfather it is just always there his head at my feet and Orders smug face in front of me. _He will pay_ no matter what he will.

I looked at Percy and smiled then did the same to Annabeth and pried them off of me after a few minutes. "What happened to you two to make you unconscious and them burnt to a crisp?" I asked and Percy smiled a bit and Annabeth replied "When you shot that beam at your Fath- at Order the power was really intense and a piece of it ricocheted backwards and they intercepted it before it could hit us." she said. I looked to Nyx and Erebus and smiled ' _they looked out for people they were not heartless like many think.'_ I thought to myself. I walked over to them and snapped my fingers and they both woke and were on their feet and me on my back with a hunting knife at my throat in an instant.

The look on Nyx's face was so priceless that I broke into genuine laughter for the first time in a _long_ time. She got up and Erebus helped me up laughing with me then it got quite and Nyx hugged me. "Its fine I know what happened." I whispered to her. She just shook her head, "It's not okay. That power from that beam, that hurt our essence itself it took a chunk of it. We won't be able to help you in the fight against your father. We have to regro the essence or more will leak out making us fade." she said slowly.

I just nodded my head "I know, I understand. I wasn't planning for help anyways." I said with a smirk and teleported them to their home. I looked to Percy and Annabeth, "We have to transverse the pit to get out or at least you do. I will get you to the door and help you escape but I must go elsewhere as that is the fate I face." I said and hugged them both. I teleported myself and them to the doors and looked at the grouping of monsters around it. There was probably about 1,000 to 1,500 monsters. I looked at Percy and Annabeth, I knew I couldn't let them die but I also knew that as soon as I used any kind of power Tartarus would teleport to me.

Tartarus isn't as dangerous as Nyx or Erebus because he is more on the swordsman side then power using but since we were in his domain. . . there is no telling what he's capable of. I teleported us to the front of all the monsters and saw all eyes turn to us. The titans behind me were sent to Void with a painful scream and their essence being ripped from their body's. I raised both my hands put a cloud of power in the air shadows, Shadow Fire, and pure energy all present within it.

I use balance to protect us from the power with a cube around us and brought the cloud down on the monsters. We wait many tense seconds and once a minute had passed all the screams had stopped I dispersed the cloud. I then after another few seconds dispersed the cube aswell and as soon as I did I got hit in the chest with a red beam of power. I flew back into the doors and stood on impact seeing Tartarus in his human size locked in battle with Percy. Annabeth tried to sneak up behind the Primordial but he spun and kicked her down and raised his sword to finish her.

As he brought it down I went to defend her but I didn't have to. . . Percy had blocked the blow and was pushing Tartarus back. I got ready to pounce but as I did Tartarus disappeared and appeared in front of the doors. It was then that I noticed that he wasn't in his evil form. No that he didn't have an evil form. He looked at me with an evil smile, "It is about time _cousin._ I like what mother and uncle are doing and I'm not the only one. Have fun fighting us alone." and with one last grin he flashed away.

I turned to Percy, "Take her to the others I will put you on the other side of the Doors and close them. I will meet you all in Greece. I have to go somewhere else first." I said this and he put out his hand but I pulled him into a hug. "We will win this was brother I swear it on the styx." he looked at me dumbstruck "You can't know that you dumbass!" I just laughed and patted his back and sent them to the other side of the doors.

I then used my aura and used it to slam the doors closed with a lot more effort than it should have taken. I was getting tired, after fighting so much with next to no rest is horrible. I then left and teleported to a roof I was so long ago.

 **Percy P.O.V.**

As Nathan sent us away I felt rejuvenated and heard his voice in my head. " _Little brother your my champion. I am going to need help in this upcoming fight but not on my side of things. You have this power to win the battle on that end. You have extended stamina, you will be the best on the field with a sword and the skills with it are matched only by a few and exceeded by less, your power with your water will be increased 3x as much. You will also gain the power over shadows that is as powerful as a minor gods would be, and finally you have the power over time it's not very powerful but what you can do is slow everything around you including yourself but it can help you think of ways out of a situation. I'm sorry I can't be there but I have to end this. I have to end him. Be safe little brother and tell Piper I'm sorry."_

I just smiled to myself as all the knowledge on how to use my newfound powers. Only then did I look up and my blood ran cold. The 4 of the others from the prophecy stood apart from 75 or so monsters and a giant. They seemed to be itching to fight but Jason and the Giant were talking. I put Annabeth off to the side away from the fight as she was still out cold. ' _Tartarus must kick hard'_ I thought.

I heard the Giant introduce himself as Damysus the quickest and most agile of his siblings. Both Jason and Damysus walked back to their forces and seemed like they were ready to attack then I thought it was time to make myself known. As they charged each other I joined into the fray from behind the monsters striking down 5 of them before any of them could comprehend anything. I went from monster to monster block, dodge, stab, slice, dodge, dodge, mind going into autopilot.

I fought for minutes but it felt like hours I looked around the battlefield looking for the others and saw jason with a crowd around him and the same for all of the others. It had been about 5 minutes, when we had taken out about half of the force. I was fighting 5 Cyclopes and my back slammed into Jasons and he looked over his shoulder at me and his eyes widened as he spun towards me and thrust his sword into the Cyclops head behind me. I then pushed him aside and stepped to the side myself letting an arrow fly past me into the leg of a Dracene that Jason decapitated.

This went on for another 3 minutes of constant slashing, blocking, dodging, and slashing. Eventually all it was was a beat up Giant and 20 monsters left and I looked to theGiant and said "Maybe you shouldn't have picked a fight with people that are stronger than you Damysus." and as I said this the Giant laughed. "You are nothing puny child. You attacked from behind. You are just a demigod. Your power is limited." he said with a bellowing laughter. I just looked at him with a wide grin.

"You truly can't tell the difference then? That's good I want to hide the power as long as I can." I said, raising a hand to the sky. As everyone looked up they saw a massive wave 25ft across and 35ft tall behind me and the others. Then they noticed the shadows behind the Giants forces, then finally they noticed that I had a sea green glow around me. The power I was emitting was near the power of one of the big three maybe even on par with it. I then threw my hand forward and the shadows grabbed the Giant and his minions and the massive wave smashed into his face.

I raised the temperature to about 1000 degrees fahrenheit and waited only a moment before the minions had been wiped out, but the Giants screams continued. I then flicked my wrist and all the water evaporated once out of my control. I walked to the Giant leaving all the others dumbstruck mouths agape. As I reached him I thought he was crying but I saw it was a mechanical laughter. "So your bastard brother got turned into a Primordial aye? The little brat doesn't need more power! The kid can't even keep his temper under control! He really messed Order up with that beam. It is going to take a lot of power to bring him back from the brink of fading. That power is going to be the power they siphoned from Helix. It wasn't much of Helix's power but that guys power was crazy. Kept Order and Chaos going for days!"

I had had enough of his rambling "Shut up! Don't speak again. My brother is going to kill Order and Chaos. He-" I was interrupted by his bellowing laughter "You think your brother stands a chance against the creators! He couldn't even defeat the child they have on their side! Your brother is probably going to run and hide aga-" then I interrupted him controlling his ichor.

He clawed at his throat as I strangled him with his own blood. I brought a bunch of blood to his head and threw it to one side snapping his neck. He slowly dissolved into dust and I turned to the others who had horror on their faces. Piper stepped forward "How do you have power over shadows?" she asked and I smiled. I then told them of how Nathan go turned into a Primordial and how he blessed me to guarantee a win on this side of things. "He went somewhere but after he is going to fight Order and Chaos and probably Ethan." I mumbled the last part.

I went over to Annabeth and woke her and we all went back to the ship and took to the air aiming for greece ready for the end.

 **Nathan P.O.V.**

I was on the roof of the temple in Antarctica on the platform that I was trained by the first champion of Chaos. I looked around in the sun of midday you could still barely see because of the heavy mist surrounding the area. I then sensed someone behind me and spun to the side barely dodging a thrust of a hunting knife which was followed by another strike which I blocked with my sword getting put on defense very quickly.

I blocked a slash to my leg but failed to notice the slash at my chest so I stepped back but my opponent suspected this and had a foot behind my leg and I fell to my back. I saw the attack coming as the person brought their hunting knives down to my chest and I Rolled to the side and stood quickly and slashed at them getting a shallow cut on their arm. They stopped and I heard a voice devoid of emotion "I haven't been struck in many lifetimes." came a woman's voice.

"Well Emory, it seems I might just be your match one day." I said and she froze her head snapping up and she rushed forward and crashed into me with a hug. We sat there for what seemed like hours just holding each other. Eventually she pulled back and stared at me "When did you become a Primordial?" she asked and the mood went dark. "When my father and aunt killed Helix." I said quietly and she stumbled back and fell to her butt.

I then explained how I trained with Helix for over a century and all that had transpired over the years. She looked on in sadness with tears in eye as I explained the death of Helix. I told her that I had to fight Order, Chaos, and Then all at once. "Which on did it?" she said in a dark tone "Order." I replied bluntly. She looked at me then to the skies and she stood "Lets go. I'll take Chaos. You have to deal with Order and the brat they're out of my liege." I looked at her and saw the anger in her eyes and nodded slowly.

I teleported us to the planet of the creators right outside of the throne room doors. I took a deep breath in and flicked my wrist letting the anger overcome me once more. The hatred. The absolute longing for the blood of my father. Then the door of the throne room ripped off their hinges and slammed into the opposite wall. But then the anger went to confusion. The room. . . Its EMPTY!

 **A/N: Okay i'm sorry for the 3 month wait or something like that. I don't have an excuse but I will say that I was going to just leave the story but I saw that it still had potential so I came back and I will finish the story. I don't know how long the next chapter will take but It will come out I swear. It will all be finished up next chapter hopefully. See ya next time!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my one OC**

 **Nathan P.O.V.**

I stood there dumbstruck at how we were outplayed by my father and aunt. They had predicted my move perfectly. I. Am. Fucking. Furious! Even being able to control my anger as much as I was able to at this point and time I couldn't hold back the surge of power that ran through me. The power threw Emory across the room and obliterated the room. I was about to blast the planet to shreds as a face came into my mind. It was Bianca smiling at me but that image only served to make me more angry. Then my mother's face appeared and it made me even more angry. Then Helix, Emory, Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Everyone came to mind and it kept fuling my anger. Then Piper popped into my head.

My power diminished and I fell to my knees at her horror struck face. She was saying something to me but I couldn't hear her. Then a sword was driven into her chest. I screamed out and hear three voices in my head. "This is her fate if you are to lose against your father Nathainel. Your grandfather saw all of this coming." the Fates said in my head. I saw the face of Ethan peak around Pipers shoulder with an evil smirk on his face. I then felt the anger well up again but let out a deep breath.

I looked to the standing Emory and nodded at her as we turned to flash out but couldn't. There was a barrier holding us on the planet of the creators. Then my father's voice rang out "I will keep you occupied here for a bit. Say thanks to Helix for the barrier it's his power after all." he said. Then the army of Chaos appeared in front of us and they charged.

 **Percy P.O.V.**

We were currently all standing in a fine circle in a large open field all of camp Halfblood and Camp Jupiter with the gods all speaking of the plan once we reach the battlefield. There were still tensions between the Romans and Greeks but I am pretty sure that the words of my brother scared them into attacking us. I walked to the huddled gods as they were finishing their conversation "-but can we trust him?" Athena had finished and Poseidon was to reply but stopped himself when he saw me standing there.

I was starting to get pissed off at the fact of people still doubting Nathan gods or not. "I can't see why you would stop you conversing over a lowly mortal." I said in a dark tone. Athena looked kind of scared but I chuckled "I would have you know that my brother while being a very good person is in a very bad place right now. Don't think him unloyal because if he was all of Olympus and it army wouldn't even stand a chance." I said. "Now I would like to speak to all the demigods? Can one of you grab their attention?" I asked politely not giving them time to retort to my last comment.

My father slammed his trident on the ground causing a resounding 'BANG' to travel around the field. They all looked to me as I stood apart from them. "Listen up! Now I am going to be completely honest with all of you! Some of you may not make it out of this battle alive. But look at someone you love. Or your siblings." everyone did so. "Would you die for them?" I asked "Yes!" I got in response. "Will you fight for them?" another yes came back. "Well then do it! Don't doubt yourselves out there! If you do it could be the death of you or others around you."

They cheered and all looked at each other and started banging their shields with swords or stomping their feet. Everyone started chanting "Win! Win! Win! Win!" it went on for minutes and everyone was involved. After it had ended they all looked to me and I gave a smile. We follow the gods to battle and we win. For Olympus! For life! For the world!" I yelled and they repeated it and we marched to the battlefield.

We were met by the remaining giants and Gaea herself in all her beauty more beautiful than Aphrodite by far. The gods walked to the Giants and Gaea and exchanged words. They returned with grim looks at the sight of the army of Gaea everyone quivered. They had to have thousands of monsters and Gaea's four armed clay things. We were only three hundred strong. We would have to hold off till Nathan arrived. Or we would all die fighting.

 **Nathan P.O.V.**

We were being charged by the army of Chaos the most deadly army in the universe and we didn't even flinch. Even with all the power I had I knew that this fight would be the hardest of my life. I have fought hundreds of thousands of monsters single handedly and destroyed planets full of millions but this army was unlike any other. It consisted of one hundred thousand of the most powerful demigods of all ages and children of the Primordials. They had all sworn an oath when they joined Chaos to protect the universe no matter the cost or the weight of the matter.

I wasn't going to kill all of these men and women just cause Order had just sick them on us like they were dogs. I put up a barrier in front of me and Emory and threw it forwards throwing the one thousand or so soldiers across the room. "Stop this! STOP NOW!" I shouted radiating my power as if I was on par with Nyx. As they were to charge again they all stopped in their tracks. "By taking this fight you all are creating certain doom on the universe. You will all die by my and my companions hand and by the time the battle is finished the universe will be in ruins."

As I finished I saw 3 figures walking forwards. One was a woman and the other two were men. They had a crescent and capes so I figured they were the leaders of the army. I let the aura I was radiating stay and walked to meet them as well as Emory. The two men took off their helmets revealing faces that looked like they were carved from marble by the best sculpture ever. One was the all famous Achilles and the other was the original Perseus two of the best warriors of all time. Then I looked at the girl and she slowly took off her helmet. First I saw the black hair as dark as night. Then it was the naturally red lips. Then her nose. Then her beautiful Onyx eyes. As her face came into view I stumbled backwards.

She was dead, I watched her soul leave her body. How? Why? When? I was getting angry because for one of the only times in my life I was completely stumped. I was trying to say something but was stumbling over my own words and all she did was smile and hug me. I hugged her back like she was my lifeline. I looked at her astonished and still stumbling on my words.

"When and how?" I managed to get out. She smiled at me "They came to me when you were with Helix training and told me they would let you see me eventually." She said and anger came over me once more. "So none of you know then?" I asked and they all three grew confused looks. "What are you talking about Nathan?" Bianca asked. I looked at them and told them how Order and Chaos had killed Helix and were planning to destroy everything he made. Bianca seemed to believe me but the other two didn't.

It seemed to turn really bad very quickly. Achilles drew his spear and Perseus his sword. seemed ready to lung but I raised a hand putting my balance cube around them so when the lunged they hit the wall and fell to their butts. "Listen to me you fools. I thought two of the best warriors in the universe would have more common sense." I said exasperatedly. Achilles looked at me with an eyebrow raised "You believe that we would oh so simply believe a Primordial that waltzed in here and says that our masters had turned on us? Are you sure it is us that it is us with no common sense young one?" he said.

I nodded my head to him vanishing the cube and waving them forward "You are correct. Come I will show you their treachery from my own memories. I showed them from the point of Bianca dieing to now. When I was done they looked at each other and nodded in a silent agreement. "We could find no discrepancies in the memory at all. We will bring half of the Army of Chaos with us to your planet to help win the war." Perseus said.

I nodded at them thankfully "All right gather your men I will flash us all to earth. They are in the battle right now." I said as they ran off to gather the men but Bianca stayed behind. I looked to the sky and raised my hands I focused all my energy into my hands and shot a thin beam of pure white at the barrier surrounding the planet. I spread the energy and dispersed the barrier as if it were a second thought. I was slightly shocked at that but there was no time.

I looked down to see the 50,000 men and women standing in front of me with their galaxy armor on but the symbol of Chaos remained. I snapped my fingers and the symbol was replaced by their parents symbol and they all looked at where the previous symbol had been in shock. "I figure you all are no longer serving Chaos after such a betrayal. You all are no longer the Army of Chaos! You are now the ones who fought! The ones who won! The ones of power! You are the Army of Helix!" as I finished I got a roar of approval from them. Then we joined hands and flashed out to the battle.

 **Bianca P.O.V. (Minutes ago)**

When I had saw Nathan I was shocked. Chaos and Order told us our greatest enemy and foe was coming to the planet. When I saw it was himI knew that it wasn't true, or maybe they had the wrong person. Then Nathan had told us of their betrayal and even I couldn't believe him. No one had ever thought that they would have such a devious plan the decades of time that had passed. I had to admit and I didn't know if it was him looking grown or being a Primordial now but he had gotten more handsome.

I wanted to just hug him and never let go. I wanted things to go back to being peaceful and be with him but I knew that couldn't happen. He had someone else and he had a big part of this war on his shoulders. He had to face three of the most powerful beings in all of existence in maybe 5-10 minutes. Everyone. . . no _everything_ was relying on him. He was at this point in time probably on par with Orders power hell he probably has more power than Helix at this point.

Nathan would no doubt, no matter what happens, would always be the best of all.

 **Nathan P.O.V.**

As we got to the other end of the teleportation we were staring at an amazing sight. 300 hundred Roman and Greek demigods holding off at least 9 thousand monsters in total. I felt pride in my chest but all those feelings of pride and joy were washed away when the enraged voice of Order was radiated throughout the battlefield stopping everyone in their tracks. "So you betray us! AFTER WE SAVED YOU ALL!" Order yelled directing this to the Army of _Helix._ Achillis, Perseus and Bianca stepped forward and Perseus yelled back "No we did not! We had never swore fealty to you nor Chaos! We took oaths to protect the universe! We are the Army of Helix!" they all yelled the last part in synchronization.

I stepped up with them and looked to the sky and shook my head in disapproval as if looking at a child. "You have lost Order! If you surrender you will not be punished as harshly in the after life!" I yelled and a bright light enveloped the area around the battle and a power so great that Earth would have been demolished if I was not the Primordial of Balance overcame the area. Before us stood Gaea in her Evil form, Tartarus in his normal form, Ananke in her normal form, and Pontus in his normal there was Chaos, Order, and the piece of shit Ethan. I looked on with betrayal and anger. . . so much _anger._ I was about to explode but when I looked into Ananake's eyes she winked.

I almost stumbled in shock. I looked to Pontus and he gave me a quick smile and I caught on. I acted like I was still angry with them and my father grinned ear to ear "Yes, don't you see? You stand no chance boy." he said letting out a deep chuckle. I looked at him with a glare that would kill someone that wasn't a Primordial. "You all will die. Every single one of you. I have defeated Ananake and Pontus with no powers. I have bested the Titan's, Giants, Promordials, countless enemies in battle, and have fought in 3 major intergalactic wars. I am Nathaniel Jackson blessed by Nyx, Ouranos, Gaea, Pontus, Aether, Chaos, Chronos and Helix and I am the Primordial of: Time, Speed, Swordsmanship, Battle, War, Energy, Creation, Destruction, Shadows, Power, Anger, Void, and Balance heir to the universe _._

I raised my hand and every single element rose to my will. Gaea tried to restrain theEarth and Tartarus the Hell fire but it was out of their grasp. "This is what it means to be the ruler of the universe. I control all domains and only lend them to the Primordials as their domains. This. is. The. POWER! OF! HELIX! I slammed my hand down and the domains rushed the Primordials but Pontus jumped onto the massive wave headed his way and Ananke jumped towards me and Emory and stood by our side.

The hellfire washed over Tartarus and he relished in it and Gaea got thrown back by a boulder. Order absorbed the energy from the energy beam and Chaos the shadows. They looked at Pontus and Ananke with hatred and Ethan stared me down. I stared back at him my eyes burning with hatred and I felt my eyes change and Emory gasped. "You have the Eyes of Void!" she said shocked beyond belief.

Order and Chaos stopped dead in their tracks and grew fearful faces. My eyes went from a pure white to a deep purple with black and white specks floating in them, they looked like they just swirled with power. Unimaginable power. I looked down to Emory, "What does that mean?" I asked. "The Eyes of Void mean that you have discovered all of your prowess throughout all of your powers. It also means that- that your-" she stuttered. Then Order finished her sentence, "That your the most powerful being in the universe? You are wrong Emory. This is the only time in all of existence that this will happen but I guess it must be revealed." Order said.

As he finished his sentence his eyes changed to the Eyes of Void as well. "For the first and only time in all of existence there are two beings of the utmost power possible in the universe. I will admit however I have only reached such prowess through consuming the power of Helix after his death." as he said this I grew angry and my already massive aura rose even more. I looked Order dead in the eyes with a calm expression but I knew he could see the anger in my eyes.

"Emory. Chaos is yours. Percy!" I yelled and he ran over from the battle "-you will take Ethan. Order is mine." I said all of this without breaking eye contact with Order. He nodded to Chaos and Ethan and they all three flashed away. I looked to the Army of Helix, "Yo will take the Primordials and the extra forces they have created! Remember we fight for the universe! We fight for family! WE FIGHT FOR PEACE!" I got a holler of recognition and they all changed the 75,000 monsters that were now present and about 5,000 of the 50,000 charged the Primordials alongside Pontus and Ananke.

I looked to Percy, "This is going to be the hardest fight you have fought in your entire life. Ethan is powerful. More powerful than you can imagine. You can't take him alone it's impossible. Your job is to stall him until Emory defeats Chaos then she and you can take on Ethan." I said and he looked downcast that he is just a pawn.

"Hey. your not weak. You even before I blessed you were the strongest demigod to live. Now your above the strongest god on Olympus. Your not Primordial level but your close. I love you little brother. I wish you the best in your fight." I said to him and he looked up happy. Then he looked at me confused. "How are you gonna do it? Your on the same power level. You can't beat him and he has a universe of experience on his side." he said and I let out a chuckle.

"He is the high god of Creation little brother. I am the god of: Time, Speed, Swordsmanship, Battle, War, Energy, Creation, Destruction, Shadows, Power, Anger, Void, and Balance. My domains far outrank his. Not only that but I am the Primordial of Battle and War. I influence the outcomes. I can't say who dies and who doesn't. How fast or long they are. But what side wins. It is the outcomes I control. Not what happens before or during. I'm also the Primordial of Swordsmanship. He doesn't stand a chance there. We will win and fulfil the long past prophecy." I said gaining a smile from them both.

"NATHAN!" I heard and spun around getting hit by a girl in the chest and it felt like a truck hit me. I fell on my butt and looked down to see two teary kaleidoscope eyes looking up at me. I stared at Piper and her at me. She leaned up and kissed me softly. I leaned into it embracing her like she was my lifeline. She pulled back and smacked me across the face, "Don't ever leave me like that again you idiot." she said anger in her eyes.

I looked at her with a sad smile, "I have to go Piper. I have to end this once and for all." she looked at me shocked. "You come back and leave just as you get here?" she said after tense silence. I looked at her with sad eyes "If I didn't have to I wouldn't. I would risk so much for you but the universe is my responsibility now." she looked at me and leaned in again and gave me a long kiss. "Come back to me once you save us all." she said and I smiled at her.

I stood and walked to Percy and Emory and grabbed their shoulders and flashed us to the abandoned galaxy in a corner of the universe. Percy was on one planet Emory on another and me and Order were on the one closest to the sun. "We cover this galaxy. None of our power gets through the barrier. Our power combined can make it happen." I said to him and he slowly nodded. We made the barrier around the large galaxy and its 12 planets.

"It never had to be like this Nathaniel. We could have been father and son. We could have ruled side by side. I loved you and your mother. I still do." Order said. I looked him in the eyes and chuckled darkly "No you don't. You care for no one except for yourself. As soon as you saw how powerful I would have been you would have had me killed. I'm no insolent little child _father_." I said resentment evident in my voice.

He looked at me with anger in his eyes "You may have mastered your powers but you are still just the same pathetic boy who never stood a chance against me." he said trying to get me angry. "You don't want me angry father. This fight would end in minutes." I said and he laughed. "You truly are dumb then boy." he said releasing his aura which was, as expected, was on par with mine. Then we charged.

 **Emory P.O.V.**

I was staring down Chaos and her me. "You truly think that you can beat me with the power that I have given you child?" Chaos said a sneer on her pale face. I looked at her and smirked a bit "I have more than just your power Chaos. When I had trained Nathan, Helix had provided me with his blessing in order to train Nathan but left it with me even after saying that it would come in handy in the future. Now I see that he had you figured out from the beginning." I said and she grew enraged.

Chaos shot a thin beam of darkness at my chest straight towards my heart. I spun to the side drawing my daggers. I was instantly put on defence by Chaos as she rushed me. Chaos was fast but I could keep up with her speed it is also known to me I have more skill in combat than her. She never really had to fight she was more of a thinker and talker than fighter but she was still tremendously skilled. I was still on defence as she continuously swung from every angle.

She swung an overhead strike along with a thrust to my chest and I smacked the thrust aside stepping into her guard and slashing her arm and sweeping her legs from under her. I brought my knives down but she rolled to the side kicked me in the forehead. She stood and snapped her fingers healing her gash. "You don't stand a chance Emory. Surrender and die quickly." Chaos said and I chuckled a bit panting "Same goes for you Chaos." I said.

Chaos replied with another beam of energy that I matched this time and the collision created an explosion and a massive crater. Both of our auras flared and we shot beam after beam at each other all connecting and blowing holes in the planet. We stopped and both formed energy in a hand and rushed each other. Our daggers in one hand collided and then our hands with energy in them. After the collision the planet blew in half and Chaos and Emory chose one of the 7 remaining planets. Nathan and Order had gone through 4 planets in the matter of 30 minutes. Percy and Ethan looked to be on their first still.

As we reached the second planet I knew I had to end the fight soon. Chaos could take this fight on for years before tiring but I was already getting tired. I didn't have endless reserves of stamina and power like a Primordial. We charged again and I was still able to keep up with Chaos. I wasn't out of steam yet. Chaos was becoming reckless, probably growing tired of exchanging blows with a partial immortal. Chaos' impatience would be her undoing.

Chaos and I went on for about 10 more minutes and then she made the wrong move. Chaos shot a beam at me and I spun to dodge and Chaos came forward with her hunting knives thrusting towards my chest just like I expected. I kept my spin going and I stopped facing towards her driving my knee to her stomach and driving my elbow into the back of her head. I drove each of my hunting knives into Chaos' shoulders pinning her to the ground.

Then Chaos did the unexpected and laughed through the pain "You didn't think through this did you? What do you do now Emory? You can't kill a creator!" she said laughing still. Then I kicked her in the ribs "No I didn't think this far but Nathan did. He knew I could beat you. He gave me a little spell to use on you so your incapatated till he kills you and sends you to eternal punishment in the Void." I said and she grew a fearful look and I casted the spell then flashed myself to Percy and Ethans third planet.

 **Percy P.O.V**

Me and Ethan had stared each other down for some time before the talking even started. "You know he resents himself for it right. Every night he has nightmares of the people he has killed and it's always you who pops into his head." I had said after the tense silence. "I don't care. He can resent himself all he wants. It makes no difference to me. Once I kill you he will be next. I will have his head." he had replied in a dark evil voice.

I had just looked at him sad eyes and all, "I am sorry. In another life we could have been friends." I had said and he looked at me and frowned "In another life perhaps." and after he said that we charged each other. Now we were exchanging blows and the only reason I had not died yet was because of Nathan's blessing. He blessed me and I was as good as Ethan with a sword. The only thing I was better than him at was my water abilities.

We were going blow for blow currently and he thrust towards my chest I smacked it to the side and he spun with it as I suspected. He followed his sword all the way around and slashed at my legs so I jumped and landed on his sword and kneed him in the face. He fell back only to roll to his feet without a sword. He crouched down defensively and I swung my sword towards his head and he rolled to the side and swatted me away with a shadow hand. He sprinted to his sword and grabbed it but got hit in the face by a geyser of water.

He flew back about 20 ft and landed on his ass but rolled with the momentum and stood to his feet. He was now drenched and also furious. He raised his non sword arm and a wave of earth, Shadow Fire, Hell fire, Shadows, Water, Lightning, and pure light rose behind him. I'm not going to lie it would be a magnificent sight if it wasn't going to kill me. As I accepted the fact that I was about to die I figured I might as well try and take him out with me.

I used the water in his wave of power to form ice cicles and as he brought his hand forward I brought mine down and the ice cicles went into his back, legs, and shoulders. His wave rushed towards me and I stared it down without fear but I got blasted to the side by what felt like a person.

As I landed I turned and saw Emory smiling at me as she got hit by the wave. "NOOO!" the scream came and the wave dissipated. Leaving nothing behind. No sign Emory was ever even there. I looked up to see Ethan standing there with the ice cicles removed and puncture wounds healed with a large smile on his face.

I looked up at him anger so much anger in my eyes. He looked to me as he felt my aura raise to Primordial level. He smirked and chuckled, "Impressive kid. I never thought I would get more of a fight from you. Now how about we-" I cut him off with a beam of green power to the face. He flew back almost 200 yards. I stood and looked to where Emory saved my life, "Your life will be taken in place of hers. There is no mercy from this point on." I said a dark tone haunting my voice.

Then we charged each other but I failed to notice that we were on one of the last two planets. Nathan and Order in the past hour and a half destroyed 8 planets out of 12. But the power, oh the pure sheer power radiating from the two was _**RIDICULOUS!**_

 **3rd Person P.O.V.**

Nathan and Order were going at it. They had both been going at their absolute hardest for over an hour and a half now. They weren't even panting through which wasn't necessarily a surprise since they had both fought for months even years without break in wars. Currently they were on the last planet they were able to fight on and Percy and Ethan were on the other one. Nathan had just felt Emory die and his anger rose to an all time high. When his anger rose it blasted Order back about 2 miles.

"That stupid god damn brat!" Nathan screamed to the sky, letting his anger overcome him. " _It's about time you let me out fully child."_ he looked around snarling looking for the source of the voice, "Who said that!" he yelled. " _Well I am the being of your anger. My name is Thymós."_ Thymós said. "So I figure this isn't a good thing?" Nathan asked quite ironically. " _No it means that you won't have control of yourself, as if this is an anger sprout."_ Thymós said and Nathan sighed. "I would advise you not to try and take my body over cause if you do when I get control back i'll erase you from existence."

Thymós let out a cackling laughter " _If you did that it would take your most powerful points away child."_ he said ending his laughter. Then it was Nathan's turn to laugh "You must not have been paying attention. I can take domains and control the very essence of any being. That includes you, you insolent fool." he said and Thymós shut up very quickly. "Ok now lend me your power and I'm going to kill this bastard and move onto the next one." Nathan said this and felt the familiar power of my anger come over him.

Nathan looked up and saw a white blur racing towards him about a mile away so he had about a second or two. He raised a hand a stopped time everywhere, in all corners of the universe. He walked to Order and stood in front of him and slashed at his throat but he disappeared and appeared behind Nathan. Nathan spun and parried Orders thrust to his chest and returned a slash to Orders arm landing a deep cut.

Order stared at Nathan hatred in his eyes and raised his hand to the sun but Nathan did the same and the energy of the sun was suspended in the air trying to decide who to go to. Nathan used his anger to bring the energy to him and he absorbed it all but made it all go to his hand along with a ton of his own energy. "Remember this beam Order? The one that nearly put your plan to shame before I even knew of it." Nathan said and Order's jaw dropped. Nathan pointed his hand at Order and shot the beam hitting him in the chest with the constant stream of unbelievable energy. The only reason it didn't destroy literally everything is because of Nathan's power over balance protecting the universe.

The power flowing from the beam made you want to endure your greatest fears. Order was thrown to his back body burned to a crisp. "I never thought I would try so hard and still be outmatched in every way. You have me beat in every category son. Power, skills, speed, stamina, hell even will and moral. You are truly the most powerful in the universe." Order said.

He said this and Nathan felt Order's energy behind him but knew it wasn't Order. Nathan saw a plan like this from a mile away. "I would take that as a compliment if it was coming from anyone but you." Nathan smirked letting Order think that Nathan thought he had Order figured out. Nathan spun and drove his sword into Orders gut and Order smiled at Nathan when Nathan twisted his sword. Then Nathan let go of his sword and spun to the side and turned to the real Order rushing where Nathan just was with sword mid thrust. Nathan thought of his bow and it appeared in his hand arrow notched.

Nathan drew the string back and put the arrow in Order's knee. Nathan thought of his bow disappearing and it did then he turned his rings on either hand and walked to Order on his knees. "Now you are where you belong _father_. On your knees." Nathan said and Order coughed out a chuckle. "I will see you in the Void one day Nathaniel and I'll say hi to Emory for you." then Nathan chuckled. "You, Chaos, and Ethan are not going to the Void. You are going to a place of eternal torment that I made for you three specifically." as Nathan said that Order grew a face of horror.

"Goodbye father." Nathan said and raised his hand gathering energy in his hand but it was off. It was definitely energy but it had a presence about it like it was a being. The presence was Thymós " _What are you doing!"_ Thymós said. "Sending you with him." Nathan said simply, snapping his fingers the power of his anger rushed into him making his aura more powerful than ever before. He shot Thymós at Order sending him to his eternal torment along with Thymós and blowing the planet to shreds in the process. Nathan's anger never left him however but it gave him no power anymore.

The power Nathan was radiating now was above Helix level. He was about 1 and a half Helix's power now. He then traveled to the planet that Percy was on Percy was on. He saw Percy standing over Ethan sword in Ethans gut and foot on Ethans chest. Percy was radiating the power of a lower Primordial which shocked even Nathan.

Nathan walked to Percy and put a hand on his shoulder and leaned down to his ear, "That's not him." Nathan said and Percy nodded his head. "I know he's behind us to our right in the shadow of the tree." Percy said and Nathan nodded his head impressed. "Let's give him hell for what he did." Nathan said and Percy nodded. Nathan and Percy turned and looked directly at Ethan and Ethan scoffed and walked out from the shadow. "I should have just killed this little pest when the fight began. But that other bitch. What was her name? Oh yes, Emory. It was a pity she wasn't on our side. She was quite beautiful. Tell me Nathan how many times did you fuc-" He was interrupted with a powerful boulder to the chest and thrown back 40 to 50 feet.

"Don't even speak her name damned brat. You don't have any honor. She saved my brothers life and your life will be taken as you took hers." Nathan said in a quiet voice. Let's figure all of this out. We'll put it to scale just like before. 1 will be Olympian level and 10 will be Nathan's level of power. So let's just say that Order was about a 9.5 with Helix's energy and without it he is a 9 and 9.5 is Helix's level. So Ethan is about a 8.5 just below Orders normal power. Chaos would be about a 7 and that would mean Emory was around 7.5 or maybe even an 8. But Percy he's only a 5 or a 6.

Ethan stood with an evil look in his eyes "Even if you are more powerful than me, that doesn't mean that I can't take your little brother out with me." Ethan said raising a similar wave of power as before standing at 50 feet tall. Nathan looked at Ethan and scoffed, "That isn't power child. You have all been played from the beginning. I chose my brother to face you even though you are out of his league because I knew of you arrogance. He did a fantastic job facing you. Emory defeated Chaos. Now me and Percy will end this war once and for all." Nathan said.

Nathan and Percy both drew their swords and Ethan his in his non raised hand. Nathan raised his and and a wave of power rose behind him standing 75 feet tall. It consisted of all elements and large amounts of raw energy. They both threw their hands forward simultaneously and the waves raced towards each other. Once they connected all went silent and slowly the ground blew out from below them. Slowly the explosion spread with the force of a planet crashing into another. The planet they were on splintered and they were all left suspended in mid air where the planet once stood. Nathan looked to Percy and gave him the ability to breath in space.

They all stood unharmed from the explosion and all started to glide towards each other. They all met in a clash of sparks Ethan putting up a good fight but it didn't last long. Nathan swung at an arc towards Ethans waist and Percy thrusted towards Ethans chest. Ethan swatted the thrust to the side but Percy followed around with it and as Ethan blocked the arced slash Percy cut Ethans left arm off. "AHHH!" Ethan screamed and fell to his knees suspended in the no gravity in space.

Nathan looked down at Ethan, "Say hello to my father you bastard." Nathan said gathering more energy in his hand. He blasted Ethan with it and he was sent to the place deep in the universe with Order. Then Nathan looked to Percy "Lets go send Chaos away." he said and Percy nodded. They traveled back to Earth on the battlefield to see the campers and Army of Helix cheering with the Primordials on their knees and the army of monsters all disintegrated. Pontus and Ananke looked to see Nathan and Percy with Chaos at their feet and walked to them. Nathan did the same to Chaos as the two before her.

Nathan looked over the army with pride in his eyes then looked at the Primordials approaching him. "So it's finally over then." Pontus said and Nathan and Ananke both grew cautious looks but Nathan spoke, "Not yet." he said. Then as he finished saying those two words he got an arrow in his shoulder. He grunted in pain and turned to see hundreds of thousands of arrows coming down on the army behind him. He raised his hand forming an energy barrier around the entire army. He kept his hand risen as the arrows continuously rained down on the barrier.

Once it sounded like they had finally stopped he dispersed the barrier and saw at least 100,000 men and women standing 100 yards away in all white armor with the symbol of Order on their chests. One man rode forwards on a black steed. He was a large man maybe 8ft tall with defined muscles and looked human but his face was obscured by a white mask. He stopped 50 yards away from us and Nathan snapped his fingers teleporting himself, Percy, Achilies, Perseus, Bianca, Pontus, and Ananke in front of the man.

"State your name and why you attacked us." Nathan said arrow gone from shoulder and hole healed of wound. The man looked at him and stepped off his horse and removed his helmet. Ananke and Bianca both blushed and looked away from the handsome man. He had a chiseled face and bright blonde hair with electric blue eyes. "I am Jack Blatin commander of the Army of Order. I serve Order and you have slain him. We come for your head." Jack said in Primordial tongue looking into the eyes of Nathan.

Nathan stared at the man with an eyebrow raised "Even after I defeated you lord you still come to me seeking my head? You come for death." Nathan replied in the same tongue. The man Jack laughed at this "We only want your head. Not your army's. It is only you who will fight all 100,000 of us." Jack said. Nathan nodded "As would be fair. It would be too easy if I had comrades." Nathan said. To Percy's disbelief he could understand what was being said but that didn't mean he was happy with it.

"Go. tell your army to go to sector one hundred and eleven it is a single planet large enough for the battle and is uninhabited. I will be there within 10 minutes." Nathan said and Jack nodded riding back to his army. Nathan flashed them all back to their army and all started yelling at him not to do it. After about 5 minutes of waiting for them to stop he grew impatient. "ENOUGH! I don't have a choice. They will be skilled but I will win. I have to." Nathan said looking at Piper then back to the others.

"I will be back. Go to Olympus make sure everyone thinks we won. Do not let them know of this foe until I return or die." Nathan said and they were going to yell again but he flashed them all away except for Percy. "I want you to have this. Take care of it. But do me a favor. If I am not to return give this paper to Piper. You will be the one to know if I fall in this battle. I will see you again brother." As Nathan finished he gave Percy his black dagger and snapped his fingers and Percy was by the others.

 **Nathan P.O.V.**

I knew this was coming. I could tell the war wasn't over. But I had to win. This was for everything. _I'm sorry Piper._

 **3rd Person P.O.V.**

Nathan teleported to the planet in sector 111 standing 100 feet away from the army. "This is the end for you all! You will be by my father's side shortly!" Nathan yelled to the Army of Order. Jack yelled back, "It is not us who will see him soon!" Jack said and that was all that was said. Nathan waved his hand and bright red lightweight armor came over his body. This was kind of shocking to see because he never wore armor.

Nathan started to jog towards the army but they stayed put locking their shields preparing for the fight of their lives. As Nathan reached their front line he jumped into the air forming energy in his hand and plummeting towards the army's center slamming the energy creating a shockwave explosion splitting their ranks. He stood just after and went man to man slicing and cutting all of them leaving one of them on the ground in seconds with gashes all over them. Occasionally he would spin around and blast someone with a beam or stomp his foot knocking the ones closest to him on their butts.

It was nearly 3 hours later and Nathan hadn't even put a dent in their ranks and it was then he knew he couldn't keep holding back. He blocked a strike from his front and then spun to the side dodging another then he sidestepped a third and deflecting a fourth, then the fifth got his throat cut open. Nathan punched the ground throwing everyone away from him and released his full aura but he knew he couldn't do this for long. Everything in the universe when he let out his aura was in utter chaos. Everything was breaking down around him and the planet was pretty much destroying itself. Nathan stood and looked at all the mortals on their knees but one stood. It was Jack. He walked to Nathan but was unfazed by his aura.

"You are not mortal. You are a god." Nathan said not surprised. Jack smiled "Son of Order and Chaos at your service _brother_." he said and Nathan grew a disgusted face. "I knew they were low but they went that far to try and beat me?" He said almost gagging at the thought. Jack took a ready position and Nathan after him. They rushed each other and exchanged blows for almost an hour. They could continue this fight for longer than time itself but Nathan didn't have time for that.

Nathan jumped backwards and looked Jack in the eyes. "You fight well for an inbred piece of shit." Nathan snarled and then charged again. Jack swung and upwards arc but Nathan appeared behind Jack white hunting knife in his back and Light Bearer sheathed. "Say hello to father you bastard." Nathan said ripping the hunting knife from his back.

Nathan turned to all of the members of the Army of Order and concealed his aura. They sprang to their feet weapons drawn but they were hesitant. Nathan raised a hand, "I will give you all a choice between three options. One, you can all attack me and die. Two, you can all join the army of Helix and swear to serve for the betterment of the universe. Or three, you may swear to not raise arms in a bad manner and go free." he said and they all dropped their swords slowly.

Around 75,000 of them all joined the Army of Helix and 20,000 or so went free. But the other 5,000 tried to attack Nathan and got sent to punishment like Jack and Order. Nathan sent everyone on their way and teleported to Olympus to see everyone mid party. All stopped when he was seen and they all stared at his blood covered armor and tired face. He raised a hand, "We celebrate our victory!" he yelled and everyone cheered with him.

 **The next day**

Nathan was at Camp Half Blood standing on the hill and seemed to be waiting for something. He looked to Piper who was holding his hand at his side. Nathan looked to the sky thinking of all that had transpired in his 150 years of life. He truly never expected to be where he was now. As he continued to ponder over his thoughts a light flashed in front of him and the Fates appeared. "Nathaniel Jackson. Go to Olympus. We have announcements but they must be made in front of all eyes and ears." they said in sync flashing out after.

Nathan turned to Piper, "Tell everyone to go to Olympus. I'll be there." he said and she nodded kissing his cheek and heading off. Nathan flashed away to the deep part of the universe where his father was imprisoned. He appeared in a room where Order was chained to the wall shirtless and cuts all over him. He looked up at Nathan with a slight smirk, "Come to see me one last time son? I'm touched." he said the last part with a heavy amount of sarcasm.

Nathan chuckled, "Even when bound you still have such audacity." he said. "But no. I came to tell you that you inbred son Jack was killed. He is here as well. I'm sorry for the kid. Having been your son isn't easy and it most likely wasn't better for him than me." Nathan said. Order laughed "Yes that child was surly pathetic." he said but received a kick to the gut. "I have recruited your army and will live my life happily from here on out. The universe will remember you as The One Who Failed." Nathan said flashing out.

He appeared in the middle of the throne room and everyone was already present. The Fates flashed in just after him and caught everyone's attention. "We come to present to you Nathaniel Jackson ruler of all. Lord of All Things, source of all power and Primordial of Time, Speed, Swordsmanship, Battle, War, Energy, Creation, Destruction, Shadows, Power, Anger, Void, and Balance." they said perfectly synchronized. Everyone bowed even the Olympians.

The one thought in Nathan's head was " _My life is better than ever."_

 **A/N: SO. That's the end of Nathan's long journey throughout life. Now there is potential for a sequel but you all saw how bad I was on updates. I will be posting an epilogue soon I don't know when but soon. I hope you all enjoyed Nathan's journey and farewell for now. (Also this is the longest chapter by far. 8275 words.)**


	22. Chapter 22

**3rd Person P.O.V.**

 **An eon later**

The universe was at its absolute best. Everyone from all parts of the universe were united and and all happy. There was a planet however in the same place the previous 'Planet of Creators' was now stood The Lord's World. It was known however that the new Creator went against this name but the others around him named this planet such in his honor.

On this planet there was a beautiful and enormous city. Half of the planet was taken over by the city in itself. Then taking up another quarter of the planet was a massive beautiful town surrounding and in the center of the town was an arena thousands of stories high. Then the other quarter was the army and training grounds. Currently however, in the arena the whole planet attended and there were two blurs one sea green and another dark black in the center fighting each other.

There were billions of people in the stands watching the fight and they were all on their feet cheering on one or the other of the two. Then near the sands in the arena there was a box like in the old days how the emperor would sit there. There were eight beings sitting there watching the fight. Six of them plus the two in the arena were the new Primordials. The previous Primordials had long faded since the was 100,000 years ago.

The old Primordials had given their domains to the 8 new Primordials. To one of them Ouranos gave lightning and this was Jason Grace son of Jupiter. Nyx had given one the domain of Night and that was Bianca DiAngelo daughter of Hades. Erebus and Pontus had given their domains to one being and this was Perseus Jackson brother to the Creator and son of Poseidon. Ananke had given her domain to one being and this was Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena. Aether had given his domain to one being and that was Leo Valdez son of Hephaestus. Now the most unsuspected one of them all. Gaia gave her domain to Nico DiAngelo son of Hades.

These 6 beings in the box were watching the Primordial of Night and Primordial of Darkness and Water with smiles on their faces. Currently they had been fighting for 10 minutes and it seemed like an even fight until the sea green blur started to pick up more speed. The black blur was being overwhelmed but was still holding off fairly well. Soon she made the mistake of trying to go onto offence and was disarmed from one hunting knife but she expected that. She wrapped her leg around he left one and threw him onto his back and straddled him and put her knife to his throat.

"Yield?" Bianca asked but Percy raised an eyebrow, "Do you?" he asked. Once he said it everyone saw the black hunting knife to Bianca's throat and her eyes widened. The resulted to both wielding and the fight being a draw. Everyone in the arena erupted into cheers. The two flashed to the box to speak with everyone else but a figure jumped down from the stands and stared into the box and guards rushed to him but the figure in the center of the box raised his hand and the guards stopped in their tracks.

The man stood and everyone saw the face of Nathaniel Jackson saviour of the universe and the ruler of all. "What do you need child?" Nathaniel asked the overly large man in the middle. He looked to Nathan and then the crowd "I have come to see the mighty ruler of the universe. But I didn't expect a puny man to be him! There are people who would pay a lot for your head! I would like that reward." the man said and Nathan shook his head.

"You don't want to do this child. I'll give you one more chance before you are seized and imprisoned for an attempted assasination." Nathan said and the man scoffed at him. "We all hear the tales of the boy who faced a Creator and put up a fight at 15-16. We hear how he defeated an army and how his power rivals that of Helix. But we also hear of the hardships. We hear the stories of your power but you haven't shown any in millenia. Why are you running like you have before. You ran from the ones you love twice. You can't have the audacity to not show the power we all have heard so much of. Don't run from the universe you're supposed to rule!" the man said drawing a sword.

The guards started to advance but a loud booming voice of more power than imaginable stopped them. "NO! He is right. I have excluded my power from needed situations for far to long. Stand down men." Nathan said authority of a Creator in his voice. Nathan stood and let go of his loving wife's hand and she smiled "Don't kill him" Piper Mclane whispered. Nathan looked at her and nodded his head jumping over the ledge, landing on the ground as if it cushioned his fall.

He waved the man on no weapon drawn and the man hesitated slightly but took a breath and charged. As he reached Nathan the first strike was an ordinary thrust testing the waters but Nathans hand shot out and took the man's wrist flipping him over his shoulder and taking his sword in one motion. The man scrambled to his feet and Nathan tossed him the sword. The man caught it and started with a wide arc to the neck but fainted and spun around aiming for the legs. As the sword got within inches it seemed like Nathan disappeared and reappeared behind the man but he actually stopped time and walked behind the man.

The man noticing what happened swung the sword around towards Nathans head but an ice spear blocked the blow. Then the man sent another thrust to Nathans chest but it was hit to the side with shadows and the man was struck in the chest by the earth. All of this happened and Nathan simply stood still arms behind back and eyes changing colors. The man rolled to his feet running back to Nathan giving a yell and jumping into the air bringing his sword down but as he hit his highest point in the air a loud crack was heard and lightning struck the man in the chest. Then as he stood shirt charred he gave one last effort and threw his sword end over end at Nathan but he simply leaned to the side and the sword missed.

The man now stood with a long bow in hand and released two arrows to Nathans chest but they were intercepted and frozen in time in mid air. The man yelled and ran to Nathan and threw punch after punch to his face but Nathan moved out of the way of them all. The next punch the man threw was a right hook and Nathan leaned back grabbed the man's wrist kicked him in the gut swung him around and swept his legs.

Nathan looked down at the exhaust man not even sweating a drop then looked to the crowd "Not even 10%. It wasn't even a mere 10% of my power and I used many elements. I dare a man to oppose our army. Cause we are the universe in itself!" Nathan said raising his hand and everyone cheered.

 **One hour later**

Nathan sat at a table his lovely wife to his left and children to his right. They were eating a fine steak meal and laughing and joking with each other. His son Lee looked at him "Dad? Will I be able to do all of that stuff you did in the arena when i'm older?" he asked and Nathan chuckled softly. "That and much more my boy but I feel that your sister will be you rival" Nathan replied laughing at Lee's face and his daughter Emory's face of pleasure.

His daughter stood and ran to him a second later "Daddy! Mommy! Watch this new trick I learned all by myself!" Emory yelled and her parents looked at her with curiosity. Emory grew a very concentrated face and Nathan felt the shift in the air around him. Emory formed an immense amount of energy in her hand the feeling tickling Nathans pale face.

Nathan was on his feet in an instant absorbing the energy and kneeling in front of his daughter with a fearful face. "Emory. Honey. When did you learn about that ability?" he said cautiously. She grew a thoughtful face "I saw you do it one time and I felt the energy and I figured that's all it was. Then I did that." she said and Nathan shook his head at his carelessness. "Promise me honey. You too son. That you will both never use the beam of 100 suns." as he said that his children and his wife grew shell shocked faces.

Lee looked down at his plate and Nathan looked at him carefully "What is it son?" he asked. Lee looked up "That's the beam you used to kill grandpa." Lee said. "Lee Jackson! We do not speak of him!" Piper said from her side of the table but Nathan smiled at her. "Yes it is. But I didn't kill him. He still to this day isn't dead. He killed your great grandfather and deserves more than death but I have a heart unlike him. You two will be powerful. You two are me and your mother's heirs. But I will never use you two to my advantage like my father did me I swear it on my name." Nathan swore and the room grew dark but got the light back as fast as it had left.

"Now off to bed. You two have training tomorrow with uncle Perseus." Piper said and the kids groaned making Nathan laugh. The kids indeed went to bed and Nathan looked to his wife concern evident in his eyes. "She's only 11 and made that beam with little effort and no anger. Lee is 14 and has shown a lot of power for a boy of his age and has mastered nearly all elements and can almost stand up to Nico with a sword." Nathan said getting shushed by his wife.

"Come let's go to bed." Piper said winking at the end and leading him to their room. Nathan had one last thought and it was of the prophecy Emory had told him on that roof in antarctica before he left. ' _The saviour of earth shall rise or fall. But will always be the best of all'_

 **The End**

 **A/N: Thank you to those who were there through this journey. Nathan's story ends there. I had a lot of fun writing the last two chapters. But his story has come to an end. I wish you all well. Goodbye!**


End file.
